


Цикл по фэндому "Поле битвы - Земля"

by ADent



Category: Battlefield Earth, Поле битвы - Земля
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полное и безоговорочное АУ, в котором Терл живее всех живых</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1 цикла находится здесь http://archiveofourown.org/works/4491240


	2. ..и снова, и снова, и снова.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От лица Терла

***  
Упрямство. Настороженность. Страх – легчайший его отголосок.  
И ненависть, ненависть, яркая, как вспышка сверхновой.

Я должен был убить его еще там, на забытой богами планете.  
Должен был.  
Собирался. Планировал и предвкушал.  
Сжимал зубами трубочку, через которую в горло текла пьянящая свежесть кербанго, наблюдал за тем, как мой личный зверочеловек осторожно пробует настоящую пищу – и как наяву слышал гул взрывов и жалкие вопли издыхающих дикарей. Наблюдал и презирал это дерзкое существо, судьба которого, как мне казалось в тот знаменательный день, была предрешена.

Я должен был. Собирался.  
С чувством, с толком, без суеты и недостойной псайкла поспешности.  
Он, этот Джо-оунни, не заслужил быстрой смерти. О, нет.  
Я хотел, я должен был – медленно, неумолимо, сладострастно. Зубами, ногтями, и снова зубами. Упиваясь его горячей кровью и отчаянными воплями.  
Сразу после того, как придет сигнал от моего недалекого заместителя, от недотепы Кера. «Противник уничтожен» – и вот тогда «Сюрприз, мой милый землянин!»  
И заслуженная награда для победителя.

Я ведь победил, мерзкий ты человечишка. Победил.

Упрямство. Настороженность. Страх – легчайший его отголосок.  
И ненависть, ненависть, ненависть.  
Даже распростертый, распятый на холодном полу, он излучал ее, искрил ею.  
А вот страха было… недостаточно.

\- Пожалуй, ты не достоин… Не заслужил.

И предвкушаемый кровавый банкет обернулся буйством внезапной похоти.  
Не менее сладостной, но более, как бы это сказать, перспективной.  
Убить можно один раз, всего один, как ни растягивай удовольствие. Всего один – но я, сам того не ожидая, возжелал долгой, очень долгой, оч-чень насыщенной мести.

От того, что страх в его глазах был – но надежно окутанный коконом ненависти.  
Он был – но его словно бы не было.  
Даже после того, как я, несколько изумленным собственной вспышкой, первобытным, дикарским желанием утвердить свою власть, жаждой сломать, показать низшему существу его место, упиться желанной победой, соизволил бросить на поверженного врага презрительный взгляд; даже после того, как все закончилось, и он, раздавленный, разбитый, втоптанный в пыль и униженный судорожно заглатывал воздух распухшим и мокрым своим ртом – даже тогда ужас и потрясение в его глазах оказались лишь небольшим довеском к этой концентрированной, сияющей ненависти.

Возмутительно, дерзко, не-воз-мож-но!  
Немыслимо, недопустимо…

И с этим следовало что-нибудь сделать.  
Я, Терл, так решил.  
В тот, знаменательный для нас обоих, день.

***  
Джо-оунни.  
Совершенно дикарское имя.

Впервые я произнес его вскоре после той памятной ночи, в которую приоткрыл его глаза на, так сказать, истинную суть вещей.

В тот самый момент, когда моя налившаяся кровью плоть вонзилась в его, жаркую и все еще тугую несмотря на все прошлые забавы.

Как он дернулся, как изогнулся подо мной – словно от внезапного удара наотмашь.  
На некоторое время – какие-то секунды – он даже кричать забыл.  
А потрясение в его расширенных, мокрых от слез глазах было зрелищем воистину бесценным.

Я даже остановился ненадолго – полюбоваться. И, поддавшись извращенному импульсу, скользнул языком по гладкой и мокрой его щеке.

Вкус отдаленно напоминал их же, зверочеловеков, кровь – горячее и соленое, но чересчур водянистое.

Джо-оунни не то чтобы снова забыл о необходимости кричать – он попросту задохнулся не до конца набранным в грудь воздухом.

Очень… познавательно.  
Очень.

***  
Полагаю, он свято уверен в неспособности псайклов плакать. Потому что ни разу не видел подобного, а значит, по его дикарской логике, псайклы не умеют – и точка.

Но разве обязан я опускаться до объяснений, посвящать жалкого землянина в азы воспитания?

Золото и власть – вот слабости, достойные истинного псайкла, вот желания, приличествующие сильнейшей расе во Вселенной.

Я, Терл, в последний раз опускался до плача в раннем детстве; способность, равно как и желание бессмысленно расточать телесную влагу выбивают из нас в первую очередь. Даже из женщин – потому что у высшей расы не может быть слабостей.  
Только золото и власть, власть и золото.

Золото у меня есть; стараниями возомнившего о себе человечишки – много золота.  
Победоносный рейд в людское хранилище – и вот я уже самый богатый псайкл на планете, и директора Корпорации льстиво смотрят снизу вверх, и чуть ли не дерутся между собой за право первым войти ко мне с докладом, и вышколенная секретарша бросает призывный взор из-под старательно отращенных ресниц, и Кер, этот неудавшийся шантажист, чуть не ботинки мне лижет, доказывая свою полезность и преданность.  
Он боится, до смерти боится, как бы Терл не припомнил ему идиотскую попытку взять верх. И Терл, конечно же, припомнит. В нужный момент.

К чему спешить, ведь они все теперь у меня в кулаке. Все.

Я могу все, а скоро… Скоро смогу еще больше.

***  
Золото, золото, золото.

Там, на Земле, много золота. Куда больше, чем в подаренном мне Джоу-оунни хранилище.

В отличие от тупиц вроде Кера, я потратил какое-то время, изучая почившую земную цивилизацию.

Эти низшие существа, ухитрившись развить свои технологии, так и не сумели стать единой расой, единым целым.

Множество так называемых «государств» - большие, маленькие, совсем крохотные… И невероятное множество языков и наречий; то, на чем болтает мой личный зверочеловек – лишь капля в высохшем море...

Естественно, поручить столь важное дело кому бы то ни было я не могу.  
Благо, у нас, псайклов, имеются разнообразнейшие рабы со всех известных планет – почти на любой случай.

Ииззы – слабый народец, пригодный лишь для того, чтобы служить высшей расе.  
Тихие, морщинистые, зеленокожие – и обладающие способностью расшифровать любой или почти любой язык.  
Я пообещал рабу быструю и легкую смерть – и уже очень скоро кошмарные письмена одного из крупнейших земных «государств» будут расшифрованы и переведены на единственно правильный язык. Скоро еще одно хранилище, куда человеки прилежно свозили ценнейший из металлов, будет найдено, пересчитано, запечатано в контейнеры; скоро все оно будет в моих, Терла, руках.

***  
Я отнюдь не первый псайкл, вздумавший поразвлечься с низшим созданием. Отнюдь.

Но я, пожалуй, первым додумался таскать упомянутое существо за собой вместо того, чтобы, насытив свою похоть, вцепиться в горло оного зубами.

Это попахивает извращением – но разве я, Терл, теперь не выше всех и всяческих законов и приличий?

А землянин… Джо-оунни… забавляет с каждым разом все больше.

Что-то такое есть в его неистребимой ненависти, что-то, возбуждающее чуть не охотничий азарт.

Другой давно бы уже сломался, покорился с неизбежным, стал бы неотличим от остальных рабов, бесшумно снующим по коридорам; этот же не снисходит теперь и до той, притворной покорности, которую изображал в далекие дни собственных заблуждений и питал иллюзии по поводу своего умственного превосходства.

Каждый раз: согбенные плечи, опущенная низко голова, напряженное, как перед боем тело – и хлесткая, кислотой обжигающая неизменность во взгляде.

Пожалуй, стоит слегка переменить тактику.

Как учили в Академии: запутать, заморочить, ослабить бдительность соперника, запутать еще больше – и в тот момент, когда он меньше всего ожидает…

\- Мы летим туда, на твою Землю, - сообщаю я как бы между делом, лениво, разглядывая напрягшегося в предчувствии неизбежности землянина.

И чтобы добить завершаю на выдохе:

\- Джо-оунни.

Кажется, я слегка переусердствовал.

Впрочем, никакие обмороки не лишат меня полагающегося развлечения – все сроки прошли, его плоть зажила, его раны затянулись – ровно настолько, чтобы я, Терл, мог снова и снова любоваться свидетельствами своей власти над этим созданием.

Сквозь легкий туман уходящего обморока пробивается мимолетный испуг – что неудивительно, ведь чтобы привести землянина в чувство, мне пришлось не только подняться с постели.

Псайкл, стоящий на коленях над низшим существом – если бы кто-нибудь увидел подобное, моя репутация была бы…

Впрочем, при том количестве золота, которым я обладаю – и буду обладать – можно не бояться шепота сплетников за спиной.

Но все равно я рад, что последняя проверка не обнаружила в моей спальне ни скрытых камер, ни подслушивающих устройств.

Еще один, легчайший удар по бледной щеке:

\- Не зли меня, землянин, я ведь могу передумать.

Светлые ресницы Джо-оунни испуганно трепещут, но в голосе явственно различается насмешка:

\- И оставишь здесь одного, без высочайшего присмотра?

Привычная ненависть на сей раз изрядно разбавлена пробивающейся надеждой.

\- Изволишь встать, или сегодня развлечемся на полу?

Мне, в общем, все равно; вот только в сегодняшние планы входит обязательного присутствие Джо-оунни именно в постели, а не где-либо еще.

\- Маленькое дополнение, - дождавшись, пока землянин примет вертикальное положение, отхожу к стене.

Мы, псайклы, любим не только скрытые камеры.  
В замаскированном тайнике – одном из множества – тихо ждет широкий ошейник. С сюрпризом, естественно.  
Пульт – пластиковый конус с единственной кнопкой на вершине – привычно ложится в руку.  
Я, Терл, неторопливо возвращаюсь на место будущей забавы. Удобно устраиваюсь на спине и делаю приглашающий жест:

\- Сам догадаешься, или подсказать?

Землянин нервно сглатывает, и я, Терл, не могу не ответить самодовольной ухмылкой.

Я рискую, конечно же – кто знает, что взбредет в голову этого дикаря; но успешно изображаю высокомерную уверенность.

\- Без глупостей, - предупреждаю, многозначительно поглаживая пальцем круглую кнопку.

\- Измажешься моей кровью, - дерзко отвечает землянин, но за этой дерзостью ему не удается скрыть охватившего его замешательства.

\- И прочими ошметками твоих презренных внутренностей, - киваю я. – Но, Джо-оунни… Я, в конце концов, приму ванну, а вот от тебя мало что останется.

\- Это точно, - бормочет он себе под нос, причем на своем дикарском наречии.

\- Значит, договорились, - отвечаю я таким же образом – и как же трудно даются мне слова примитивного языка!

Но мой персональный Джо-оунни, без преувеличения, ошарашен.

 

***  
«Можешь поздравить себя, Терл. С очередной, пусть и маленькой, победой»

Нет, я так и не дождался покорности в полном смысле этого слова. И сияющая ненависть землянина никуда не делась, даже, кажется, стала еще ярче в какой-то момент.

Но как же он хочет снова увидеть свою поганую Землю, как же рвется туда, в мир непригодного для псайклов воздуха, слишком синего неба и отвратительных деревьев! Так сильно, что, несмотря на неопытность в подобных делах, сумел ублажить меня в полной мере. Не один раз.

Пожалуй, стоит когда-нибудь повторить. Тем более, что ко второму разу землянин вполне справился с некоторыми рефлексами и вполне достойно управлялся со своим языком – и тот факт, что у землян эта часть организма не так длинна и гибка, как у псайклов, ничуть не помешал моему, Терла, удовольствию.

Все-таки удивительные существа эти человеки: вроде бы мелкие, вроде бы хилые в сравнении с нами, и даже женщина способна без труда сломать земляшке конечность-другую; но в то же время они удивительно выносливы; при наличии стимула землянин способен выжить в самых, казалось бы, невыносимых условиях.

Сколько уже времени я вожусь с этим конкретным…

Разница физиологий позволяет развлекаться с ним не чаще раза в месяц – если я хочу оставить на следующий раз; и сколько их уже было? С учетом последнего.

Впрочем, ко времени отбытия на Землю он успеет прийти в норму. Если, конечно, не вздумает снова отказываться от пищи и вынуждать рабов кормить его силой…

Впрочем, он так рвется в свою азотно-кислородную дыру, что будет, я полагаю, вести себя образцово.

Что не отменяет необходимости следить за ним, особенно когда мы прибудем на место.

Ненависть в нем кипит, искрится, пылает, словно протуберанцы новорожденной звезды.

Вовеки пребудет в обитаемой вселенной: мощь псайклов, страсть их к золоту и ненависть землянина Джо-оунни ко мне, великому Терлу.

Я должен был убить его еще тогда, в тот знаменательный для нас обоих день.  
Должен был.  
Собирался. Планировал и предвкушал.

Впрочем, это всегда успеется. В любой момента.

Когда ты, Джо-оунни, меньше всего ожидаешь.

Я ведь победил, Джо-оунни. Победил.

Ведь победил..?

А пока… Пока у нас с тобой есть еще время. Много, много времени для наших маленьких игр.

Я, Терл, так решил.


	3. Без названия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рассказ ведется от лица персонажа Карло  
> Примечания:  
> Крисси – девушка Джонни (в фильме)  
> Карло – второстепенный персонаж фильма, выбранный автором на роль предателя и стрелочника  
> Том и Бенни – тупо выдуманы автором данного безобразия

Это он виноват, он!  
Они оба виноваты, не я! Не я!  
Они, они – а у меня просто не было другого выбора, не было!

Том, ох-х Том…

Руки мои в крови, и одежда в крови, и даже волосы, кажется – но это, похоже, мое… моя…

Чертов Джонни! Чертов демон – Терл!

Он обманул меня, обманул, он…

Охх, что за день, поганый, поганый день!  
И ведь как знал, как знал – с самого утра что-то скребло в груди, у самого сердца, и снилось всю ночь всякое…

Я думал – больше не будет тех снов, наполненных вонью горящего людского мяса, дикими воплями умирающих и довольным рычанием демонов, я думал…

Охх, все ведь должно было быть не так, не так; Джонни не должно было быть, нет, он должен был умереть, сдохнуть, разорванный когтями демона; я уверен был тогда, что демон – Терл – живьем его сожрет, раздерет зубами горло, лапами своими вырвет его поганое сердце.

Ты должен был сдохнуть, сдохнуть, сдохнуть!

Это ты – и твой демон – Терл – виноваты!

Том, Том, бедный том!  
Теперь нас всего двое осталось, кто сумел избежать гнева демонов – я да Бенни, бедолага Бенни, что лежит днями в своей хибаре, потому что ноги у него с тех пор не ходят, а половина тела покрылась черно-красной коркой после демонского оружия, изрыгающего пламя; сколько еще протянет он, бедняга Бенни?

А Том… Том сам виноват, сам; нечего было смотреть и сжимать губы, нечего было шарахаться – после того, как злой, хлесткий крик перекрыл вдруг все звуки вокруг – и гул демонских машин, и рычание самих демонов.

«Предатель!» - и ноги мои подкосились, и душа ушла в пятки, и я забыл все те слова демонского языка, которые вложила мне в голову их распроклятая машина.

«Предатель!» -и Том, Том, который после той ночи не смел и слова поперек сказать, и помогал мне во всем, и даже, если нужно было, пускал в ход кулаки, чтоб вразумить соплеменников наших, у кого глупое геройство начинало вдруг играть в известном месте, - этот самый Том шарахнулся от меня, как от взбесившейся собаки, и даже то, что за спиной у него, в двух шагах, оказался один из демонов, его не смутило – словно бы демон с желтыми глазами перестал вдруг быть демоном.

Нечего было смотреть, нечего…

Он рассказал бы, рассказал бы всем, и уж конечно Крисси…

Ох, Крисси, оххх..!

Я и пытаться не смел, пока рядом был он, Джонни – да она бы и не глянула в мою сторону, потому что был он, он, чертов идиот, решивший, что может победить демонов… Демона. Терла. Который должен был – когтями, зубами, громадными своими лапищами; который должен был – но не сделал, а вместо этого зачем-то оставил Джонни в живых, обманул, обманул!

Зачем, за что? Разве плохую я сослужил ему службу, разве потом, когда самые буйные были сожжены и растоптаны, не продолжал я служить верой и правдой?  
Ушел демон Терл – пришел демон Зир, но мне-то, предки великие, какая разница?!

И ведь как хорошо было, как полюбовно все: я им людей, чтоб долбили скалы в поисках золота; я им – страх и покорность, я им… Если б не я, шастали бы люди по запретным местам, еще и как бы шастали, нашелся бы заводила вроде поганца Джонни; чужаков, опять же, всяких, которым демоны поперек горла, кто по округе вырезал?  
Зато демоны в нашу деревню ни ногой, и ежели никто в запретное место не лезет, то и не трогают, потому что у каждого, кто наш, у того знак на лбу, демоны постарались.  
И всем хорошо.

Разве о себе я думал, о себе разве?  
Они ведь истребили бы нас, всех до одного! И Крисси…

Как она плакала, как убивалась, узнав что Джонни больше нет! И сколько убил я времени, сколько – чтоб утешить, приручить, прибрать к рукам своим.

…Вчера Крисси сказала, что у нас будет ребенок, она уверена на этот раз.

И мог я разве позволить, чтобы Том..?

Поганый, поганый день!  
Но мог я разве не пойти, если демон – Зир – приказал мне, разве я мог, разве посмел бы?

Да и поначалу все было, как и всегда: демоны рычат, Том молча стоит за спиной, поскрипывая изредка зубами, а Зир лениво хвалит меня за новую находку.

Они, демоны, с ума сходят по золоту, а я нашел – не такое, конечно, как в свое время Джонни, но тоже ничего. Похоже было на ожерелье, что девушки плетут из мокрой кожи или из трав, только из золота ихнего. Я уж выучился различать. И камушки еще, блестящие – не иначе как от великих предков осталось.

Поначалу все, как обычно было, и Зир прямо глазами засверкал, и потянул уже лапу к золоту-камушкам, и вдруг…

Я узнал его, сразу; и Том тоже узнал.

Джонни, Джонни – похудевший, измученный какой-то, и волосы эти его пшеничные отросли чуть не до пояса; но пусть меня самого демоны сожрут, если глаза его не горели тем же бешеным огнем, как и раньше.

Нож мой – хороший, острый, - он всегда при мне; но потом я разглядел ошейник и цепь, и конец этой цепи был обмотан вокруг лапы демона – Терла – его я тоже узнал по мерзкой ухмылке, по взгляду этому – ни один демон не умеет смотреть с таким презрением и злобой.

Цепь удержала Джонни – а он ведь рванулся, ринулся прямиком ко мне… На меня; но демон – Терл – потянул назад, и Джонни упал коленями в жаркую пыль, и волна облегчения затопила меня, и я оглянулся на Тома, и понял, что он… все понял; а потом демон – Терл, рявкнул что-то, и оказалось вдруг, что конец проклятой цепи не пристегнут уже к ошейнику Джонни, а покачивается над самой землей, и чья-тото громадная когтистая лапа легко, играючи, забирает нож из мое вспотевшей руки, и что-то твердое бьет мне под дых, и глаза лезут из орбит, и дышать невозможно, потому что Джонни…

Я пробовал, хотел схватить его за горло, но ошейник, толстый кусок холодного железа мешал; тогда я начал бить, куда попало, и елозить в пыли всем телом; я все пытался сбросить этого вернувшегося покойника с себя, а в голове все вертелось без начала и конца: «Крисси, Крисси, Крисси».  
Пока не стало совсем темно и гулко; я понял, что это конец, и успел еще раз подумать «Крисси» - а потом все вернулось назад: и раскаленная, вытоптанная ножищами демонов земля, и жар летнего солнца, и боль в разбитой голове, и рычащий хохот демонов вокруг, и Джонни…

Слава предкам великим, цепь снова была на месте, и Джонни не мог уже добраться до меня; я видел его окровавленный, разбитый рот, и волосы, мокрые от пота и спутанные, и самодовольную усмешку демона – Терла, который все наматывал и наматывал длинную цепь на свою ладонь, вынуждая Джонни подойти ближе… ближе… совсем к себе близко.  
И злое, обиженное какое-то лицо Джонни.

А потом – я глазам своим не поверил: демон – Терл – продолжая ухмыляться, положил другую свою лапу прямиком на мокрую и грязную пшеничную макушку. И движение сделал такое… Как будто погладил, вот. И Джонни – Джонни задрал голову, и вперился взглядом; и демон – Терл – тоже вперился, только смотрел, понятное дело, вниз, прямо в злые и недоверчивые глаза Джонни.

Это недолго длилось, наверное, полсекунды; не пялься я прямо на них – ни за что бы не заметил.

Другие не заметили – ни демоны, ни Том. Эти хохотали и тыкали в меня пальцами, а Том…

Нож мне вернули, швырнули прямо под ноги.

Как легко вошел он в спину Тома, точно под лопаткой..!

Охх, Том, глупый, глупый бедолага Том…  
Как было можно забыть, что с демонами следует вести себя почтительно? А ты, то ли от жары, то ли еще от чего – задумался, не увернулся вовремя, наступил демону на ногу, а он, как у них заведено…

Я хотел, пробовал вступиться – видите, вся голова разбита, и рубаха в крови, и горло…  
Всякий ведь знает, как демоны любят хватать человеков за горло; р-раз – и ты уже болтаешь ногами в воздухе, разевая рот как пойманная рыба.

Бедный, бедный Том!

Теперь-то нас двое осталось, которые выжили…  
А Бенни… Сколько еще протянет этот Бенни; а когда великие предки и его заберут к себе, только я и останусь, который помнит…  
Я и Крисси, моя милая Крисси; но ей-то теперь не до мыслей о прошлом – ведь у нас ребенок будет, она уверена.

…Но все-таки, все-таки… Зачем, для чего демон – Терл – снова появился в этих краях? Неужели решил – меня..!

Затолкает в клетку вместе с бесноватым Джонни и будет смотреть на поплевывать лениво.  
А победителю – новая цепь в подарок.

Нет, нет, быть того не может; я ведь верно служу, я ведь полезен, я ведь…

Нет, нет, разве же Зир позволит?  
Я ведь принес сегодня, и еще принесу, дайте срок; развалин в округе много, а золото я уж выучился отличать!

Как бы не напугать нынче Крисси мою – печенкой чую, приснится дурачок мой Том, приснится – и будет смотреть всю ночь, сурово сжимая губы…

 

…Это он виноват, он!  
Они оба виноваты, не я! Не я!  
Они, они – а у меня просто не было другого выбора. Не было.


	4. Попытка номер…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теперь глазами Кера  
> Прим.: Кер – это помощник (или зам?) Терла; пытался немножко пошантажировать шефа и получил люлей (но остался в живых)  
> Содержит спойлеры

Что-то здесь не так, что-то тут нечисто, и не будь я Кер, если не выясню, что именно.

Опять же, за мной должок – за неудавшееся дельце между мной и Терлом. Ну там, на Земле.

Все ж, Академия есть Академия, но и самоучка, наверх пробившийся, чего-то да стоит.

И я докажу, докажу.  
Придумать еще, как бы… Кого бы подмазать, чтоб пронес в дом к Терлу две-три ма-аленькие такие штучки… Масюпу-усенькие камеры. Кабинет, спальня и этот, как его…  
В общем, которое Терл для своего питомца строит.

Сказал вслух и разразился глупым хихиканьем.

Надо же – для дикаря, для полузверя, еще и неуправляемого, и со специальными лампами, чтобы свет был в точности как на той дурацкой планетке, и установки воздушные; а вчера, вчера я узнал – ну, почти случайно, - что Терл заказал не что-нибудь, а воздух прямо оттуда.

Это ж какие деньжищи, Терл на жен своих столько не тратит!  
Да и кто видел их в последний раз, этих терловых жен? По-моему, он их единственный раз и вывел в свет, в день Представления Главы Корпорации.  
Для чего только покупал?  
Ах, да, положение же обязывает.

Кстати, секретарша терлова тоже на шефа обижена. Всего, жаловалась, раз или два по попке шлепнул, а чтобы как уважающий себя начальник в бар и так далее – увы и ах. И как прикажете девушке карьеру делать?

Я ее утешил, да. Как смог. Времени было не то чтобы много, поэтому обошлись без кербанго и долгого флирта. Зато прямо у Терла на столе. Пока начальство наводило страх и ужас на расслабившихся в его отсутствие клерков.

В общем, девушку я утешил и ободрил, счет, лично Терлом подписанный посмотрел – а потом и задумался. В баре, за колбой кербанго.

Я ведь Терла, еще с Академии знаю. И, когда он вернулся из таинственной этой командировки – с этим своим, который, и сотней полных контейнеров в придачу – я сразу неладное почуял, сразу.

Нет, сам Терл сиял, как свежий золотой слиток, а его персональный дикарь, как обычно, смотрел на всех…ну, как дикарь; но что-то такое в них было, в обоих. Новенькое, чего раньше ни-ни.

Нет, когда Терл рычал там, на этой, как ее… Земле… Когда шипел и плевался: мол, так легко ты, земляшка поганый, не отделаешься, я как бы понял. И даже пожалел полузверя глупого – а он, между прочим, болтался, обморочный, через руку Терла перекинутый, и только космы его болтались в районе терлова же колена. Красиво так, даже трагически.

Ну, пожалел и пожалел – на секундочку.  
Потому как Терла я с Академии знаю.

И забыл о дикаре этом напрочь, потому что после Земли этой дел навалилось..!  
Нагибать сразу целую Корпорацию – это вам не к девицам в баре подкатывать.

А тут внезапно: Терл возвращается в ту поганую дыру, и дикарь, оказывается, телепортирует с ним, а ты, Кер, не вздумай здесь валять дурака, или… Ты меня знаешь.

А как же, знаю. Еще с Академии.

Ну ладно, в конце концов, мыслей я читать не умею, да и дикарь выглядел куда менее наглым, нежели в родных, что называется, пенатах; но чего я не ждал, так это увидеть его мерзкую, гладкую физиономию, его жуткие желтые волосы, его… Ну, в общем, я уверен был, что Терл наигрался, а там, в космической дыре, случится хорошо продуманная и весьма кровавая развязка. И восплачет над костями дикарскими какая-нибудь неумытая и растрепанная самка…

Восплакал кто-нибудь на той Земле или нет, я без понятия.  
Но на всякий случай завел знакомство с одним из техников. Из тех, что до самой смерти собирают телепорты в разных концах обитаемой Вселенной.  
Да, да, Терлу приспичило установить на той поганой Земле второй телепорт. В довесок к новой базе.

Техники – ребята суровые. Потому что работа у них тяжелая и грязная, а в корпоративной иерархии стоят они чуть выше рабов-уборщиков.  
Зато поболтать любят… Особенно после трех колб кербанго подряд.

Оказывается, техник дикаря запомнил. Они все, кто на базе той был, запомнили.  
Потому что, во-первых, Великий и Ужасный Терл вечно таскал это чучело за собой, даже когда звереныш едва ноги передвигал… От чего, интересно? Во-вторых, - и это казалось технику самым забавным – дикарь пытался от Терла сбежать. Два раза, а может и все три. У них там запарка случилась, поэтому техники чуть-чуть отвлеклись от.  
Но техник мой, на мои денежки напоенный, склонялся к тому, что побегов было три. То есть, попыток.  
А потому что искали скотину каждый раз, и каждый же раз находили, и возвращали пред Терла злющие очи, и хоть бы раз Великий и Ужасный пригрозил полузверю оружием.  
После второго раза руку тому сломал, вот и все санкции.

Потом, рассказывал пьяненький техник, водя когтем по стенкам пустой колбы, дикарь этот по базе свободно ходил. То есть, ошейник при нем имелся, это да, но чтобы цепь…  
Ну да, поначалу Великий и Ужасный его только на цепи, как положено; а потом только ошеник. Ну такой, с сюрпризом в виде ма-ахонького атомного заряда. А пульт понятно у кого.  
Но неблагодарный полузверь все равно пустился в бега. И даже повязка на руке сломанной ему не помешала – но все равно поймали.  
Дальше что? А ничего. Великий и Ужасный его запер на неделю, а там и телепорт наладили, и техникам делать уже было нечего, а отпуск – он редко случается, чтоб из-за непонятно чего неизвестно где попусту торчать.

Такая вот милая история.  
Компромат – не компромат, но что-то за всем этим просматривается.  
Что-то тут нечисто, и не будь я Кер, если не выясню, что именно…


	5. О чем не знает Кер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> См. название.
> 
> Предупреждение: ангст, плавно переползающий во флафф.

***  
Джонни подумать не мог, что будет так больно. До темноты в глазах, до невыносимого жара в груди. До почти полной потери соображения.

Земля, Земля, дом – и рука потянулась бездумно к сжимающей нос пластиковой дряни, к фильтру, без которого ни один землянин не способен вдыхать ядовитую дрянь, заменяющую псайклам воздух.

Дома, дома – и лишь болезненный удар по дрожащей, взмокшей руке привел Джонни в чувство. Напомнил быстротечной вспышкой боли о том, что земная база псайклов не является домом в полном смысле этого слова.

Но, пускай под прочным куполом, под сенью которого мощные машины без отдыха качают воздух, превращая его в удушливую мерзость, пускай в окружении ненавистных псайкловских морд – но на Земле.

Джонни не думал, не представлял, что даже чертова база покажется в первые минуты… Почти что родной. Почти что.

Предупреждающий взгляд Терла – злобную желто-зеленую вспышку в сузившихся глазах, - Джонни показательно проигнорировал. Как и зырканья многочисленных псайклов, собравшихся перед телепортом; хотя эти, полные презрительного любопытства взгляды игнорировать было трудно. Но Джонни справился, справился, стоя на полшага шага сзади своего псайкла и потирая украдкой ушибленную руку. Справился, хотя, не способный отдалиться от Терла дальше, чем позволяла пристегнутая к ошейнику цепь, как никогда остро почувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку животным.  
Он справился, сдержал рвущийся из груди вопль – смесь раздирающей грудь тоски и горького торжества; чтобы не сотворить ненужную глупость, он сложил руки на животе и уставился вниз, на серую бетонную поверхность площадки. Псайклы почтительно сгрудились внизу, усиленно изображая восхищение; сквозь рычащую толпу спешил очередной, громадный и злобно порыкивающий на преграждающих путь подчиненных.

Перед высшим – в пыль; и этот, незнакомый Джонни псайкл, выстилался перед Терлом вовсю; взгляд его мимолетно скользнул по землянину, вызвав короткий приступ отвращения.

Терл излучал высокомерие и самодовольную снисходительность; впрочем, теплый прием не отменял высочайшей проверки – раз уж Сам соизволил пожаловать, грех не воспользоваться случаем, не устроить им всем легкую встряску, а то и подловить подчиненного на чем-нибудь эдаком.

Стоя перед иллюминатором, чуть не влипнув лицом в прохладный пластик, Джонни ощущал спиной пристальный, изучающий взгляд, и ему не нужно было оборачиваться – он и так знал, кто разглядывает его, не прерывая светской беседы.

Джонни хотел бы обойтись без этого вызывающего дрожь ощущения, хотел бы остаться один на один с тянущей болью, еще усилившийся после того, как транспорт псайклов покинул базу и повернул к горам; каждый изгиб ландшафта, каждая травинка там, внизу, была знакома до боли, и этой болью Джонни хотел упиваться без ненавистного наблюдателя – но разве Терл дал ему выбор? Спасибо, что не передумал, что взял все же с собой – а ведь в духе псайкла было бы сначала подарить надежду, а потом безжалостно отнять ее и наслаждать результатом.  
Спасибо, что не переду…

Осознание ударило не хуже Терловой оплеухи.

Спасибо? Спасибо?! Кому – псайклу, мучителю, поганому извращенцу, который… С которым… Из-за которого…

Остаток пути Джонни провел, сжав кулаки и сдерживая злые слезы.

А вот с Карло, с поганым предателем он и не думал сдерживаться, совсем не думал.

Мгновенно лишившееся красок лицо, глаза Карло, лезущие из орбит, и где-то на заднем плане – озадаченный, наполняющийся пониманием взгляд Тома.  
И пронзительный, во всю мошь лугких вопль, и отчаянный рывок – вперед, вперед, лишь бы дотянуться до его поганой шеи, а дальше…  
Дальше железо ошейника больно врезалось в шею, и Джонни едва не заплакал от бессильной ярости.  
Карло отчетливо выдохнул, а Джонни… Джонни открыл уже рот, готовый рявкнуть на псайкла, на Терла, чью мерзостную ухмылочку он чувствовал, как и недавние взгляды в каюте летающего корабля.  
Он рявкнул бы, забыв обо всем, наплевав на инстинкт самосохранения, и пускай бы оно все горело синим пламенем; он почти уже, почти выдал одно из грязных земных ругательств – Терл бы понял, а на прочих плевать, - но в этот момент осознал отчетливо, что цепь его больше не держит. А его персональный псайкл снисходительно щурит желтые глаза и бросает через плечо что-то насчет ставок.

Но главным в ту минуту был, конечно же, Карло…  
Его горячее, бьющееся в захвате тело, его красное от натуги лицо, поганый язык его, вываливающийся изо рта.  
Главным был ужас в наполняющихся смертной дымкой глаза предателя.  
Главным было…

Но злая, неумолимая сила дернула вдруг вверх, дернула равнодушно и безжалостно, и под рычащий гогот довольных псайклов Джонни совершил краткий полет, закончившийся ударом о землю, которого он не почувстовал. Закончившийся у ног того, кто довел Джонни до нынешнего жалкого состояния. И не нужно было задирать голову, чтобы убедиться.

Коротко звякнула цепь – и Джонни, глотая смесь из собственных слез, крови и пыли, бессильно наблюдает за тем, как один из псайклов, не прекращая смеяться, пинает Карло ногой в бок, наклоняется, чтобы брезгливо хлопнуть по лицу; даже нож ему возвращают, который отобрали перед лихорадочной схваткой.

И он уходит, предатель уходит, панически оглядываясь; и Джонни готов кричать и кричать до тех пор, пока не кончится дыхание, но прикосновение к волосам – эдакое хозяйское предостережение, но глаза Терла, сощурившиеся в ответ на полный злой обиды взгляд Джонни, загоняют ненасытившуюся ярость землянина в своеобразное внутреннее стойло.  
Загоняют, но не гасят до конца; Джонни видит, как раздуваются ноздри Терла, сжатые обязательным фильтром, и зеленые отблески в желтых глазах, и словно бы окаменевший оскал – и понимает, что для него все только начинается.

И, конечно же, оказывается прав.

***  
Кровь возбуждала Терла.  
После золота и власти, конечно же; золота у него теперь много, а станет еще больше, властью он упивался с той самой минуты, как триумфально вернулся из беззвестной космической дыры, дабы взять наконец то, что причиталось ему по праву победителя.

Крови же было неожиданно много.

Незапланированное, а потому вдвойне приятное развлечение, короткая схватка двух полудиких созданий в горячей пыли чужой планеты, равно и небольшой, но приятный выигрыш, привело Терла в приподнятое – во всех смыслах – состояние.

Льстивая болтовня Зира несколько раздражала, но она же была и полезна – вынужденный сдерживать охватившие его эмоции, Терл сумел овладеть собой ровно настолько, насколько требовалось.

И все равно не мог удержаться от полных предвкушения взглядов в сторону растерянного, злого, грязного и пыльного Джо-оунни.

Кровь, кровь, густо перемешанная со здешней пылью, покрывала бледное от гнева и разочарования лицо, бурой коркой застывала на распухших, разбитых губах – и снова лилась тонкой струйкой, не выдержав натиска белых зубов, впивавшихся в свежие раны.

Джо-оунни словно бы не чувствовал боли, которую сам же себе и причинял; стоя вполоборота к Терлу, он все кусал и кусал свои губы, дыша тяжело и часто, буравя стену каюты невидящим взглядом.

Такой – яростный, дикий, настоящий – Джо-оунни напомнил Терлу себя прежнего. Неукротимого, самонадеянного наглеца, усиленно изображающего покорность.  
Того, который вздумал бросить вызов – не только Терлу, но и всей Вселенной разом.

Сегодняшний Джо-оунни оказался намного, намного притягательней… Намного лучше своей слегка укрощенной версии.

Такого Джо-оунни хотелось… Ему необходимо было указать его истинное место, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Зир хихикает угодливо, предлагая освежиться, и терпкая свежесть кербанго переткает из колбы в горло, и Дожо-оунни впивается ногтями в свои, такие гладкие и нежные по сравнению с его, Терла, ладони, и мерно, на грани слышимости гудит двигатель, и Терл подсчитывает в уме сроки, и не сдерживает слегка разочарованного вздоха – рано, еще рано; впрочем, есть множество других способов доставить ему, Терлу, удовольствие, и Джо-оунни весьма успешно освоил если не все, то большинство из них; некоторое усилие приходится приложить, чтобы сосредоточится все-таки на Зире и источаемой им лести, но Терл, в конце концов, не зря был в Академии одним из лучших.

 

Отправляясь на чужую планету, тем более в такую глушь, следует взять с собой как можно больше полезных мелочей. Никогда ведь не знаешь, что пригодится.  
А уж плоский, серебристого цвета датчик, прибор, способный мгновенно обнаружить и отключить любое записывающее устройство, для псайкла, особенно такого как Терл, - вещь поистине незаменимая.

Конечно же, Зир позаботился заранее, и покои, отведенные Терлу, так и кишели разными милыми штучками; но сегодня прыткому наместнику придется обойтись без вечернего киносеанса.

 

Джо-оунни излучает злость пополам с разочарованием; едва успевает Терл отключить последнюю камеру, как землянина прорывает.

Ругательства: родные, дикарские, и выученные за время общения с псайклами, грязные, непозволительные слова – бессвязная речь льется изо рта землянина бурным потоком, глаза горят неизменной в своем постоянстве ненавистью, слабые человеческие руки тянутся…

Не совсем туда, где они так нужны Терлу.

Но сначала стоит избавиться от лишнего – и кожаный плащ, шелестя, летит на пол; сначала стоит окоротить забывшегося дикаря – слегка, чтобы помнил, кто здесь хозяин.  
Сначала стоит направить неистово бьющую из Джо-оунни энергию в правильно русло.

Ненужная цепь отправляется вслед за плащом.  
Разошедшийся Джо-оунни с глухим стуком вжат в ближайшую стену.  
Ноготь неторопливо скользит по липкой от крови коже.

\- Ты мразь, - хрипит Джо-оунни, упираясь обеими руками в грудь псайкла. – Мерзкая, уродливая, лживая тварь.

\- Знаю, - покладисто отвечает Терл, ловко сковырнув нежную, едва натянувшуюся корочку с кривящихся губ землянина. – Ну же, Джо-оунни… Мы ведь с тобой так хорошо ладили… В последнее время.

Теперь можно, просто необходимо оторвать руки Джо-оунни от собственной груди, задать направление и, так сказать, обозначить круг будущих действий.

Руки у землян маленькие по сравнению с руками псайклов, но весьма ловкие – когда им, землянам, нужно.

Руки Джо-оунни восхитительно горячие, обхватывают жаждущую утех плотьТерла вполне уже привычно; ярость же, так и не утоленная днем, находит выход в сильных, коротких, ритмичных движениях.

Бездонный омут безнадежной, обиженной ненависти в потемневших глазах – зрелище исключительное.  
А уж пахнет от него…

Терл шумно, позвериному раздувает ноздри, зарывается лицом в спутанные, пропыленные волосы.

Ни одной мелочи не упустить. Ни единого оттенка.

\- О, да.

\- Сволочь, - бормочет Джо-оунни, яростно двигая обеими руками. – Сволочь, тварь, псайкл, извращенец, мразь…

Наслаждение приходит рывками, жаркими всплесками – обжигающая волна вскипает, растет, грозя вот-вот выплеснуться за край, резкий, с оттенком боли откат – и тут же новый приступ блаженства, интенсивней, неистовей предыдущего.

И ругательства, ругательства, ругательства – земные и те, что выучены от псайклов.

В какой-то момент Терлу надоедает этот словесный поток.  
Заткнуть Джо-оунни рот можно разными способами, но Терл выбирает единственно подходящий для данного конкретного случая.

Солено-пыльная влажная смесь, сбившееся дыхание и проглоченные грязные слова – ничего вкусней Терл в жизни своей не пробовал.

 

***  
\- Приведи себя в подобающий вид, - велит псайкл, едва Джонни успевает отдышаться.

Губы его горят, и небо пылает, и горло, до которого чертов Терл достал таки своим поганым языком саднит так, будто в него песка насыпали.  
На ладонях и пальцах остывает маслянистое семя.

\- Хороший мальчик, - бормочет Терл, падая в кресло. Взмахивает заторможено когтистой лапой: - Душ там. Убирайся.

Что Джонни и делает – оглушенный, униженный, опустошенный.

«Хороший мальчик» - и откуда, скажите, псайкл знает мое детское прозвище? Или не знает, а просто совпало..?

«Хороший мальчик». Он и был этим хорошим, в последнее время был, вспоминать тошно. И стыдно, до чего же стыдно!

Все, все делал, любой каприз, все, что выдавала извращенная фантазия этого… Этого… Псайкла! Все, все, и даже больше – из-за одной лишь призрачной надежды, брошенной, словно кость с хозяйского стола.  
Все, все – и надежда щедро мешалась со страхом, и Джонни гнал от себя простую, но убийственную мысль, рожденную пониманием подлючей псайкловой природы.

С Терла ведь сталось бы – с высокомерной ухмылкой, сверху вниз глядя: «Не припомню, чтобы обещал тебе что-то, земляшка». Или, как в старые добрые времена – «животное, зверочеловек».

Стало бы – но по неизвестной Джонни причине, по непонятному капризу извращенного чужого сознания, он все-таки здесь, на Земле.

Тугие струи воды не могут смыть ни жгучего стыда, ни затаенной обиды.  
Но ярость, взметнувшаяся до самого неба при виде предателя Карло, теперь ушла, вся ушла, досталась поганому псайклу.  
И даже мокрый колтун, в который превратились его волосы, Джонни распутывает без малейшего ожесточения. Только шипит, когда попадается особенно мерзкий узел.

 

До боли знакомый серый комбинезон – тот самый, с номером на груди – терпеливо ждет на узкой кровати.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - усмехается Терл из кресла.

Желтые глаза источают сытое довольство.

Джонни размышляет с полсекунды, не плюнуть ли на все, не швырнуть ли поганую одежку прямо в эту сияющую рожу – но мысль о том, что другие псайклы будут вот так же пялиться на его, Джонни, голое тело…

Терла он не стесняется, давно. Чего этот извращенец не видел?

 

Решетки, решетки, решетки – два ряда клеток, узкий проход – и гулкая пустота вокруг.

Странно – раньше здесь были люди, сотни и сотни людей. Несчастные, которым не повезло попасть в лапы желтоглазым охотникам.

Странно – ведь там, на поляне, были люди, не только Том и… Были, были, ползали по отвесной скале, как озабоченные насекомые; почему же теперь..?

Все здесь осталось таким же – и все изменилось.

Не задумываясь, Джонни садится на корточки, прижимаясь спиной к холодным прутьям клетки – так же он сидел когда-то, переходя от отчаянья к надежде, размышляя о судьбах людей и о главном своем враге. О Терле, о ком же еще.  
Так же бился затылком о твердое железо – но тогда рядом были другие, много других; тогда рядом был Карло, им именно он…

А теперь вокруг царит мертвая, зловещая тишина; лампы горят еле-еле, точней, одна-единственная лампа в его, Джонни, клетке; и ничего удивительного, если начинаешь слышать то, чего нет: сдавленный стон, опасный скрип, приближающийся шум чьих-то шагов.

Нет, шаги действительно… Кто-то на самом деле идет по узкому проходу между клеток, кто-то шагает, уверенно стуча каблуками по каменному полу.

Псайкл – два псайкла; и восе не Терл, как можно было ожидать, но тот, другой… Зир, кажется.

Да, именно так его имя; с ним еще один, совсем с виду молоденький и, если зрение не подводит Джонни – изрядно напуганный.

\- Вот, - важно говорит псайкл Зир, останавливаясь точно напротив Джонни. – Забавная зверушка, не правда ли?

\- О-о-о, - выдыхает псайкл, имени которого Джонни не знает и знать, в общем-то, не хочет.

Глаза его блестят жадным любопытством и беспардонно шарят по телу землянина.  
Зир пялится с непонятной ухмылкой – но не на Джонни, а на своего спутника.

\- Но он же совсем слабый! – выдыхает тот, вдоволь насмотревшись.

\- Внешность обманчива, - с оттенком насмешки тянет Зир. – Благодаря ему Терл стал богаче на тысячу кредитов.

\- Ах! – изумляется молодой псайкл, и жадно подается вперед, как будто желает рассмотреть Джонни поближе.

Это не то чтобы не нравится – это попросту бесит.

«Зверушка, говоришь?» - Джонни рывком подается навстречу любопытному псайклу, наваливается на решетку всем телом, кривит лицо, стараясь, чтобы рожа получилась как можно более дикой и мерзкой.

\- Ах! – молодой предсказуемо шарахается, врезаясь прямиком в грудь Зира.

По всем правилам Зир должен был оттолкнуть недотепу, но вместо этого покрытая шерстью лапа всего лишь удерживает, не давая упасть.

\- Не бойся, здесь, в клетке, он неопасен, - говорит Зир, почти касаясь губами уха впечатлительного спутника.

Псайклы уходят, причем Зир так и придерживает за пояс своего… Почти обнимает, о да.

Джонни едва не сворачивает шею, глядя им вслед; его настойчивость вознаграждается не предназначенной для чужих глаз картиной: лапа Зира непринужденно соскальзывает вниз, задержавшись на заднице другого псайкла.

\- Действительно, - невесело усмехается Джонни, вновь принимая сидячее положение. – Женщин здесь не водится, так с кем же им…

А есть ли вообще у них, у псайклов, женщины?

Нужно будет завтра уточнить.  
У Терла, у кого же еще.

 

***  
Незапланированное, но весьма приятное приключение минувшего дня было тому причиной, или тот факт, что ситуация в принципе складывалась к полному Терла удовлетворению, но проснулся он в весьма благостном, если не откровенно веселом настроении.  
Да и ночь его прошла на удивление спокойно, без неприятных сновидений и внезапных пробуждений через каждый час; подобное было для Терла редкостью – перемена места на него всегда действовала плохо.

Но сегодня… Сегодня он даже снизошел до скупой похвалы в адрес Зира, который счел необходимым составить ему компанию за утренним приемом пищи. Тем более, что сразу после Терл должен был покинуть базу, и транспорт уже стоял наготове, и все необходимые внушения были сделаны, и Джо-оунни , несколько помятый и явно невыспавшийся, с яркими свидетельствами вчерашней встречи с бывшим, гм, другом на лице, смирно стоял в углу, прикидываясь послушным.

Зир выстилался эталонно – хоть сейчас в Академию, в качестве наглядного пособия по корпоративной этике, - Терл слушал лениво, с видом пресыщенным и благородно-утомленным; в голове его гимн Корпорации мешался с нежным перезвоном золотых слитков и льстивым бормотанием бесчисленных подхалимов.

Неудивительно поэтому, что внезапный вопрос Джо-оунни, этого неугомонного дикаря, не разозлил Терла, а наоборот, привел в еще более радостное расположение духа.  
Озадаченное выражение на лице Зира – ах, да, ведь до этой минуты Джо-оунни молчал, если не считать того яростно выкрика в сторону недобитого дикаря, - а Зир, по-видимому, полагал, что «зверушка» Терла не обучена словам высокого языка псайклов.

Зир озадачился, а потом испугался – мелькнуло паническое в расширившихся глазах, мелькнуло и исчезло – наместник взял себя в руки, но сигнал был принят Терлом молниеносно, и своеобразная зарубка на память сделана: Зир опасается Джо-оунни, Зиру есть что скрывать, и Джо-оунни знает, что именно, непонятно пока откуда, но знает. Что ж, времени у нас много, а скоро будет еще больше; но пока что Терл счел возможным ответить землянину:

\- Конечно же, у нас есть женщины! Или ты, дикое существо, полагал, что псайклы рождаются сразу взрослыми из пустоты космической? – воображение нарисовало яркую и несколько непристойную картину подобного «рождения», и Терл не удержался, откинул голову и разразился лающим смехом.

Зир вежливо подхватил, прикрывая рот зеленоватой – вот оно, пагубное воздействие земной атмосферы, – ладонью; всем своим видом наместник выражал сдержанное, полупрезрительное любопытство, но исходило от него некое напряжение.

«Интересно, очень интересно», - заметил мысленно Терл; полуобернувшись к Джо-оунни он бросил снисходительно:

\- У меня, например, имеются жены. Пятнадцать молодых, прекрасных…

Да, именно пятнадцать, потому что его, Терла, нынешнее положение не позволяло иметь меньше; но когда в последний раз он посещал женскую половину своего дома?

Пятнадцать молодых, прекрасных, соблазнительных, обученных искусству наслаждения и способных удовлетворить самый взыскательный вкус; а он, Терл, едва ли троих удостоил свидания наедине!

Как и положено, он выделял на содержание их достаточно, и ни одна не посмела бы назвать Терла плохим мужем; но не слишком ли он увлекся укрощением строптивого, не слишком ли много времени проводит он в обществе неполноценного, по меркам псайклов, существа?

И сюда, в эту провинцию, в эту дыру – кого он потащил с собой?  
Но ведь не собирался, не планировал, не хотел!  
Поддразнил разок, разбередил дикарскую душу призрачной надеждой, насладился результатом – но почему, зачем не поступил, как было должно, как было задумано?  
Кто знает ответ? Уж точно не Терл.  
И уж наверняка не Джо-оунни.  
Который стоит, чуть подавшись вперед, и с напряженным интересом ждет продолжения; и что это за быстрый, ехидный взгляд на мгновение впивается в Зира? Нет, он точно что-то узнал, нечто такое, что наместник предпочитает держать в тайне…

Терл хмурится – утренней веселости как не бывало, - и завершает беседу с неожиданной злобой:

\- Довольно вопросов. Ты утомил меня, земляшка.

Джо-оунни смиренно опускает глаза, но зоркий взгляд Терла успевает поймать легчайшую судорогу, намек на кривую усмешку распухших губ.

\- Пятнадцать, ну на-адо же… - тянет Джо-оунни вполголоса; руки сложены в замок на животе, в голосе сквозит нечто первобытно-злобное.

Терл хмурится и отмечает на будущее: по возвращении осчастливить жен своим посещением, осчастливить каждую непременно.

В конце концов, великому Терлу нужен наследник; теперь он может себе это позволить.

Терл еще раз обещает мысленно: непременно, обязательно, обещает – и, успокоившись, немедленно забывает о данном самому себе обещании.

Реакция Джо-оунни куда интересней; тайные грешки Зира куда занимательней.

 

***  
«Континент – крупный массив твердой почвы, омываемый со всех сторон океанами»

«Океан – пространство, заполненное преимущественно водой или заменяющей воду субстанцией; занимает пространство между континентами, часто заселено живыми организмами от бактерий до организованных хищников. Пятой экспедицией обнаружена планета Зеро, представляющая собой сплошной океан; состав его…»

В голову Джонни вложены знания, множество знаний.  
Например, о далекой планете, поверхность которой – сплошной жидкий метан; плавают в этой жуткой каше не менее жуткие существа, и псайклы умудрились подчинить даже их – но увидеть планету Зеро Джонни не суждено, а теория не сравнится с практикой.

Одно дело знать, другое – видеть своими глазами.

Джонни представить не смел, что в мире может быть столько воды. Бесконечной, бескрайней, сине-зелено-серой, неспокойной воды, простирающейся от горизонта до горизонта.

«Континент – крупный массив твердой почвы…»

Но никакой «почвы», ни намека на твердь земную впереди не видно; внизу, насколько хватает взгляда, величественно простирается таинственный океан, и кто знает, что и кто обитает в таинственных глубинах.

Джонни словно прирос к обзорному окну – носом, лбом, растопыренными ладонями.

Величие океана поражает; осознание бесконечности водного пространства, расстояния, лежащего между родным краем Джонни и той, незнакомой пока землей, куда несет его – их - механический жук, рождает знакомую боль в сердце. Горло сжимается от удерживаемых внутри слез: пускай он сумеет сбежать с той, другой базы, пускай достигнет океанского берега – сил не хватит переплыть; и даже если в тех краях остались люди… Да и были они там когда-нибудь, кто знает?

Джонни сражен увиденным.  
Никакая теория не сравнится.

И Терл, как на зло, молчит; вдруг разозлился и молчит, только позвякивает стеклянным и сверлит спину тяжелым своим взглядом – словно холодная струйка стекает по позвоночнику, и по коже разбегаются противные мурашки.

Эта тишина, это молчание натужное, давят не хуже океанских просторов.

\- Действительно пятнадцать? – говорит Джонни первое, что приходит в голову.

Лучше разозленный псайкл, чем эта затягивающая безнадежность.

За спиной мелодично звякает.

\- Действительно.

Голос Терла подозрительно спокоен, и это внезапно бесит.  
Все что угодно, лишь бы не эта подчеркнутая снисходительность.

\- Наверное, такие же волосатые уродины, - с подчеркнутой любезностью бросает Джонни, не оборачиваясь.

Сердце тревожно сжимается, все тело напрягается в ожидании… хоть чего-нибудь.

Отрывистый смешок вызывает к жизни новую стайку щекотных мурашек.

\- Не тебе, земляшка, судить о наших женщинах.

Джонни, в общем-то, согласен; однако вскипающее внутри раздражение не дает благоразумно замолкнуть:

\- Не припомню, чтобы видел хотя бы одну.

\- Пф-ф.

Что за дьявольщина: Терлу опять весело?

Приходится все же развернуться – чтобы нарваться на хитрый, с оттенком угрозы желтый взгляд.

\- Стесняешься показать? Или боишься? – Джонни понимает, что несет несусветную чушь, опасную чушь, за которую вполне может поплатиться если не жизнью, то здоровьем точно, но остановиться уже не в силах.

\- Тебя-а? – брови Терла ползут вверх, но кресла он не покидает, равно и на спешит ставить на стол колбу с неизменной желтой гадостью.

\- Один мой знакомый псайкл…, - многозначительная пауза. – Вдруг и жен твоих потянет на экзотику, откуда мне знать.

\- Действительно, откуда, - обычно вспыльчивый Терл сегодня непрошибаем, и это бесит, бесит, бесит.

\- Ты меня бесишь, псайкл, - ощущение само собой оформляется в слова, и от того, что безуспешно подавляемое озвучено, становится легче, намного. – Как же ты меня…

Знакомые отблески зелени в желтых глазах – но Терл и теперь не изволит вскакивать, рычать и хватать за шею когтистой лапой.

Только едва заметная дрожь проходит по затянутому в кожу телу.

\- Чего ты добиваешься, Джо-оунни? – звучит чересчур, слишком мягко.

Чего добивается… Какой хороший, какой своевременный вопрос!  
Кто бы ответил – чего.  
Уж точно не Джонни.

\- Ночью приперся этот твой… Зир, - говорит Джонни просто чтобы что-то сказать; отголосок чужого имени еще зудит на кончике языка, а землянин уже жалеет – он не собирался жаловаться, не думал выдавать неинтересного ему псайкла; но Терл вдруг подается вперед, и черты его лица как-то заостряются, и взгляд пылает опасной зеленью, и Джонни впервые за все время полета чувствует что-то вроде спокойствия.

\- Да, явился и…

Удивительно, как создание вроде Терла – такое высокое и неуклюжее – может передвигаться с такой скоростью.  
Только что ведь сидел в кресле и тискал дурацкую колбу – а теперь стоит почти вплотную, и лапа его лежит на беззащитной шее землянина – так привычно…

\- Продолжай, - тихо рычит псайкл, и Джонни завороженно касается покрытых шерстью пальцев прежде чем выдать Зира с головой:

\- Как я понял, это была экскурсия.

Терл выглядит озадаченным. Но все еще злым.

\- Привел с собой какого-то, - Джонни морщит нос. – Из ваших. Пялились, как на зверя.

\- Ты и есть… - начинает псайкл, но вдруг осекается. – В некотором роде, - завершает он после длинной паузы. – Так с кем, ты говоришь, Зир приходил?

\- Мне откуда знать? – Джонни снова начинает злиться – за «зверя в некотором роде». – Вы, псайклы, все на одно… На одну морду, причем мерзкую.

\- Зира ты как-то отличил, - покрытая шерстью лапа сжимается на беззащитной шее землянина, но не всерьез. Дышать можно.

\- Чего ты добиваешься, Джо-оунни? – повторяет Терл, и Джонни рад бы ответить, но все еще не знает, как.

Поэтому выдает самым наглым, на какой только способен, тоном:

\- А еще Зир трогал того, второго за задницу, и обнимал, и… Ну давай, вышвырни меня в чертов океан! – вдруг срывается он на крик.

Покрытая шерстью лапа сжимается еще немного. Но дышать все равно получается.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого?

Кто бы подсказал, в чем Джонни уверен.  
Уж точно не Терл с этим его изучающим прищуром.

\- Ненавижу, - шипит Джонни, не утруждаясь переводом на псайклово рычание.

Сильный, почти без замаха удар по щеке – и вот он уже согнулся пополам у стены, и лицо его горит в месте соприкосновения с ладонью псайкла, и в груди разливается волна успокоительного оцепенения.

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - бормочет Джонни, не поднимая головы.

\- Не за что, - без тени издевки отвечает Терл.

Снова спокойный – будто и не Терл вовсе, вспыхивающий по любому поводу.

Среди гнетущего молчания Дожни пытается понять, что это было, в последние десять минут.

Кто бы умный ответил…

 

И вновь надеюс, што продолжение следует

***  
От утренней веселости не осталось и следа, и кто, скажите, тому виной?  
Все то же дикое, несмотря на вложенные в его голову знания, несмотря на долгий, хотя и не лишенный приятности процесс укрощения, несмотря на…

А он, Терл, к тому же позволил себе эмоции, поддался внезапному, яркому как вспышка атомного взрыва приступу…

Завершить мысль, произнести, пускай даже мысленно, отвратительное слово, признать себя способным на столь мерзостный атавизм, Терл не осмелился.

Но и прогнать воспоминание – свежее, полное невыносимо-болезненной горечи, так и не сумел. Слишком это было… Слишком. Для псайкла вообще и для Терла в частности.

И с чего вдруг, скажите, подобное вообще взбрело ему в голову?

Наместник Зир решил позабавиться с землянином, с дикарем, с чужой, черная дыра его побери, собственностью.  
Идиотизм чистой воды; но стоило Джо-оунни бросить короткую фразу, как воображение Терла услужливо нарисовало картинку. И Терл не смог удержать контроль над взметнувшейся волной удушливой ярости.

К счастью, он сумел взять себя в руки и не выдал облегчения, которое ощутил после более подробных объяснений Джо… Земляшки.

Именно так теперь, и никак иначе; он, Терл, достаточно уже расслабился, слишком многое позволил и себе, и этому… Этому. Слишком увлекся процессом, чересчур.  
В этом все дело, в этом его, Терла, изъян – затевая какое-либо дело, погружаться в него с головой, отдаваться всем своим существом, не замечая порой кажущихся ненужными мелочей.  
Серьезный недостаток – но, с другой стороны, именно эта черта характера не позволила впасть в отчаянье в тот, вне всяких сомнений, судьбоносный день, когда отвратительный в своем высокомерии старикашка мстительно проскрипел «…еще пятьдесят циклов».  
Удар был сильным и подлым, по всем правилам Академии, но Терл устоял – во многом, если не единственно благодаря собственной дурной склонности.  
В итоге он победил, показал им, всей верхушке, всей, сгори она в огне сверхновой, Корпорации – но теперешняя ситуация не шла ни в какое сравнение с той. И ему, Терлу, необходимо было как можно скорее вернуть контроль. Как можно скорее.

Откинувшись в кресле, он наблюдал из-под полуопущенных век за Джо… За презренным земляшкой: получив отрезвляющую пощечину, он как будто присмирел; по крайней мере, никакого желания продолжать откровенно провокационные беседы больше не выказывал. Уселся в углу, согнув колени, потирает покрасневшую щеку и, если знание дикарской природы Терлу не изменило, пестует в себе мазохистское удовлетворение.

Он ведь тоже, гм, расслабился в последнее время.

Наверное, стоило бы сейчас окончательно обозначить привычные позиции, но в транспорте они были не одни – технический персонал, охрана, несколько рабов; а он, Терл, бывает порой довольно таки шумным, и кто знает, до какой, гм, стадии может дойти процесс, и нечего давать низшим повод для спелетен и откровенного шантажа.

Он, Терл, так хорошо держался сегодня, так умело контролировал собственную ярость – за исключением единственного позорного эпизода, - зачем же срываться именно теперь, навлекать на себя риск быть застуканным, по другому и не скажешь, в неприличном, мягко говоря, положении? А в том, что положение в итоге станет именно неприличным, Терл ни секунды не сомневался.  
Что поделать, если Джо… Дикого земляшку возможно держать в рамках только таким, гм, способом? Способами.

Терл вновь покосился в сторону присмиревшего – надолго ли? – Джо… Земляшки, черная дыра возьми, земляшки! – и, устало прикрыв глаза углубился в несложные расчеты.

Стоило, конечно, подождать еще несколько дней, и он, Терл, потерпел бы, если б не…

В конце концов, он взял с собою все необходимое; а Джо… Земляшка как-нибудь переживет. Не в первый, в конце концов, раз.

Итак, решено и заверено: сегодня же ночью он, Терл, восстановит, как говаривали почившие предки земляшек, статус-кво; отныне - никаких послаблений, никаких провокаций, пусть знает свое место, нахальный дикарь, пускай усвоит хорошенько, если до сих пор не дошло; наверное, здешний дурной воздух породил в мозгу земляшки некие иллюзии – и святой долг Терла развеять их, дабы не упорствовал Джо… Дабы не упорствовал кое-кто в своих опасных заблуждениях.

Вариант, озвученный распоясавшимся Джо-оунни, то полное бессильной злобы предложение «вышвырнуть в чертов океан» Терл не рассматривал.  
Мысль о таком простом и логичном решении проблемы даже не пришла ему в голову.

***  
Удар, пускай и смахивающий на высочайшую милость, несколько отрезвил самого Джонни, поставил мозг на место – так ему, по крайней мере, кажется. Довольно долго кажется, пока он не ловит себя на том, что, не осознавая толком, то и дело касается своей пылающей кожи.

Глупое, бессмысленное занятие; крови ведь нет, и даже зубы все на месте, и Терл, опасно молчаливый, давит и давит неподвижным взглядом полузакрытых глаз; и что б ему не наорать было, псайклову сыну, что за дурацкая сдержанность?

А все-таки, все-таки… Я зацепил его, точно-точно зацепил, ляпнув про Зира; и что же из этого следует?  
А предки великие знают.  
Не убил пока, но все еще впереди; не зря ведь сидит тут эдаким истуканом, молчит и только раздувает проклятые свои ноздри да сжимает то и дело кулаки.  
И смотрит, смотрит; когда насмотришься только..?  
С-скотина, самая что ни на есть скотина.  
Хорошо, что он об этом напомнил, себе, мне – хо-ро-шо. Просто отлично.  
Заодно и тоску зеленую из меня выбил, что тоже нелишне; и наплевать на этот океан, мое дело – найти хоть каких-нибудь людей. Там ведь тоже жили когда-то…? Великие предки.

…Как же вы могли, как допустили, почему, зачем позволили псайклам разбить вас?

Что там Терл сказал однажды: «Вы умели многое, но…»  
А Джонни завороженно листал пожелтевшие, такие хрупкие от времени страницы и сожалел отчаянно, что не может, не умеет понять древние письмена. Быть может, наивно полагал он тогда, может быть, где-то среди этих величественных развалин, среди пропахшего пылью и тленом шуршания прячется разгадка, простой и надежный способ освобождения.

Как можно было быть настолько наивным – но ведь Джонни не знал тогда ничего, кроме замшелых, перевранных тысячекратно, чудесных и пугающих легенд. А Терл не счел нужным посвящать своего «дикаря» в подробности.

«Я знаю о вас, людишках, больше чем вы сами»

..И все-таки, я зацепил его, еще как зацепил!

…Но пятнадцать – пятнадцать, подумать только – жен!

И непристойная, дикая, разнузданная картина разворачивается перед взором мысленным: Терл, хмельной и возбужденный, и голый, само собой – благо, Джонни успел изучить чужое тело до наимельчайших подробностей, и в любой момент может воссоздать ненавистный образ… И женщины, женщины, множество женщин – желтоглазые, томные, с пальцами длинными и гибкими, словно змеи. Жмутся к довольному Терлу бесстыжими телами, трогают, тянутся лиловыми лианами жадных языков – и как же это, предки великие, мерзко, как же противно; какого черта этот поганый псайкл позволяет им…  
Все то, что делал по его приказу Джонни и только Джонни..?

 

Остаток пути проходит в давящей, душной тишине.

Зато по прибытии на место Терл отрывается по полной: первый же псайкл в грязном черном комбинезоне, угрюмо роющийся в недрах гигантского механизма, получает порцию отборных, свысока выцеженных нотаций. А угрюмый взгляд явно замученного работой техника становится поводом для новой отповеди, плюс штраф.

Это правильно, замечает про себя Джонни, это верно. Чем еще псайкла проймешь? Одно золото на уме…

Впрочем, на золото землянину наплевать, он до сих пор не понимает толком, что же псайклы находят в нем; не понимает и великих предков, старательно добывающих этот мягкий желтый металл, переплавляющих в слитки и складывающих в бесконечные ряды; а вот Терл явно валяет дурака, нарочно срывает злобу на безответных соплеменников; и все же Джонни кожей чувствует – сегодняшняя выходка даром ему не пройдет. И неприятный холодок предчувствия мешает как следует рассмотреть место их будущего обитания, эту самую новую базу.

Впрочем, смотреть тут не на что: серые громады жилых помещений, отливающий лиловым купол, вытоптанная ножищами псайклов земля и наполовину собранная громада телепорта. Ничего интересного; а полюбоваться сверху на не испоганенные чужеродным присутствием просторы незнакомого континента Джонни так и не удосужился, занятый борьбой с идиотскими, никому не нужными, неожиданно болезненными фантазиями.

Впрочем, Терл скоро напоминает землянину, что такое настоящая боль: едва захлопнув за собой дверь тесной, в сравнении со спальней в доме псайкла, комнатушки.

Джонни успевает заметить довольно узкую – по сравнению, опять таки, - койку в серо-зеленых тонах; изучить остальное не удается, потому что жесткая, знакомая до сосущей боли под сердцем рука хватает сзади, за осточертевший ошейник, дергает сильно и нетерпеливо, швыряет вперед, точно на серо-зеленое.  
Комбинезон – только сегодня, между прочим, надетый, - трещит по швам, рвется с противным, режущим ухо звуком; железо ошейника врезается в шею и немного в подбородок, но Джонни понимает – кристально и отчетливо – что этому далеко еще до настоящей боли, о, да.

Настоящая не заставляет себя ждать; Джонни воет приглушенно, задыхается, рвет ногтями жесткую серо-зеленую ткань, подается инстинктивно вниз, подальше от этого, но под ним только твердая поверхность, и деваться ему некуда.

Джонни воет, орет во всю глотку, и наверное Терлу нравится, ему хорошо, скотине, он всегда наслаждался именно этой частью их милого «общения»; Джонни кажется, он уверен, что вот сейчас - сейчас точно все, бесповоротно и окончательно; заходясь криками, он ждет благословенной темноты, но понимает одновременно – где-то на уровне инстинкта, - что выживет, выдержит и в этот раз.

 

Глава 5. Условно 5.1, продолжение № 5

***  
Буквы, числа, сделанные собственной рукой записи и аккуратные оттиски на тонких металлических пластинах, слова и знаки высокого языка псайклов и древние письмена впавшей в презренное варварство цивилизации – все смешалось, утратило какой-либо смысл, упорно представало перед раздраженным взглядом дикой тарабарщиной, порождая ноющую боль в правом виске.

Терл нахмурился, встряхивая головой в напрасной надежде изгнать неприятное давящее ощущение, вернуть сосредоточенность, необходимую для запланированного на сегодня дела, и снова впился злым взглядом в блестящую табличку, и опять не увидел ничего, кроме бессмысленно повторяющихся прямых и округлых линий.

Как будто за ночь он внезапно разучился читать, как будто вернулся вдруг в детство, в тот полный торжественной таинственности день, когда ему наконец позволено было впервые приблизиться к обучающей машине и познать основы высокого письма псайклов.

Подобный казус был, естественно, невозможен, и Терл, отшвырнув раздраженно глупую табличку, вынужден был развернуть кресло, вынужден был бросить короткий взгляд к противоположной стене, к узкой и явно неудобной лежанке, сооруженной здесь специально для…

Новая база возводилась в сжатые сроки, без особых излишеств – жилые помещения, защитный купол, барак для немногих рабов, - и пока что ничего похожего на вместительный загон с двумя рядами клеток; Джо… земляшке отводился небольшой закуток в комнате Терла, та самая лежанка и надежно приваренная к стене металлическая петля, точно рассчитанная на толщину крепкой цепи.  
Длина последней позволяла Джо… Земляшке передвигаться по комнате - в ограниченных, естественно, пределах: добраться в случае надобности до уборной, совмещенной с душем, он мог, но вот подобраться к постели Терла, а тем более к его рабочему столу, подкрасться коварно со спины – ни за что.

В данный момент, впрочем, Джо… Дикое создание не предпринимало попыток покинуть отведенное для него место; после ночного… усмирения землянин вряд ли смог бы ходить.  
Даже несмотря на необходимые меры, предпринятые Терлом сразу… после.

Земляшка тих и неподвижен, и не реагирует совершенно на пристальный, полный раздражения взгляд псайкла; шевелился ли он вообще после того, как Терл, старательно вытерев пальцы, швырнул его, полубессознательного, на твердую поверхность лежанки?

Серое покрывало, грубое, но вполне пригодное для того, чтобы удерживать тепло, не позволяет рассмотреть скорчившееся в жалкий клубок тело; лишь несколько золотистых прядей выбилось из-под края…

Дышит ли он? Или же…  
Терла охватывает странное оцепенение, мерзкое чувство – нечто похожее довелось ему ощутить во время памятной беседы с тогда еще начальством, той самой беседы, что положила начало цепи событий, изменивших все.

Или же…  
Терл раздраженно шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Пальцы злобно сжимают пластиковые подлокотники кресла.

Он всего-то и сделал, что восстановил порядок, единственно правильное положение вещей: Терл – хозяин, Джо… замляшка – трофей, развлечение, законная добыча; но впервые за все время псайкл задумывается о том, хочет ли он видеть этот трофей окончательно и бесповоротно сломанным.  
Послушным, смирившимся – несомненно, но сломанным?

Приходится все же встать, покинуть удобную мягкость кресла – сосредоточиться на деле все равно невозможно, не получится, не выйдет, как бы Терл не принуждал себя. Не выйдет, пока он не убедится в том, что Джо… Хорошо, пускай снова Джо-оунни - что он все еще жив, все еще остается его, Терла, не до конца укрощенной собственностью.

Пальцы легко проникают в зазор между ошейником и гладкой белой кожей, и легчайшее биение пульса действует подобно доброму глотку кербанго в разгар напряженного дня; участившийся ритм свидетельствует о том, что Джо-оунни не спит и не без сознания; значит, можно приступить к осмотру.

Вызывающе белое, хрупкое, но сильное и выносливое, и беззащитное в то же время тело предстает перед испытующим взором псайкла во всей своей измученной притягательности.

Нанесенная накануне мазь - удивительное снадобье, созданное дикарями одной из покоренной псайклами планет, улучшенное благодаря усилиям ученых рабов, - успела подсохнуть, образовав на коже довольно толстую бурю корку; и что здесь можно рассмотреть?

Терл наклонятся к неподвижно лежащему землянину, но вдруг рычит раздраженно – не хватало еще испортить одежду, совсем он с ума сошел с этим… С этим.  
И цепь – ее приходится отстегнуть, она как нарочно лезет в руки, мешает, нахально ударяется о костяшки и чуть не ломает ноготь.

Голова Джо-оунни, переброшенного через плечо, болтается беспомощно в так шагам псайкла, и отросшие золотистые волосы приятно щекочут поясницу; то и дело Терл ощущает резкие как бы укусы – тело его, как и положено, покрыто густой растительностью, и трение волос землянина о них рождает короткие вспышки статического электричества.  
Ощущение не то чтобы неприятное, совсем нет.

Теплый поток обрушивается сверху, прямо на голову землянина; Джо-оунни вздрагивает в руках Терла, но глаз не открывает – упрямство или апатия? – Терлу все равно в данный момент. Он занят тем, чтобы решить одновременно две задачи: не позволить Джо-оунни упасть и разбить свою глупую голову о металлическую стену, в то же время избавив его от малейших следов нанесенной недавно мази.

Землялнин, Джо-оунни, удивительно легкий – для псайкла – поэтому с задачей своей Терл справляется, пусть и не без некоторых усилий.  
Потому что зрелище прозрачных струек, затейливо бегущих вниз по белой, щедро украшенной шрамами коже неожиданно завораживает.  
Потому что золотистые волосы Джо-оунни, напитавшись влагой, становятся изумительно темными.  
Потому что землянин, чувствуя каждое прикосновение Терла, - слабо, едва ощутимо, то подаваясь навстречу, то вздрагивая, - глаз так и не открывает. Лишь губы его, все еще отмеченные печатью недавней драки, кривятся то ли устало, то ли страдальчески.

Для осмотра Терл предпочитает собственное ложе – и шире, и света больше; уложив землянина лицом вниз – едва коснувшись щекой серо-зеленого покрывала, он вздрагивает теперь вполне отчетливо, всем телом – устроив это недоразумение как полагается, псайкл без всяких церемоний – какие, ко всем квазарам, здесь могут быть церемонии? - раздвигает упругие полушария белых ягодиц.

На первый взгляд как будто ничего непоправимого; и наощупь куда лучше, нежели можно было ожидать.  
Все-таки некоторые ткани имеют свойство растягиваться – весьма полезное свойство, весьма.  
Что не отменяет свежей порции снадобья, и утреннего приема пищи тоже не отменяет.

Для землянина готовят неаппетитную на вид, но сбалансированную идеально для его организма смесь. Сидеть он пока что не может, и на приказание никак не реагирует, и Терлу ничего бы не стоило, закончив унизительную, но необходимую процедуру лечения, оставить это создание голодным и безучастным, но раздражение, то самое, что заполнило все существо псайкла в первый же миг по пробуждении, вынуждает сотворить новое непотребство. Накормить это чудовище, этого упрямого дикаря, этого Джо-оунни силой, раз уж ему приспичило изображать здесь...

Сидеть, как положено, Джо-оунни пока еще способен, но, чуть приподнявшись на локте и придерживаемый сильной рукой, кое-как, через силу, давясь белесой жижей, под раздраженное рычание Терла – все-таки справляется. После чего без сил заваливается на бок, обмякая в руках озадаченного, запутавшегося вконец псайкла.

Следовало бы теперь перенести землянина обратно, в обустроенный для него специально угол, но Терлу почему-то лень; убедившись в полной, полнейшей беспомощности, а значит и безопасности Джо-оунни, псайкл возвращается к столь легкомысленно брошенной работе.

Буквы, числа, слова – все теперь читается легко, каждый знак выстраивается в полные безупречной логичности фразы, каждый график прост и понятен, каждый расчет оказывается безошибочно верным.  
В виске не стреляет больше отупляющей болью.  
А размеренное дыхание уснувшего крепким сном Джо-оунни совершенно не мешает деловитой сосредоточенности.

***  
Джонни совершенно, абсолютно ничего не понимает.

Когда Терл сделал с ним то, что сделал – грубо, безжалостно и больно, совсем как в старые добрые времена, - все как будто встало на свои места. Он, Джонни, пленник, игрушка, забавный полузверь, всего-навсего средство для воплощения извращенных фантазий одного конкретного псайкла, и это правильно, и так и должно быть, и по-другому быть просто не может; и как же вовремя Терл сделал то, что он сделал! Вправил мозги, можно сказать, вразумил, пускай и в буквальном смысле через задницу.  
Для человека, намеренного бежать, бежать как можно быстрей и как можно дальше, чем бы беготня эта для него не закончилась, жестокое вразумление было весьма и весьма своевременным.  
После такого всякие мысли, не отдающие гнильцой застарелой ненависти, были бы неуместны и даже вредны; и Джонни с успокаивающе привычной яростью, и, валяясь голым под колючей тряпкой, лихорадочно измышлял способы возможного побега.  
И ненавидел, ненавидел, ненавидел.  
Ловил каждый звук, самый тихий шелест движения у себя за спиной и давился невыносимой горечью, образовавшейся вдруг под собственным языком.

А потом, совершенно для него внезапно – способность псайкла, такого громадного и тяжелого, передвигаться иной раз совершенно бесшумно, граничила с дурным чудом, - горячие пальцы по-хозяйски протиснулись под ошейник, касаясь шеи, и недолгое ощущение полета сменилось благословенной свежестью льющейся сверху воды, и шерсть на голой груди псайкла щекотала его истерзанную кожу, и чужая ладонь так уверенно скользила там, внизу, успокаивая и будоража плоть одновременно; не возбуждение, нет, но его смутный отголосок – и это было стыдно, чувствовать подобное, и понимать, что лишь рука, уверенно полуобнявшая поперек груди, отделяет его, Джонни, глупую голову от близкого знакомства с мокрой и твердой стеной; невыносимо, оглушительно стыдно.

Боль прошлой ночи – явственные ее отголоски – не давали тому, новому и стыдному, раскрыться в полной мере; но вернувшаяся было уверенность, едва родившаяся тем утром решимость, как бы растворились в захлестнувшем все существо потоке почти-благодарности.  
Почти – потому что…  
Просто потому.

«Он не наигрался, всего лишь, пока еще нет», - думает Джонни, валясь – опять – лицом вниз, как несколько часов назад; но в том-то и дело, что теперь псайкл не делает ему больно, по крайней мере, специально – не делает; происходящее предки-знает-что явственно отдает… заботой? Тревогой за его, Джонни, здоровье?  
Или, что совсем уж дико – извинением?

Джонни совершенно, абсолютно ничего не понимает…  
Да и понимать, по большому счету, не хочет. И не может, не в состоянии в полной мере осознать, а тем более обдумать и сделать выводы; измученное тело требует сейчас одного – полнейшего покоя.  
Он валяется в нелепой какой-то позе – не то на боку, не то на животе; во рту кисло и вязко после с трудом проглоченной белесой дряни, и левая рука совсем уже затекла, но на любое, самое осторожное движение нет сил совершенно.  
Голова, тяжелая и гудящая, мнится вдруг распухшей громадиной, полной горячего густого тумана. Какая мысль может пробиться сквозь эту непроглядную белизну?  
Ни мыслей, ни чувств, только усталость, бездонная и бесконечная.  
Туман негромко ворчит, клубится неторопливо, выдавая смутные, размытые образы, смысла которых Джонни не успевает поймать; его как будто несет спокойное, но неумолимое течение, словно большие ласковые руки качают его, как несмышленого младенца.

Сквозь туман пробиваются изредка звуки: шелест, скрип, быстрое щелканье и неразборчивое ворчание. С трудом приподняв отяжелевшие веки, Джонни видит прямую, напряженную спину и спадающие темные космы – интересно, они у псайклов всегда такие, или это возможно как-нибудь распутать? Мерцает мертвенно-голубым встроенный в стену монитор, поскрипывает под псайклом кресло, когти быстро, раздраженно постукивают по пластиковой поверхности стола.

Джонни моргает, пытаясь отогнать сонное оцепенение; почему-то кажется очень важным – вот так, бесцеремонно и безнаказанно, разглядывать эту беспечно подставленную спину; но даже самый сильный человек имеет свой предел прочности, а предел Джонни был достигнут минувшей ночью.

Тем более, что засыпать под производимые Терлом звуки оказывается так… уютно.

***  
Дело, казавшееся поначалу не то чтобы пустячным, но и не самым сложным в его жизни, совершенно не ладилось.

День за днем Терл, сверяясь с расчетами, обследовал развалины когда-то величественной столицы, чуть не обнюхивал каждый заросший отвратительно-зеленой травой камень, изучал древние развалины, глотал затхлую пыль мертвых столетий, которую сам же и поднимал, вторгаясь в безмолвные останки разрушающихся зданий. Как выражались предки нынешних земляшек – носом землю рыл, но все было напрасно. Никаких признаков, ни малейшего намека на желанную, казавшуюся такой близкой цель.

Вечера и почти целиком – ночи Терл посвящал новым и новым проверкам: неужели в его скрупулезнейшие, тщательнейшие расчеты все-таки вкралась ошибка, одна маленькая неточность, потянувшая за собой длиннейшую цепь новых и новых, неужели его логика оказалась небезупречной? Быть может, расшифровывая слишком насыщенный, переполненный синонимами и имеющими двойной смысл древний язык, он пропустил нечто важное, нечто такое, из-за чего всю сложную работу придется начинать сначала?

Проблема была в том, что расшифровку он вынужден был осуществлять варварскими, старинными методами; проблема была в том, что ни одна обучающая машина не могла вложить в голову хотя бы базовые основы чужого языка.

Утруждать себя изучением варварских наречий недостойно истинного псайкла; эту простую истину в Терла вбили, в том числе и в буквальном смысле, еще в Академии.

Все дело в том, что он был чересчур для псайкла любознателен, и, наткнувшись однажды на пропитанный пылью, забытый и похороненный в недрах библиотеки свиток просто не смог удержаться.  
Расшифровка совершенно не похожего, не имеющего ничего общего с высокой письменностью псайклов наречия оказалась делом трудным, но увлекательным; а увлекшись, юный Терл, конечно же, попался.

О-о-о, о том давнем позоре, Терл до сих пор вспоминал с некоторым содроганием.  
Мало того, что пришлось пройти через несколько утомительных, а то и болезненных проверок, мало того, что унизительной церемонии раскаянья – на глазах у всей Академии, даже умственно неполноценные уборщики присутствовали! – избежать, несмотря на все усилия разгневанного отца, так и не удалось; мало того, что даже это ничтожество и тугодум Керр осмелился смотреть на него, Терла свысока… Впрочем, последнее Терл исправил довольно скоро, а вот отметка в личном деле, - несмотря на все старания, несмотря на то, что он стал в итоге одним из лучших, скотина ректор так и не удосужился убрать это позорное клеймо, - это свидетельство его, Терла, неоспоримой испорченности изрядно замедлило продвижение по карьерной лестнице.

И он бросил, оставил недостойное истинного псайкла увлечение, забыл о притягательной прелести таинственных знаков, загадочных символов и полных чужеродной логики построений, забыл, как ему казалось – как он сам убедил себя – навсегда, на веки вечные.

Забыл – до первой же заштатной планетки, до затерянной во вселенских просторах колонии…

Упрямство, главный его, Терла, недостаток, сыграло свою зловещую роль; впрочем, обитание на дальних планетах имело свою сомнительную прелесть – здесь Терл мог сколько угодно копаться в чуждых великой цивилизации псайклов древностях. При разумных мерах предосторожности разоблачения можно было не опасаться.

И он, Терл, находил время и силы, насколько напряженной ни была игра, обязательная для знающего себе цену псайкла борьба за место в Корпорации, за лучшее, как можно более престижное место.  
Тайное увлечение, отнимающее громадную долю мысленных и физических ресурсов, тем не менее давала некую иллюзию отдохновения, несло в себе некий намек на бунтарство, а значит и на непредусмотренную законами Корпорации свободу.

Увлечение словами тянуло за собой еще одно: часто для понимания какого-либо термина, какой-либо фразы, для полного понимания чужеродной концепции, требовалось не просто перевести занятные знаки в простой и понятный вид; требовалось изучить явление в целом, вникнуть в перипетии чужой истории, понять, хотя бы поверхностно, принципы мышления иной расы.  
Псайклы – могущественный народ Вселенной, высшая раса, с этим убеждением Терл вырос, это не подвергалось сомнению – с другой стороны, псайклы без тени сомнения брали у покоренных рас все, что считали нужным; а вот вникать…

Может быть, Терл был единственным из псайклов, способным на подобные фокусы; во всяком случае, ни у кого из своих знакомых он не замечал особого интереса к чужому.

Между тем, это затягивало не хуже кербанго высших сортов; это было… Просто напросто было в жизни Терла.

 

Однако, с последним заданием вышла непредвиденная заминка: слишком сложным оказался язык, слишком чуждыми базовые принципы его; на каком-то этапе пришлось привлечь одного из рабов – но, с каждой бесплодной попыткой убеждался Терл, разве не могло это запуганное и забитое создание вольно или невольно ввести своего господина в заблуждение?  
Та самая крохотная ошибка – и все планы летят к черным дырам.

Бессильная ярость душила Терла, и чем больше случалось пустых утомительных дней, тем удушье это становилось сильнее.

Он срывался, срывался все чаще, срывался буйно и с некоторым удовольствием: на тупых долдонов из охраны, на нерасторопный персонал, на сумрачных техников. На этих – с особенным упоением, благо, парни ежедневно давали повод.  
Мерзкие, отвратительные, неполноценные, неповоротливые твари. Ниже техников в Корпорации числились только неполноценные умственно уборщики, грузчики – тупые и покорные создания, пригодные для выполнения самой грязной, самой непрестижной работы. От рабов их отличала только принадлежность к роду псайклов; собственные отцы отказывались от них, матери забывали их имена; по мнению обозленного Терла, здешние техники недалеко отошли от генетически неполноценных.

Почему, спрашивается, до сих пор не настроен телепорт?  
Ах, не хватает кое-каких деталей? Ах, нерасторопный раб случайно испортил важную пластину? Ах, он все еще здесь, только голова разбита? Ах, без его ловких щупалец работа вообще встанет?  
И какой мне толк от вас живых, презренные твари; или, думаете, я не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь вместо того, чтобы работать?  
Эй, ты, как тебя..! Сейчас же, немедленно обнаружить и уничтожить…  
Да, да, мне известно, что за дрянь вы варите с своем дрянном бараке; вот высшая цель вашего существования – соорудить поганый аппарат и гнать, гнать бесконечно эту вонючую дрянь… Вся база пропиталась этим вашим бодрячком!

Терл срывался на все и на вся – за единственным исключением.

Постепенно отходящего от «укрощения» Джо-оунни, слабого, измученного до крайности, но все еще не сломленного, Терл демонстративно не замечал. Насколько подобное было возможно в здешней некомфортной обстановке.

Не замечать Джо-оунни было сложно, хотя тот и проводил свои дни в ничегонеделанье и безмолвии. Оставшись в одиночестве, он так и лежал в одной позе, покидая свою лежанку лишь в случае крайней надобности. Даже сам с собой не разговаривал, что было бы вполне объяснимо в текущих обстоятельствах.

Терл ежедневно просматривал записи, сделанные двумя старательно замаскированными камерами, но ничего, что развеяло бы едва обозначившееся первым их утром на базе ощущение, так и не разглядел.

Он мог убить Джо-оунни, он имел на это полное право и знал об этом; так же знал он, что убить землянина просто так, по велению собственного дурного настроения не сможет. А повода Джо-оунни упрямо не давал.  
И совсем не в его нынешней апатии было дело: часто – а если не лгать самому себе, то каждый вечер – Терл, едва переступивший порог их неуютной комнаты, ловил на себе быстрый, как бы скользящий взгляд; погружаясь в очередной раз в хитросплетения слов и чисел, знал – чувствовал отчетливо – что на него смотрят. Без обиды, иногда почти без ненависти, без особенной какой-то цели. Просто так. Потому что.

***  
Вязкая, чуть сладковатая бурда, которой его пичкали дважды в день, давно уже стояла Джонни поперек горла. Но он ел, давился, но упрямо глотал эту гадость, повторяя себе, что ему нужно, необходимо восстановить силы, как можно скорее.  
Для будущего побега ему понадобится все, на что только Джонни способен.

Убежденность в том, что бежать от псайкла необходимо, крепла в Джонни с каждым, растянутым почти до бесконечности скучным днем.

Он должен был убраться отсюда, обязан, он должен был избавиться наконец от давящего присутствия Терла.

Псайкл больше не трогал его, ни разу, более того – совершенно перестал обращать на Джонни внимание; изучая по вечерам напряженную, затянутую в неизменный кожаный плащ спину, землянин пытался понять, действительно ли его бесит этот последний факт.

Казалось бы, какой смыл злиться на псайкла – тут радоваться нужно, что эта сволочь настолько погрязла в своих делах, что не находит времени на усмирение, укрощение и тому подобные прелести; но почти постоянная тишина и навязанное одиночество начали вдруг тяготить; вид Терла, с головой погруженного в непонятную, но явно сложную работу, его непривычно строгое, без тени обычной, на грани вызова, агрессии, начинало казаться почти… человеческим.

Это пугало, это ввергало в бездны горячего стыда, это… Это нужно было прекратить. Как можно скорее.

Псайкл расставил все по своим местам, напоминал себе Джонни, блуждая рассеянным взглядом по серому, пустому до мертвенной гулкости помещению. Он – расставил, пора и мне расставить все точки.

После чего погружался в обдумывание важнейших планов.

Планы обдумывались туго: лезли без спросу воспоминания, подернутые дымкой ушедших дней картины и сценки.

Псайкл верно сказал: в последнее время они с Джонни неплохо ладили.  
Даже чертов ошейник с сюрпризом, даже пульт в покрытой шерстью лапе не были такой уж помехой; а еще Джонни только сейчас осознал в полной мере, как приятно было дремать под развязную болтовню утомленного, но весьма довольного Терла.

А сейчас этот гад все больше молчит; сейчас он даже не пьет тут желтую дрянь из колбы, предпочитая какой-то крепко – даже через фильтр дыхательный чувствуется – пахнущий, темный густой напиток.

Не хочет, стало быть, портить дело пьянкой; но почему бы хоть раз не отвлечься от чертовых записей и не разразиться очередной хвастливой речью?

Землянину не хватало той, не всегда связной болтовни; осознание оборачивалось сжимающим горло, звериным почти страхом.

Бежать, бежать, и как можно скорей – но чтобы сбежать с поганой базы, нужно было для начала выбраться из не менее поганой комнатушки; давнишние клетки казались Джонни чуть ли не раем – там, в клетках, он был хотя бы не один, в окружающих его, пускай запуганных и забитых людях, он черпал тогда собственные силы.

…А на чужой, невообразимо далекой планете – откуда ты черпал силы там?  
Откуда, от кого, Джо-оунни…  
С отчетливыми, чисто терловскими интонациями.

 

Джонни должен был, обязан был бежать – но, чтобы покинуть опостылевшую комнату, ему понадобится… Ему нужно сперва помириться – или как это безобразие называть – уладить, короче говоря, с псайклом, с чертовым Терлом.

Он-то сам, сволочь высокомерная, первым заговаривать не собирается.  
По всему видно.

Значит, именно Джонни обязан выбрать подходящий момент.

***  
С каждым днем убежденность в том, что ошибка, та самая крохотная, но потянувшая за собой череду новых и новых, все таки имела место быть; скорее всего, на стадии предварительных расчетов; обнаружить мелкую дрянь необходимо было в кратчайшие сроки, но утомленный мозг отказывался работать в полную силу; мысли псайкла последние несколько дней уподобились какой-то сложной фигуре – что-то вроде ленты Мебиуса – и бродили, перекатывались в гудящей от напряжения голове по бесконечной, замкнутой на самое себя кривой.

Необходимо было отвлечься, дать отдых уму и нервам, хоть немного расслабиться, но Терлу знакомы были лишь два вида отдыха – кербанго и Джо-оунни; напиваться псайкл не планировал до окончательного разрешения насущных дел, что до Джо-оунни…  
Терл, естественно, мог бы заставить; Терл мог бы, наплевав на сроки, взять то, что причиталось ему по праву; мог но не хотел почему-то, нечто в нем противилось подобному развитию событий – еще свежо было воспоминание о том раздражении, которое охватило псайкла на следующий день после укрощения; еще безучастен, чересчур, был присмиревший землянин; да и заслужил ли он, это дерзкое, дикое создание, высочайшего внимания?

Помассировав ноющий, пульсирующий тупой болью висок, псайкл позволил себе бросить взгляд на лежащее ничком земное недоразумение.  
Валяется, будто сломанный механизм, притворяется дохлым – но еще секунду назад, буквально только что Терл ощущал ровный взгляд на своей спине!

Самое время посетовать на эволюцию, не наделившую псайклов даром телепатии, или эмпатии на худой конец; вместо бессмысленных, недостойных высшей расы причитаний Терл решил выйти на воздух.  
Небольшая прогулка перед сном ему не повредит, а защитный купол защитит от слишком ярких красок этой затерянной на задворках галактических планеты.

А этот… Пускай и дальше валяется и созерцает потолок; кто такой Терл, чтобы мешать земляшке упиваться страданием? В конце концов, он и затеял всю эту историю с единственной целью – и сущим преступлением было забыть о первоначальных мотивах своего граничащего с извращением поступка.

 

Там, снаружи, нависая торжественно над обманчиво-хрупкой конструкцией купола, бушевал кошмарный земной закат.  
Там, за пределами защитного периметра, шумел, набирая силу, отвратительный земной ветер.

…Когда-то, еще до промышленной эры, до мельчайших намеков на Корпорацию, задолго до того дня, когда первые корабли псайклов начали свой победеносный рейд по Вселенной, во времена незапамятные и надежно забытые, родная планета, пожалуй, напоминала эту поганую Землю. Тогда предки псайклов, дикие и буйные варвары, вполне спокойно обитали среди бескрайних лесов, кишащих животными - в полном смысле этого слова; сгрудившись в сооруженных из камня кривобоких строениях, пили они мутное варево, прародителя кербанго, орали грозные песни воевали, воевали, бесконечно воевали с обитателями близлежащих каменных развалюх.

Память о тех временах, о той полузвериной дикости, о первобытном буйстве, давно и надежно погребена в архивах всемогущей Корпорации; никто не помнит, не знает и знать не хочет, и только такой извращенец, как Терл, мог откопать и долго, со странным, болезненным чувством в груди, портить глаза, разбирая древние закорючки.

Когда-то они, псайклы, были, пожалуй, похожи на этих землян, когда-то…

Крамольная мысль осталась не завершенной, и наверное к лучшему; зато в нос ударила вдруг резкая, весьма характерная вонь – конечно же, чертовы техники, никчемные, недалекие создания; мало ли, что их дрянной аппарат уничтожен по личному приказу Терла, что им стоит собрать новый?  
Отвратительные, ущербные существа, хоть и одной с Терлом крови; не могут потерпеть, не умеют без этого своего пойла, жуткой смеси из остатков топлива, дешевых энергетических добавок и местных каких-то трав. Бодрячок, чтоб ему провалиться; и ведь травились, идиоты поганые, травились неоднократно, потому что на каждой ведь планете одно и то же – собирают аппарат из запасных частей, из бракованных деталей и прочего хлама, а о том, что растительность бывает и ядовитой, для организма псайклов смертельно опасной, совершенно не думают.  
И не отучишь их, как ни старайся; ни крики, ни штрафы, ни отравления с непредсказуемым результатам не действуют, а убивать без разбора техников – себе дороже; техник по иерархии чуть выше уборщика, но попробуй собрать и, главное, настроить телепорт без представителя этой презренной касты!

Знают, знают, животные, и знанием этим прекрасно пользуются…

 

Не желая лишний раз дышать пресловутым бодрячком, Терл счел нужным обойти барак техников по как можно более широкой дуге. Что привело его почти к краю периметра, к невидимой границе, за которой многообразие этой отвратительной планеты обрушивалось на тебя всей своей слепящей невыносимостью.

Охранники, недавно заступившие на дежурство, возбужденно галдели, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Терл не мог упустить случая – отпрянул в тень ближайшего генератора, превратился в слух.

Развлечение получилось так себе: парням из предыдущей смены внезапно удалось подстрелить местного зверя – довольно крупное создание, покрытое короткой шерстью, и с ветвистыми рогами; теперь счастливцы вдоволь наедятся настоящего, не синтезированного мяса; кое-кто из сменщиков сунулся было за периметр, но вместо другого рогача познакомился с обитающим здесь в изобилии видом кровососущих насекомых.

\- Чешется, б..! – громогласно взрыкивала жертва земной фауны; напарники по дежурству хохотали и давали советы разной степени глупости.

…А ведь когда-то, во времена незапамятные, давно и надежно забытые, на родной планете псайклов тоже могли водиться…

Терл яростно затряс головой, отгоняя опасные, вздорные мысли.  
Мало ли, что там водилось в дикие времена; а вот многочисленные здешние насекомые могут доставить массу неприятностей!

Терл живо вспомнил свое знакомство с ярким представителем: на третий, что ли, день его пребывания в этой дыре, раздосадованный донельзя и, соответственно, полный не находящей выхода ярости, он швырнул в стену первым попавшимся предметом, выдохнул шумно и, оглядывая помещение в поисках чего-нибудь еще, что сломать не жалко и недорого, узрел вдруг коричневого цвета, с золотистым, тварь, пренахально восседавшую, где бы вы думали – собственном Терла рабочем столе! Тварь слегка шевелила наставленными на псайкла усами-антеннами и словно бы наблюдала, нет, пялилась бесцеремонно и насмешливо; пойманная Кером и заключенная в прозрачную колбу, она еще почти двое суток воинственно шевелила мерзкими лапами.

Недотепа Кер собрался увезти это домой – маленький подарок одной из жен, эдакий сувенирчик, - но Терл, н на шутку встревоженный подобной живучестью, колбу отобрал и собственноручно сжег в атомной печи; жесткая дезинфекция всей базы избавила псайклов от незваных гостей, но с тех пор Терл исполнился еще большего отвращения к здешним условиям…

Ни облегчения, ни отдохновения бессмысленная прогулка в итоге не принесла; в придачу Терл все-таки надышался миазмами бодрячка, что лишь усугубило мерзкое состояние; и разве удивительно, что раздраженный, уставший от несбыточных надежд псайкл на какое-то мгновение утратил бдительность?

А чертов земляшка, этот невыносимый Джо-оунни, конечно же, воспользовался.

На допустимую длину цепи – но ему, ловко и внезапно подобравшемуся к Терлу со спины, вполне хватило.

И только общему утомлению Терла этот наглец был обязан тому, что псайкл не сломал ему шею немедленно, едва ощутив, как на собственном его животе смыкаются в замок слабые – если сравнивать с псайклом, конечно, - человеческие руки.

Но не свернул, и даже не рыкнул; что там, Терл не нашел в себе сил обернуться, нависнуть над обнаглевшим вконец диким созданием, рявкнуть наконец – нет, он просто замер, опустив тупо голову, созерцая переплетенные между собой пальцы Джо-оунни и чувствуя через все слои разделяющей их одежды неровный стук чужого сердца.  
Потому что Джо-оунни обнаглел настолько, чтобы прижаться к спине Терла всем своим тощим телом.

Тихо звякнула цепь, землянин кротко выдохнул Терлу между лопаток и пробормотал невнятно:

\- Ты сам сказал – мы неплохо с тобой ладили. Перед тем, как…

Не прерывая бессмысленного созерцания, Терл обдумал данное утверждение.  
Без суеты и недостойной поспешности – просто потому что новое, беспардонным поступком Джо-оунни порожденное чувство было одновременно тревожащим – как это ты подставил спину, где твоя осторожность, где инстинкт самосохранения?! – и приятным, очень приятным.

И то самое «ладили», о котором упомянул Джо-оунни, то самое, бурлящим в крови адреналином приправленное – кто знает, что взбредет в голову землянина, не придется ли все-таки нажать пресловутую кнопку, вдавить до упора в нагретый пластиковый корпус неизменного пульта, - оно, родившееся из мимолетной прихоти Терла, из его «а если повернуть вот сюда, что получится?», не лишено было изысканно-извращенной приятности.  
Мягко говоря.

Джо-оунни и в этом показал себя прилежным, старательным учеником; и пусть его усердие продиктовано было смутной надеждой, неистовым желанием вновь очутиться на этой затерянной среди миллиардов звезд планетке, пусть неизменное оставалось неизменным – будем честны с самим собой, хоть раз в жизни: непредусмотренные заранее сеансы, все эти спонтанные уроки, вся эта полусерьезная, почти без крови и криков возня, оказалась неплохой, мягко выражаясь, отдушиной; к тому же, Джо-оунни, как никто другой, умеет слушать…  
И перед кем же, как не перед ним, полуукрощенным, все еще диким созданием, мог Терл хвалиться и важничать в свое удовольствие?  
Спокойная уверенность в том, что Терловы разглагольствования, - изрядно приукрашенные, что уж там, - не будут переданы завистникам; его хмельные откровения так и останутся за плотно запертой дверью спальни, - это тоже благодаря Джо-оунни, и это тоже…

Но не станешь ведь изливать подобное непотребство в присутствии такого покладистого вдруг землянина?

Тем более, что вряд ли данная демонстрация покорности вызвана приступом ностальгии по тем исполненным томного удовольствия временам.  
И уж точно не запоздалым раскаяньем за ту выходку на корабле.

Как ни успокаивает Терла молчаливое созерцание сомкнутых на его животе чужих рук, приходится обернуться.  
Землянин, реагирует отрывистым вздохом; стоит Терлу завершить необходимое движение, как теплая щека Джо-оунни прижимается теперь уже к груди; нахальные руки смыкаются на пояснице.  
Терл чувствует осторожное, прерывистое дыхание – как будто форменный плащ вдруг исчез, растворился без следа в спертой атмосфере; Джо-оунни напряжен, натянут, как медная проволока, сквозь которую к тому же пропущен ток высокого напряжения.

Нужно наконец разрушить наэлектризованное молчание, нужно как-то реагировать, что-то говорить; но прежде Терл поддается нелепому, но настойчивому желанию – взглянуть этому недоразумению в глаза, проверить…

Но сначала нужно оторвать Джо-оунни от своей груди.

Волосы, до неприличия разросшиеся пряди цвета высшей пробы золота, привычно собираются в тугой – в меру тугой «хвост»; такую конструкцию легко намотать на ладонь, да и в случае непредвиденной выходки достаточно будет единственного движения, чтобы оторвать землянину его глупую голову.

Но пока что Терл всего лишь дергает несильно, вынуждая Джо-оунни показать лицо.  
Землянин послушно задирает голову.  
Светлые ресницы чуть заметно подрагивают, в темнеющем взгляде вскипает диковинная смесь невысказанных эмоций.

\- Готов ко всему, м-да..? – говорит негромко Терл; про себя же коротко рычит: «Проверим».

Не забыв о многозначительной, в меру плотоядной - специально для Джо-оунни - ухмылке.

Но сначала… Сначала стоит избавиться от всего лишнего.  
Лишним сейчас является ошейник; и с коротким щелчком глупая железка раскрывается, и, сдернутая нетерпеливой рукой, летит в угол под обиженный перезвон так и не отстегнутой цепи.

Он готов ко всему – к неумолимой, как сама смерть, боли, к свежим кровоточащим ранам, к полным издевки унизительным словам; ко всему, кроме того, что Терл вознамерился ему дать.

Всего лишь маленький урок, всего лишь наглядная демонстрация еще одной, не раскрытой до сих пор стороне чужого характера; всего лишь знакомство Джо-оунни с потаенной гранью его же натуры.

Терл не мог ошибиться в то наполненное неуместной суетой утро: обессиленное, истерзанное тело землянина пускай слабо, но недвусмысленно реагировало на осторожные касания; теперь для Джо-оунни пришло время для полного и тщательного усвоения урока.

Металлического ошейника больше нет; но разве язык псайкла, прекрасный и совершенный инструмент, не в состоянии заменить холодное железо?  
Было бы желание – а его в Терле с избытком.  
Было бы желание – а судорожный вздох, неконтролируемая дрожь хрупкого – по сравнению с псайклом – тела, а отчетливый соленый привкус покрывшей кожу Джо-оунни испарины – отдаются в животе Терла сладковатой болью подступающего возбуждения.

Он дрожит, о-о-о, как он дрожит, этот невыносимый Джо-оунни, как выгибается навтречу изучающей руке; а рука эта уже успела рвануть вниз молнию серого комбинезона, и скользит теперь ,кружит, осязает как бы бесцельно почти лишенную растительности кожу груди.  
Ни намека на привычную уже боль – легчайшее царапанье, самым кончиком ногтя по темной окружности соска лишь подогревает и так тлеющее в крови землянина возбуждение.  
Длинный язык Терла неторопливо изучает подставленную покорно шею; вкус пота и бешенное биение пульса под тонкой человеческой кожей, судорожно дергающийся кадык, новая серия вздохов и сдавленных полустонов – все мешается в невиданный, смертельно опасный коктейль. Незанятая чужими волосами рука скользит в одном ритме с языком; когда второй, удовлетворившись на некоторое время напряженной белой шеей, решает заняться розовеющим среди золотых нитей ухом, первая словно бы нехотя кружит по твердому животу.

Спешить некуда - это вам не Академия с ее скрытыми камерами и появляющимися невесть откуда надзирателями; происходящее сильно напоминает ту давнюю пубертатную возню, яростные, на грани вечного риска оказаться застуканным, эксперименты бурлящих гормонами юношей…

А здесь, на затерянной среди миллиардов звезд планете, на самых задворках обитаемой Вселенной, на этой наспех возведенной базе, в этой тесной, без излишеств комнате, им не способен помешать никто.

И даже неудобство, вызванное разницей в росте, даже будущая тупая боль в спине и шее не служат для Терла поводом для того, чтобы хоть ненадолго прервать обучение.

Оторваться сейчас смерти подобно, тем более, что рука, бессистемно на первый взгляд блуждающая в гостеприимно распахнутом вырезе комбинезона, в блужданиях своих добирается наконец до неоспоримого свидетельства Терловой правоты.  
Язык, оставив в покое горячее ухо, плавно минует гладкую щеку, скользит небрежно поверх трепещущих ресниц, рисует кривую дугу вдоль покрытого испариной лба, подбирается к полуоткрытым, изогнутым почти страдальчески губам землянина.  
Никаких поцелуев, не сегодня, хотя Джо-оунни вполне созрел для этого; всего лишь вкрадчивые, невесомые почти касания, всего лишь намек, всего лишь иллюзия пряного вкуса.  
Ладонь уверенно осязает горячую тонкую твердость там, внизу; грубая ткань комбинезона царапает тыльную ее сторону, задевая растущие на ней короткие темные волоски; Джо-оунни выгибается в пояснице совсем уже непристойно, ведомый одним из древнейших инстинктов. Щекой и частично губами Терл чувствует, как кипящая кровь приливает к щеке землянина.

Теперь можно и поговорить.

\- Стыд, - прижимая пылающее лицо землянина к своему, не менее разгоряченному, шепчет Терл. – Тебе стыдно, Джо-оунни, тебе так стыдно сейчас… Наверное, ты готов умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать, лишь не признавать… Ты ведь ждал от меня новой боли, ты ведь не думал, что я способен дать нечто иное? Тебе стыдно, Джо-оунни, ты умираешь сейчас, ты умираешь тысячу раз, но ты не умершь окончательно. Не сегодня. О-о, нет.

Бессистемная болтовня слегка отвлекает от собственного возбуждения; рука, уловившая нужный ритм, двигается размеренно и неумолимо.  
Джо-оунни пылает, все лицо его, все тело, каждая клеточка; его пальцы беспомощно царапают черную кожу так и не снятого форменного плаща, – и Терл, вполне удовлетворенный достигнутым результатом, выдыхает в горящую щеку:

\- Good boy, - с трудом, но вспомнив слова чужого языка. – Хороший мальчик.

Короткий, полный неописуемой смеси эмоций вскрик изливается в уши Терла целебным бальзамом.  
Другой, вполне реальный и вязкий, горячий, как сам Джо-оунни – извергнутое мучительными толчками семя, свидетельство то ли торжества Терла, то ли его поражения, - растекается между пальцев.

Теперь можно позаботиться и о собственном удовольствии.  
Но, прежде чем вытереть руку о серый комбинезон землянина, прежде чем властно потянуть книзу все еще обмотанные вокруг другой ладони золотистые волосы, прежде чем высвободить наконец пульсирующее в кожаном плену свидетельство собственного желания… Прежде чем занять чуть дрожащие губы Джо-оунни делом…  
Терл хочет, ему необходимо еще раз заглянуть в эти невыносимо-светлые, подернутые дымкой послевкусия глаза.

Увиденное вполне удовлетворяет параноидальную часть псайкла.

Все прочее заканчивает землянин; преподанные ранее уроки не прошли все же даром.

Терл щурится пресыщенно и устало; возвращая ошейник на его законное место, псайкл вспоминает вдруг, абсолютно не к месту, что его блуждания среди пыльных развалин все-таки нельзя назвать совсем уж бездарными; кое-что для души в россыпях древнего хлама все же нашлось.

***  
Думать о произошедшем не хотелось категорически.  
Слишком свежи были ощущения, слишком еще горела кожа в местах, которых рука псайкла касалась с такой пугающей деликатностью.  
Слишком огромно было чувство беспомощности, слишком пылали от непроходящего стыда щеки.

И ведь не виноват никто, кроме самого Джонни.  
Чертов Терл всего-то и сделал, что подыграл своему «земляшке», заодно перевернув все с ног на голову.  
В очередной раз.

«Зато ты получил ответ на тот свой вопрос, - вкрадчивым шелестом вклинилась непрошенная мысль. – И что ты, Джо-оунни, будешь со всем этим делать?»

Да уж, получил, еще как получил.

«Способны ли псайклы на нежность?» - Джонни уверен был, что ни разу не ляпнул подобного вслух, да и не хватило бы у него тогда сил на подобные глупости; но этот хренов Терл словно бы вскрыл череп землянина острым ногтем, покопался бесцеремонно в мыслях, чувствах и воспоминаниях, перебрал тщательно и с высокомерным интересом, нашел нужное и решил в итоге «А не сыграть ли мне в новую игру с крошкой Джо-оунни ?»

И ведь не виноват в этом всем никто, кроме самого Джонни.

Как-то помириться с псайклом было необходимо, землянин признавал это; проводя бесконечные часы в скуке и одиночестве, он оттачивал мысленно фразы, продумывал каждое движение и выражение лица, каждый взгляд свой; перебирал в памяти все, что успел узнать о псайклах вообще и об этом конкретном в частности – и снова мучился со словами, стремясь найти единственно точные и правильные.  
И на опостылевшей лежанке, и отмокая под прохладными струями, и разглядывая украдкой Терлову спину – он думал, планировал и высчитывал; и нужно было в итоге поддаться глупому импульсу, внезапному, но настойчивому – даже не желанию, но не имеющему названия ощущению…  
Быть может, потому что псайкл в последние дни выглядел даже не усталым – измотанным до последней степени; быть может от того, что упасть на холодный пол со сломанной шеей было бы лучше, чем и дальше тухнуть в этой поганой комнатушке, отличавшейся от памятной клетки лишь отсутствием прутьев; как бы там ни было, Джонни сделал то, что он сделал. И Терл, чертов ненавистный псайкл, поступил в точности как псайклу и полагалось; совершенно не так, как Джонни мог бы ожидать.

Оглушил, ошарашил, совершенно сбил с толку и, конечно, же, показал в который уже раз, долбанное свое псайкловское превосходство.

…А ведь он уверен был, после всего, что между ним и Терлом было, после всей той яростной боли, после обреченного бессилия и убивающего душу отчаянья – после всего этого Джонни знал, что никогда больше, никогда, ничего… Никого не… И почти уже смирился с этим знанием.

…Но все же, все же…  
Как понять теперь, помирились они или все еще нет?

Помириться с псайклом – вот ведь дурацкая мысль!

Но все же, все же…

Отмытый, что называется до блеска – но воде так и не удалось полностью смыть воспоминания, - притихший и настороженный Джонни сидел на самом краю ненавистной лежанки, как никогда чувствовал всю тяжесть железа на собственной шее и упорно буравил глазами серый бетонный пол.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы Терл, обернувшись – он так и не спал, что ли, поганый извращенец? – прочел в глазах Джонни намерение.

Освобождение или смерть, окончательное завершение всей этой кошмарной истории; а если псайклу угодно и дальше играть в молчанку – что ж, бетонная стена вполне подойдет для того, чтобы разбить собственную глупую голову; то-то удивится Терл, обнаружив вечером…

\- Проснулся? – холодный прищур псайкла Джонни оценил как издевку – он уверен был, что Терл слушал каждое его движение с той самой минуты, когда землянин открыл глаза. – Очень хорошо.

Размашисто хлопнув ладонью по столу – ага, экран гаснет, значит где-то там имеется кнопка, - псайкл поднялся из кресла, невольно поморщившись.

«Спина, наверное, затекла», - с невольным злорадством отметил Джонни.

И поскорее отвел глаза от осунувшейся, но все равно самодовольной физиономии.

Впрочем, взглянуть в лицо псайклу все же пришлось – когда рука, причинившая накануне столько сладкой муки грубовато дернула за ошейник.

\- Без глупостей, Джо-оунни, - желтые, с проблесками злой зелени глаза сказали то, чего Терл не соизволил произнести вслух.

Впрочем, землянину не привыкать было к высказанным и молчаливым угрозам; главное же заключалось в том, что его, кажется, тащат на прогулку.

Теперь как никогда нужно было прикинуться мирной овечкой.

Пожалуй, тот импульс оказался все же весьма кстати.

А стыд… Что ж, человек способен пережить и не такое. И не только пережить, но и продолжать жизнь дальше.

Только не упусти момент, Джонни.  
Только не упусти…

Его действительно выводят наружу, и Джонни дергает головой – он ведь не успел здесь ничего рассмотреть, - но смотреть, по большому счету, особо не на что: несколько скучных бетонных коробок с вытоптанным до мертвой пыли пространством между ними, темнеющая по центру и явно недоделанная громада – телепорт, – снующие тут и там псайклы, и нависающий над всем этим защитный купол, из-за которого неповторимо-синее земное небо кажется налитым сиреневыми предгрозовыми тучами.

Его впихивают в транспорт, где уже ждут три угрюмых вооруженных псайкла – охрана, куда же без нее; внутри Джонни раздумывает с минуту, не устроить ли маленький спектакль, для Терла персонально, не присесть ли у его ног, словно послушная собачонка?

«Нет, - с трудом сумев не содрогнуться, сказал себе Джонни. – Этого он от меня не дождется. Никогда»

Но из-за того, что сейчас жизненно необходимо выглядеть безопасным, к обзорному окну он тоже не спешит. Молча устраивается там, куда самодовольная скотина Терл указывает коротким кивком головы; на протяжении не слишком длинного полета землянин сидит без движения, упершись затылком в стену и как бы устало прикрыв глаза. И держит, из всех сил своих держит на лице выражение туповатой покорности. Что составляет известную трудность – из-за охватившего Джонни напряженного возбуждения, из-за бросаемых на него то и дело взглядов псайкла.  
Их Джонни чувствует все так же – всей кожей. И не нужно открывать собственные глаза, чтобы убедиться в их сжимающих сердце реальности.

\- Давным-давно, - вдруг начинает псайкл, и Джонни невольно вздрагивает, - в этих местах нельзя было плюнуть, чтобы не попасть в какого-нибудь земляшку. Давным-давно, еще до появления победоносного флота псайклов, здесь была огромная, бесконечная по вашим дикарским меркам страна.

«Страна» - Джонни морщится.  
Знакомое слово.  
Кажется, это понятие было втиснуто в его ошарашенный мозг вместе с грубым языком псайклов.

Страна – это…

\- А сейчас мы посетим то, что было когда-то ее столицей, - завершает псайкл не без самодовольства. – Многие здания сохранились до сих пор; ты представить себе не можешь, Джо-оунни, как хорошо умели строить эти твои «великие предки».

Джонни вспоминает величественные развалины «запретного города» и едва заметно кивает.  
Да уж, предки нынешних землян были воистину велики и непостижимы.  
Но псайклы оказались сильней.

А Терл продолжает вещать: о древних столицах, о сотнях древних земных языков и наречий, о разнообразии земных рас, о высокой и длинной, как мифический Змей-пожиратель стене, чтоящей до сих пор где-то далеко на востоке; «…и чтобы ты мог представить, Джо-оунни – она стояла там за тысячу лет до псайклов, и стоит до сих пор; хотел бы я знать, что за методы они использовали!»; и Джонни вдруг озаряет: да ему не с кем поговорить, этому псайклу – охранникам эти россказни не интересны, прочим псайклам, наверное, тоже; вспомни же, Джон, ведь и в худшие времена он только и делал, что болтал без умолку – перед тем, как в очередной раз показать тебе твое место.

Да ты посмотри, Джонни, открой свои упрямые глаза и посмотри: его ведь распирает, по-другому и не скажешь; слова льются из его рта бесконечным потоком, и в глазах этих кошмарных разгорается голодный огонь – какое-то золото расплавленное, и безо всяких намеков на зелень; еще бы, ведь сейчас он не злится, не бесится и не выдумывает свеженьких способов для «укрощения» своего личного «Джо-оунни»; и что же за жизнь у этих псайклов такая, что излить душу можно разве что бесправному пленнику?

Джонни спросил как-то, бросил прямо в ненавистную рожу – то самое, насчет жизни без доверия; хотел задеть, ударить побольней, и оказался в итоге бит сам (Карло, Карло, надеюсь, что еще хотя бы один раз встречусь с тобой; единственного раза будет довольно, лишь бы никакие псайклы не отирались поблизости); но разве не было в той, жестокой и холодной отповеди Терла тщательно скрываемых оттенков застарелого одиночества?

Псайкл ударил тогда в ответ, ударил расчетливо и молниеносно; однако, в голосе Терла, так и сочащемся презрительным высокомерием, не ощущалось разве…

Джонни просто не понял тогда, слишком занят был тем, чтобы не сломаться окончательно под тяжестью обрушившейся на него боли, боли предательства; и только сейчас, почему-то именно сейчас пришла в голову простая и ясная мысль: ничего-то ты, Тейлор, в псайклах не смыслишь. Ни-че-го.

И как же это все невовремя, как же не к месту! Зажмурившись, Джонни решительно тряхнул головой, пытаясь изгнать незваную мысль, ненужное сейчас и опасное озарение – ведь на какой-то ничтожный миг, на сущую долю секунды та решимость, которую он столько дней собирал по крупицам, та выпестованная в душе одержимая жажда свободы сменились неуместным сочувствием; в какой-то момент Джонни Гудбой Тейлор почувствовал предательское желание остаться; сидеть, свесив руки между полусогнутых коленей и слушать, слушать бесконечные россказни Терла; и пускай бы этот полет в неизвестность не закончился никогда…

Мягкий толчок, сигнализирующий о приземлении, окончательно, как он надеялся, привел Джонни в чувство; во всяком случает, Терл умолк на полуслове, став суровым и собранным.

\- Прибыли, - коротко констатировал он.

 

Джонни дышал и никак не мог надышаться; и показалось ему, или здешний воздух неуловимо, но все же отличается от того, к чему землянин привык с рождения?

Странно, ведь деревья, насколько можно судить, ничем абсолютно не отличаются от тех, что растут в родных местах; но все же, все же…

Или это пахнут нагретые солнцем темно-красные камни, змеящиеся совсем рядом остатки высокой зубчатой стены?

Никогда до этого не видел Джонни таких стен; никогда не видел и величественных башен, подобных той, что одиноко, и все же гордо впивалась тонкой своей верхушкой в самое небо?

И что это там блестит в слепящей вышине? Неужели звезда..?

\- Когда-то их было несколько, - проследив за направлением чужого взгляда, сообщает Терл. – Когда-то, если старые тексты не лгут, они еще и светились каждую ночь.

Джонни задирает голову, высоко-высоко, вдыхает странно-сладковатый воздух и пытается представить…

Терл тем временем лезет в недра кожаного плаща; хотел бы Джонни знать, сколько у него там потайных карманов? Или не хотел бы?  
Пусть его копается и сопит; пока псайкл возится, есть время еще немного полюбоваться прекрасной башней. И подумать о том, как, наверное, гордились жившие здесь люди этим чудесным строением и сияющими во мраке ночи рукотворными звездами.

 

Джонни потрясет, ошарашен и растерян; пока Терл размашисто шагает по едва видным сквозь травяной ковер буровато-алым камням, он все пытается сосредоточиться на главном. Призывает на помощь самые черные, самые гадкие свои воспоминания – но на беспросветно-кровавое накладывается пережитое совсем недавно; злое рычание как бы заглушается в голове землянина вкрадчивым, чуть сдавленным шепотом: «Тебе стыдно сейчас, Джо-оунни?» И обжигающая щекотка чужого жаркого дыхания на собственном, и без того пылающем лице.

..Да и куда, скажите предки, ему бежать?  
Лишь безумец поверит, что способен пересечь в одиночку громадный континент, лишь самоубийца решит пересечь бескрайнюю синь океана… Даже если удастся сбежать, дойти до края твердой земли, даже если лодка для Джонни найдется – или он в своем упрямстве желает угнать псайкловский транспорт?  
А ты знаешь, как управлять им, а, Джонни?  
Тебя ведь выучили обращению лишь с одной, предназначенной для горных работ машиной.  
Да и Терл не станет думать и минуты, отдаст приказ; игры играми, но повторять прежние свои ошибки псайкл явно не настроен.

Что ты станешь делать, даже если сбежишь от него, а, Джонни..?

 

Яркая, как солнечный свет злоба – на самого себя, на псайкла, так внезапно заворожившего своими чертовыми россказнями, на сумрачных кретинов-охранников – вот они, топают с равнодушно-усталыми харями, и плевать им на останки прекрасного когда-то города, и на башню с упрямо рвущейся к небу звездой, и на Джонни, и даже на Терла; посмотрите только на них: один когтем в зубах ковыряется, другой чуть ли не зевает, третий так вообще расчесывает покрасневшую щеку! – злость на все и вся охватывает Джонни с новой силой; уловив страдальческое мычание чешущегося псайкла, землянин с удовлетворенным злорадством думает: «Так тебе и надо, дубина инопланетная».

\- Каждому выдали спрей, - раздраженно рычит Терл – он, оказывается, тоже все слышал, несмотря на сосредоточенность на поблескивающих в солнечном свете тонких пластинах с записями. – А если кому-то известное пойло дороже собственной безопасности…

\- А я знал, что оно куса-ается?! – горестно взвывает жертва земных комаров, и дружный гогот двух других охранников гулким эхом разносится по пустынной древней площади.

А Джонни вдруг вспоминает, как Терл, всякий раз перед выходом за границы базы, кривясь и поджимая губы, опрыскивает себя из маленького флакона. И, чуть повернув голову, осторожно втягивает ноздрями, пытаясь поймать исходящий от псайкла запах.

Джонни ловит себя на этом, ловит и мысленно обзывает идиотом и извращенцем; «соберись, соберись же, ну!» - велит себе он; чтобы укрепиться в собственной решимости, поспешно отводит взгляд от задумчивого Терла, впившегося глазами в чертовы таблички.

Незамеченное раньше строение – мрачный куб, выпирающий из почти не разрушившегося куска стены – привлекает его внимание.

Оглянувшись к охранникам – нет, и вовсе они не смотрят в его сторону, занятые словесным издевательством над любителем почесаться – Джонни осторожно касается Терлова рукава.

\- Это..? – кивает он в сторону почему-то пугающего, но одновременно притягательного строения.

Терл перебирает записи:

\- Кажется, гробница какого-то древнего вождя, - и отмахивается было от землянина, но вдруг напрягается, весь и сразу – почуявший добычу хищник, да и только.

\- А что если… - едва слышно, себе под нос тянет псайкл; в следующую минуту он уже полон решимости: - Ты и ты, - отрывисто велит он охранникам. – Встать здесь. Третий – наверх. Готовность один; и у кого, матьвашупсайклу, фонарь?

ТВС

 

Истершиеся каменные ступени ведут вниз, в застывшую, затхлую темноту.

Пока Терл, лихорадочно блуждая лучом фонаря по древним стенам, ощупывает каждую в поисках тайников, Джонни в каком-то торжественном оцепенении смотрит на покосившееся нечто в самом центре темной комнаты.  
Это каменное возвышение, эдакий постамент; поверх его возвышается некий ящик размером с человека; приблизившись – вслед за тянущим цепь Терлом, - землянин видит застывшее восковое лицо, высокий чистый лоб и острую аккуратную бородку.  
На мертвеце странная, не виданная никем из сородичей Джонни одежда; рядом с последним ложем давно почившего человека клонится идеально гладкая палка; кроваво-алое полотнище, почти без признаков тления, почти касается высокого лба.

…Кто он был, это человек, чем прославился, что значил для живших когда-то – раз его лишенное жизни тело не зарыли глубоко в землю, не сожгли в пламени погребального костра, но устроили так, чтобы каждый мог прийти и увидеть.  
Наверное, Терл знает – он вообще неприлично много знает, псайкл чертов.

А псайкл тем временем обследует постамент, шипит в бессильной злобе:

\- Ничего.

И, покосившись на заметно подавленного Джонни, поясняет:

\- У некоторых диких рас принято хоронить вождей вместе с их сокровищами.

Джонни кивает едва заметно.

Ему плохо в этой безмолвной гробнице, спертый воздух, наполненный тленом и безысходностью, давит на плечи; но в то же время все здесь дышит незримым величием, памятью давно ушедших веков.

\- А как хоронят у псайклов? – говорит он просто чтобы не молчать.

На самом деле, ему не интересно; но ответ следует незамедлительно:

\- Сжигают в атомной печи, естественно, - быть может, Терлу тоже неприятно здесь, быть может, и на его плечи давит мертвенное величие прошлого. – К чему все эти бессмысленные церемонии… Двигайся же; или хочешь прилечь рядом..?

После затхлого мрака гробницы солнечный свет ослепляет.

Джонни жмурится от жгучей боли в глазах и слушает разочарованное сопение Терла.

Топают тяжело равнодушные ко всему охранники. Рявкают в один голос, что «инцидентов не было», скрипят негромко кожей плащей, ждут указаний.

А Джонни не хочет, совсем не хочет обратно в псайкловский транспорт; мысли о побеге ушли на задний план, и злобы в нем больше нет – он просто хочет еще немного побыть здесь, в этом удивительном городе, побродить молчаливо меж древних камней, надышаться вволю целебный воздухом родной Земли; и что-то подсказывает ему, какое-то смутное смутное чувство сродни озарению, что и Терл пока что не рвется под неподвижную громаду защитного купола.

 

\- Черная дыра знает что, - бормочет псайкл, то и дело нервно дергая свой конец цепи.

Прогулка по мертвой столице слегка затянулась, но едва ли Джонни расстроен этим фактом.

Это и похоже и непохоже на город предков; это прекрасно и печально, это рвет душу на мелкие части и одновременно наполняет ее светлой грустью.

Джонни не думает о побеге - он смотрит и смотрит, и касается бережно руками, впитывает в себя теплую шершавость стен и гулкий перестук шагов по пыльным камням; какое-то время спустя этого его настроение передается и Терлу; и вот уже псайкл, встряхнувшись и расправив плечи, тянет землянина вперед, к одному ему понятной цели.

…Книги, множество книг – Джонни знает, что это такое, он помнит еще негромкий шелест хрупких страниц и неповторимый аромат, исходящий от пожелтевшей от времени бумаги.  
И неважно, что знаки, густо усеивающие эти страницы, совсем незнакомы Джонни.

«Сотни языков, тысячи наречий» - так, кажется?

Джонни садится на пыльный обломок, гладит бездумно темный, с тиснением, переплет:

\- Кто он был, ну тот..? – спрашивает он негромко, не поднимая глаз.

\- Понятия не имею, - отзывается Терл, и голос его задумчив, и слова как бы тянутся, и Джонни, все-таки решившись взглянуть, видит, как грубая когтистая рука тянется к стоящему на покосившейся полке… И тут же падает с недостойной поспешностью; в следующий миг, осознав нелепость ситуации – надо же, кого устыдился! – псайкл все-таки берет вожделенную книгу.

\- Не буду скрывать, - продолжает псайкл, и в голосе его прорезаются знакомые хвастливые нотки. – О землянах мне известно многое. Но, - сухой шелест страниц между пальцами, - слишком мало было времени, чтобы узнать о вас все.

\- Расскажи, что знаешь, - неожиданно для самого себя просит Джонни; поймав оценивающий желтый взгляд, он чувствует, как лицо его заливается краской.

Но что сказано, то сказано, и вряд ли Терл, так вдохновенно изливающийся в каюте транспорта, будет теперь упрямиться.

С величайшей осторожностью Джонни откладывает древнюю книгу; он согласен даже смотреть на чертова псайкла, лишь бы он…

И он, конечно же, не отказывает землянину в маленькой милости; он себе, извращенцу такому, сейчас не отказывает.

Охрана мается снаружи; Джонни, обратившись в слух, готовится слушать; Терл стоит среди безмолвных развалин, и падающие в пролом стены лучи солнца делают его пепельно-черно-золотистым исполином, присмиревшим хищником – и это, вдруг понимает Джонни, красиво, до рези в глазах красиво, особенно когда желтые глаза разгораются расплавленным золотом, и слова льются нескончаемым, завораживающим потоком.

Как будто в трясину затягивает – но болото предпочитает плоть, а Терлова магия – душу; почти завороженный, почти уже погрузившийся с головой в этот чарующий омут, почти поддавшийся Джонни – вдруг словно бы просыпается. Весь и сразу.

Мысль работает четко, с леденящей быстротой: вот я, Джонни Гудбой Тейлор, вот псайкл, вот ошейник, а вот и цепь; и если кое-кто все-таки хочет убраться отсюда, то настала пора; – взгляни-ка, он совершенно расслабился, и ладонь его, держащая железную змею, почти что разжалась; если решил бежать – сейчас самое время.

Тело еще не вполне оправилось от чарующего оцепенения; но Джонни понимает, ясно и отчетливо – или сейчас, или никогда. Если хотя бы секунду он даст себе на раздумья – немедленно утонет в этом вязком болоте из чужих слов.

Поэтому, не позволяя себе больше ни единой мысли, он с силой дергает пристегнутый к ошейнику конец проклятой цепи, одновременно с этим вскакивая на ноги; звон, с которым выскользнувшая из лапы псайкла цепь падает на камень пола, оглушает; но времени у Джонни уже нет, совсем; ныряя в темнеющий слева проем, Джонни слышит панический звон тянущегося по камню металла.  
Вслед ему несется яростный вопль Терла – злобное рычание хищника, жестоко обманутого в своих ожиданиях.

 

Он бежит, бежит, резко вдыхая и выдыхая неподвижный воздух, задевает плесами внезапные углы и оскальзывается на обломках камней; тяжелая цепь тянется вслед ему с веселеньким звоном, словно бы дошло до нее, что этим своим звоном она помогает своему хозяину Терлу; и зря Джонни несется вот так, сломя голову – рев псайкла наверняка был слышен далеко, и заскучавшие охранники, конечно же, рыщут сейчас вокруг полуразвалившегося здания, карауля возможные выходы; а разве забыл Джонни, что псайклы – весьма искусные охотники?

Остановиться, сейчас же, и подобрать растреклятую цепь, намотать пока что на собственный локоть – и не забывай, пожалуйста, милый мой Джо-оунни, что псайклы – один конкретный псайкл так уж точно – умеют в случае необходимости быть невероятно быстрыми и совершенно бесшумными.

А ты, милый мой землянин, дышишь тут не хуже больших кузнечных мехов; и самым умным для тебя будет забиться в какой-нибудь угол, в самую темную щель и унять сбившееся во время стремительного бега дыхание; сиди и слушай, иного пока не остается.

Отвыкшие от таких нагрузок ноги устало гудят; сколько Джонни не напрягает свой слух – слышит лишь зловещую тишину.

Ни внутри, ни за стенами – ничего, ни единого звука. Даже какого-нибудь залетного комара, и то…

Хр-рясь!

Короткий сухой щелчок - попавшийся под ноги осколок стекла?

Вот оно, заходится едва угомонившееся сердце Джонни. Вот он, твой личный демон, твое проклятие, твой собственный, в своем роде единственный псайкл.  
Вот оно, последнее противостояние.  
Потому что за это Терл тебя точно убьет.

Джонни почти не дышит в своем сомнительном убежище, боясь упустить малейший шорох, боясь отчаянно выдать себя.

Но тишина не нарушается больше ничем; ни шелеста, ни намека на сдерживаемое старательно дыхание.  
Тишина давит, совсем как затхлый воздух памятной гробницы.

А в груди у Джонни разгорается пожар – нужно вдохнуть, дать легким порцию живительного воздуха; и он решается, у него попросту нет выхода; и в тот же момент, когда землянин, стараясь быть как можно тише, раздувает напряженные ноздри, ровно в тот самый момент гнетущую тишину мертвого здания разрушает вкрадчивое, полурычащее-полумурлычущее:

\- Не прячься от меня, Джо-оунни… Не нужно.

И после короткой, исполненной хищного напряжения паузы:

\- Ты все еще здесь, Джо-оунни. Я знаю. Я чувствую.

И пусть бы предки великие прямо сейчас сошли на землю за истерзанной, на части рвущейся душой Джонни, если он тоже не чувствует Терла.

Чертов псайкл где-то рядом, недопустимо близко; но проклятое эхо, отскакивая от древних стен, не позволяет в точности определить расстояние.

Быть может, псайкл затаился сейчас за во-он тем углом, затаился подобно голодному зверю; быть может прямо сейчас его тень надвинется на замершего на каменном полу Джонни, и когтистая лапа вот-вот вцепится в его длинные волосы, быть может…

Он не успевает додумать, что тут еще может быть – словно в кошмарном сне, с такой же точно медлительной неумолимостью, знакомая тень появляется на обшарпанной стене, прямо напротив Джонни.

Ни малейшего шума шагов - но землянин уже приготовился; пускай это будет последним, что он сделает в своей никчемной жизни, но он, Джонни Тейлор по прозвищу Гудбой, это все-таки сделает.

 

Грозная тень чуть колеблется – значит, псайкл стоит пока на месте, вслушиваясь, как и Джонни, в звенящую от напряжения тишину; еще один, невыносимый в своей бесконечности миг – и тень начинает двигаться, расти, растягиваясь на всю чертову стену.

Значит, Терл решился идти вперед.  
Значит, для Джонни настала пора действовать.

Пересохшее от напряжения горло не способно издать ни звука; но дикий его бросок не остается незамеченным. Чертов псайкл успевает выбросить руку – вперед и чуть вправо; Джонни, исполненный обреченной решимости, с застывшим на лице злобным оскалом, жаждущий псайкловой или своей собственной крови, со всего размаху натыкается на чужой острый локоть. Соприкосновение происходит точно в районе солнечного сплетения; землянин задыхается, откатываясь от пылающего бешенством псайкла; поганя цепь с радостным звоном тянется за ним.

\- Джо-оунни… - тянет псайкл сквозь стиснутые зубы; Джонни нелепо перебирает ногами и пытается, отчаянно пытается восстановить дыхание.

И успевает, в последний момент, подтянуть распроклятую цепь, не позволить цепким Терловым пальцам ухватить сверкающий в полумраке конец.

\- Джо-оунни, - ухмыляется псайкл, надвигаясь прямо на Джонни.

Наверное, отчаянье придало ему сил – чем иначе объяснишь, что он, все еще глотающий воздух широко распахнутым ртом, все же умудряется рвануться Терлу навстречу, совершить немыслимый, казалось бы, прыжок, врезаясь со всей своей дикарской дури головой в живот псайкла.

\- С-с-с… - шипит Терл; согнувшись почти пополам, он успевает таки схватить Джонни за волосы и потянуть на себя, причиняя острую боль.

\- Тварь, - взвывает полузадушенно Джонни; в попытке вырваться – пускай даже ценой собственной пшевелюры – он ухитряется врезать Терлу в район колена.

И славно врезать – псайкл валится на пол, производя оглушительный шум; они оба валятся, ведь пальцы Терла так и не разжались.

Предки знают, где прохлаждается псайклова охрана; во всяком случае, ни одна сволочь не мешает им вдоволь изваляться в многовековой пыли. Терл сильнее и больше, но Джонни, понимающий, что сейчас поставлено на кон, отбивается со всей яростью безысходного отчаянья.

Сухой треск одежды – пойди разбери сейчас чьей, - тяжелого дыхание, впивающиеся в спину и в лицо мелкие осколки; перед глазами все плывет, и только яростный желто-зеленый огонь чужих глаз не дает окончательно провалиться в подступающую тьму; сам того не осознавая, Джонни высвобождает ноющую руку, в последнем усилии тянется – и резким движением сдергивает пластиковую дрянь с породистого Терлова носа.

Псайкл замирает, не понимая в первую секунду, что собственно произошло; полураздавленный, едва живой Джонни отползает к ближайшей стене и пытается перевести дух.

Враг повержен, враг жалко корчится, задыхаясь чуждой его организму кислородно-азотной смесью; заросшая шерстью лапа беспорядочно шарит по грязному полу, но не находит ничего, кроме древней пыли; Джонни рассеянно блуждает глазами по полю недавней схватки – и видит вдруг, ясно видит, куда отлетел так нужный сейчас псайклу фильтр.

Видит – и понимает: Терлу ни за что не дотянуться.

Но вместо того, чтобы встать, хотя бы и хватаясь за стену, вместо того, чтобы убраться прочь из этого мертвого здания и подальше от задыхающегося псайкла- вместо этого Джонни зачем-то ползет, на четвереньках подбирается в светлому куску пластика.

 

…Ждать от псайкла благодарности? Да скорее небо упадет на землю!

Зато за цепь хренову ухватиться этот мерзкий тип успел, даром что чуть не помер тут.  
Чертов настырный псайкл.

А вот за каким дьяволом Джонни понадобилось спасать этому жизнь – только предки великие знают.  
Как и то, какая участь ожидает теперь одного чересчур резвого землянина.

***  
Вне всяких сомнений, дерзкий дикарь – Джо-оунни – заслужил наказания, причем самого сурового. За одно только нападение на него, Терла. Которое едва не закончилось…

Сколько, однако же, силы скрывается в этом, таком хрупком на вид теле!

Терл даже проникся чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим уважение: зная, что псайкл крупней и сильней, понимая, что обречен – вместо того, чтобы тихо отсидеться в укрытии и попытаться незаметно улизнуть, это невероятно создание осмелилось напасть! И даже почти взять верх над псайклом – хотя в данном случае Джо-оунни помогла чистейшая случайность.

А Терлу – внезапный порыв чужого великодушия.

Что не помешало Терлу, едва опомнившись от почти-уже-смерти, влепить недоразумению хорошую оплеуху. От всей своей псайкловской души.  
Заодно и отправил свою строптивую собственность в глубокий нокаут – еще одного выбрыка Терл бы явно не вынес.

И без того предстояло переварить крамольную мыслишку, родившуюся в с слегка затуманенной голове в тот момент, когда Терл, заметно прихрамывая, выносил обморочного земляшку из дурацких развалин. На собственном саднящем плече, о, да.

Охранник, занявший боевую позицию чуть слева от бывшего дверного проема, прямо таки выпучил мутные глазищи при виде столь живописной картины.

Наверняка и ему, и подоспевшим его коллегам представилось, причем в красках, зверское убийство одного глупого землянина; и Терл, если честно, и сам готов был к такому исходу – когда чертов Джо-оунни, вот только что сидящий на пыльном полу и слушающий чуть не с открытым ртом, вырвался вдруг из когтистых рук и ударился в бессмысленные бега.

Терл убил бы, непременно – если бы не дерзкое, глупое, отчаянное нападение из-за угла, если бы не…

Но, очистив легкие от убийственного кислорода и отключив землянина, Терл почувствовал вдруг, насколько устал; и то самое, внезапное и для псайкла немыслимое, оформилось в простые и пугающие слова.

«Он поступил как истинный псайкл»

И тогда, в дни знаменательной Терловой авантюры; и теперь – сам Терл избрал бы похожую тактику: ослабить бдительность противника, а затем, в самый неожиданный для того момент…  
Разве что не стал бы великодушно спасать своего врага; но подобное спишем на дикарскую сущность Джо-оунни. Не может же какой-то земляшка во всем быть равным представителю высшей расы!

Хотя, если серьезно заняться его обуче…

На этом месте Терл даже рыкнул негромко, заставив ближайшего к нему охранника вздрогнуть; добравшись до базы, он швырнул все еще беспамятного Джо-оунни на собственную свою постель и, несмотря на щекочущее в груди нетерпение, воззрился задумчиво.

Да, наказание необходимо; да, земляшка зарвался, и зарвался совершенно; да, он не позволил Терлу умереть, задохнувшись непригодной для дыхания смесью; да, он поступил едва ли не по канонам Академии; да, он все-таки не бросил…

И да – в тот самый момент, в тот леденящий миг, когда в легкие Терла проникла первая порция убийственного земного воздуха, в мозгу его, еще не вполне осознавшем происходящее, внезапно словно бы щелкнуло, и он, Терл, вдруг ясно понял, где он промахнулся; отчетливо увидел ту самую крохотную ошибку – и, слава Вселенной, ее не поздно было исправить, еще не поздно.

Но мыслимо ли, чтобы псайкл опускался до благодарности? И даже не перед равным.

…Но не проявлением ли истинно псайкловской хитрости будет отложить необходимое, вне всяких сомнений, наказание? На срок, определит который Терл и только Терл.

А этот… Невыносимое, наглое, зарвавшееся создание, сущий дикарь несмотря на близкое общение с представителем высшей расы, этот непредсказуемый и все еще опасный Джо-оунни… Пускай немного помучается!

Ведь говорят же, и не только на Псайкло, что ожидание смерти бывает гораздо мучительней прихода самой смерти…

Да, задумчиво разглядывая все еще беспамятное творение рук своих, повторяет про себя Терл. Так будет лучше всего. Пускай Джо-оуни терзается недоумением, пусть перебирает в памяти наиболее, гм, выдающиеся моменты их общего прошлого и гадает, гадает бесконечно, какую именно кару измышляет для него один симпатичный и умный псайкл с очень хорошей памятью.  
Кто знает, быть может, поглоти все вакуум, завравшийся дикарь домучается до того, что сам придумает для себя наказание! Воображением Джо-оунни не обделен, кому как не Терлу знать.  
А сам он, симпатичный и умный, еще и с хор-рошей памятью, будет пока что наблюдать. И с превеликим удовольствием, о, да.

…Все-таки славно я ему врезал! Половина лица совершенно опухла, и прямо-таки на глазах наливается всеми оттенками лилового; а глаз-то у Джо-оунни, пожалуй что не скоро откроется…  
Маленький повод для собственного злорадства – уверен, земляшка в первую очередь подумает, что глаз я ему выбил, возможно, с частью чересчур ретивых мозгов.

Бедняжка Джо-оунни! Впрочем, ты сам этого хотел, и ты же этого добился; а Терл обязательно измыслит для него нечто такое… Совершенно особенное, да.

Да, да, именно так в конце концов и будет; но пока – пока возмездие придется отложить.  
Несмотря на щекочущее изнутри желание… немедленной мести.

Нет, нет, не сейчас!  
Не доставало еще, отвлекшись на строптивого Джо-оунни, потерять ту пронзительной яркости мысль, что так внезапно снизошла на Терла перед лицом почти –смерти.

Нет, нет, и нет! Он, Терл, не доставит своему земляшке подобного удовольствия – и что с того, если Джо-оунни даже не подозревает о той услуге, которую оказал невольно псайклу?

…Что ж, пускай отсрочка будет чем-то вроде… благодарности, как ни противно это звучит.

Ведь псайклы не благодарят – псайклы милостиво принимают услуги от низших.

…А потом, когда ошибка будет устранена, а расчеты исправлены, когда на основании их Терл определит теперь уже правильное направление поисков, когда вожделенное золоту окажется наконец в руках псайкла… Вот тогда и придет время для последнего разговора.  
Тогда и станет понятно, Джо-оунни, кто из нас кто.

А пока что… Пока удивляйся моей внезапной снисходительности; пока что у меня, Терла, есть дела поважней.

И разумней всего будет выставить это недоразумение вон. Пусть его погуляет – в пределах базы, естественно, и с предварительной заменой железного ошейника на тот, с сюрпризом.

Снова захочет сбежать?  
Да ради Вселенной!  
Сигнальные датчики сработают сразу же, как только нога земляшки ступит за пределы периметра; а за тем, чтобы до упора вжать кнопку в пластиковый корпус пульта, дело не станет. И рука у Терла не дрогнет – он совершенно уверен. Аб-со-лют-но.

Выпроваживая за дверь еще не вполне опомнившегося землянина, Терл снова и снова повторяет про себя: «Не дрогнет, Джоунни. Не дрогнет».

***  
Сказать, что Джонни озадачен – не сказать ничего.

Или Терл совершенно уже поехал крышей?  
Ни слова грубого, ни злобного рыка – взял и выпихнул вон из комнаты с дружелюбным, если можно так выразиться, напутствием «не путайся тут».  
По заднице, правда, шлепнул. Игриво, если можно так выразиться. И пультом перед единственным рабочим на день сегодняшний глазом многозначительно помахал.  
Типа, тебе решать, Джо-оунни.

Но решать что-то не хочется. Ноет опухшая половина лица, голова гудит, а смотреть на мир всего одним глазом, оказывается, утомительно и местами больно.  
И благословляешь невольно чертов псайкловский купол, не позволяющий слишком яркому солнечному свету ослепить окончательно.

Только вот с жарой этот купол ничего поделать не может.  
Как и с резким, настойчиво лезущим сквозь фильтр запахом. Если можно назвать так эту непередаваемую вонь.

Ф-фу, так ведь и умереть можно! На радость – радость ли? – чертова псайкла.

Зажимая ладонью рот и нос, Джонни бредет через утоптанный до безжизненной серой пыли открытый участок.  
Позади остались скучные кубы жилых помещений, впереди маячит громада телепорта. Все еще недособранного, похоже.

… Ф-ффу-у, откуда же так воня…

 

\- Эй, паря! Ты, ты, который в ошейнике! Топай сюда, ну!

Всклокоченный псайкл в грязном комбинезоне выныривает из-за бесполезного сейчас телепорта и приглашающее машет когтистой лапой.

Джонни замирает с приподнятой ногой: это ему, что ли?  
Оглядывается на всякий случай – мало ли, кто тут еще может бродить, отягощенный поганым ошейником.  
Но ни единой живой души поблизости не наблюдается. А всклокоченный псайкл чуть не подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

\- Пс-с..! – явно огорченный такой непонятливостью Джонни, странный псайкл взмахивает обеими лапами. – Пс-ст, не тормози там, ну!

Джонни задумывается на мгновение – а потом решительно шагает навстречу всклокоченному.  
Если Терл приказал по-тихому землянина прикончить, то прикончат ведь так или иначе.  
А если всклокоченный просто решил разнообразить свое меню – что ж, Терл будет весьма и весьма огорчен, и устроит этим гурманам веселенькую жизнь; а Джонни, быть может, тихо порадуется, наблюдая оттуда за бессильной яростью псайкла, из лап которого так нагло увели любимую игрушку.

Он идет навстречу неизвестно чему, и даже улыбается еле-еле неопухшей половиной лица.

Почему-то Джонни совсем не боится этого всклокоченного, грязного и неухоженного гиганта.

Это вам не Терл, - почти весело проносится в голове.

Всклокоченный едва дожидается, пока Джонни подойдет почти вплотную; как только землянин оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой лапы, его грубовато хватают за плечо и тянут настойчиво в неизвестном направлении.

Всклокоченный топает, издавая довольное сопение.  
Джонни кажется, будто от псайкла попахивает этим самым, вонь которого неумолимо разносится по притихшей – в честь чего, интересно? Обед у них, что ли? – базе.

\- Терлова цацка, ага, ага, - бормочет между тем всклокоченный, крепок, но не больно сжимая плечо землянина. – Ты же того, из этих, из местных?

Джонни и рта не успевает раскрыть – впереди вырастает серая коробка очередного барака, и землянина бесцеремонно вталкивают в гостеприимно открывшийся в серой стене темный проем. Исходящий, между прочим, дымом – и дым этот пах… воня…  
Нет, Джонни не в состоянии подобрать нужное слово для обозначения… вот этого.

Он заходится надсадным кашлем при первом же вдохе, и сгибается пополам; сквозь нарастающий гул в ушах слышит он дружный громоподобный хохот.

Псайклы. Кто же еще.

\- Ты это, дверку открой, - рычит кто-то из клубящегося горячего полумрака. – Не видишь разве – непривычный он, бодрячка не нюхамши…

\- Ага, ага, - всклокоченный, не глядя, пинает ногой, и Джонни с облегчением прислоняется плечом к нагретому дверному косяку.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы вони стало меньше, но землянин хотя бы может дышать более-менее нормально. Особенно если делать о-очень осторожные, неглубокие вдохи.

«Как же оно воняет на самом деле, - невольно ужасается землянин. – Если даже через фильтр…»

Но псайклы, похоже, дискомфорта не чувствуют.  
Гогочут там, в полной горячего тумана полутьме, позвякивают металлическим и как-то странно… причмокивают?

Затаив дыхание, Джонни рискует обернуться.

Среди клубов густого дыма пыхтит и булькает некая конструкция. Состоящая, в основном, из металлических емкостей, прозрачных колб и затейливо вьющихся трубочек, по которым весело бежит некая жидкость.

Помещение набито псайклами – или Джонни так кажется из-за того, что барак достаточно тесный, а псайклы, как им полагается, сущие громадины.  
Расселись вдоль стен и сверкают на пыхтящую конструкцию желтыми глазищами. Которые еще и светятся – или это у Джонни начались видения от кошмарной, неописуемой языком человеческим вони?

Как они здесь живы еще…

Джонни вновь поворачивается к спасительному – все же вентиляция – дверному проему, хватается за первое попавшееся. Которое оказывается лапищей того самого, всклокоченного.

На ощупь кожа этого псайкла подозрительно гладкая, с характерной шерщавинкой.  
Джонни смотрит бедным своим глазом, из которого сочится соленая жидкость; ничего не разобрать – поэтому он, совершенно не думая о возможной реакции, подносит эту самую лапу почти вплотную к собственному лицу.

\- А ты смелый, паря! – уважительно тянет всклокоченный, не торопясь впиваться когтями – кривыми, в змеящихся трещинах, но вполне крепкими с виду, - землянину в лицо. – Не боись, оно не заразное.

Джонни смаргивает горячую слезинку и роется в напичканной обрывками знаний памяти.

«Высокий язык псайклов» - есть, основы математики – на месте; острова – континенты – океаны, Корпорация-пребудет-вовеки, что-то там о звездах и расширении вселенной… А о болезнях псайклов – ни слова.

Но они ведь живые существа, хоть и мерзкие, - рассеянно думает Джонни. – А раз живые, то должны…

Джонни скручивает новый приступ кашля – забылся, слишком глубоко вдохнул; облысевшая, в шрамах и пятнах лапа исчезает из поля зрения.

\- Кислота, паря. Химикаты. Ручная, чтоб ее, работа – не всякий псайкл потянет!

Из вонючего полумрака слышится одобрительное ворчание.

\- Ты, паря, того – пить будешь? – вылезает из насыщенного запахом дыма чья-то дикая покрасневшая рожа. – Посуда найдется, ага.

Тут же перед носом у Джонни материализуется нечто вроде металлической кружки без ручки. Слава предкам – пустой.

Землянин подозревал, что если придется нюхнуть этой гадости, что называется, вплотную, добром это не закончится. Как минимум прилюдной… припсайкловой рвотой.  
И Терл наверняка…  
Хотя пойди разбери этого ненормального.

На мгновение в голову землянину приходит шальная мысль: а вот возьму и попробую!

Но из дымных глубин смутно знакомый голос ворчит, что нефиг зверушков травить, и вообще его не за тем сюда звали, чтоб он окочурился.

Джонни хмурится, насколько позволяет его отек; да это же тот самый псайкл, который близко познакомился с местными комарами!

Неглубокий вдох и разворот головы – да, точно. Он самый, расчесанный. Причем, с последней их с Джонни встречи нерадивый охранник успел разодрать свою рожу до состояния живописной иззелена-алой корки.

\- Красавец, - с трудом выдыхает Джонни; сквозь неизбежный кашель слышит в ответ снисходительное:

\- А сам-то? – и грубый, с похрюкиваньем смех.

\- Ай, все мы тут, - примирительно вещает всклокоченный псайкл. – Жизнь, паря, она вообще натуральное дерьмо. И только бодрячок наш заветный… А ты, паря, в этих, в грибах понимаешь ли?

Джонни сглатывает обильную слюну, мгновенно заполнившую рот: дымящийся, исходящий смесью вкуснейших ароматов котелок, наполненный доверху густым варевом из мяса, трав и этих самых грибов; и по лицу его наверняка что-то такое видно, потому что всклокоченный разражается вдруг рычаще-булькающим подобием смеха.

\- И каша твоя тоже дерьмо, - отбулькавшись, сообщает он, и хлопает Джонни по плечу – почти покровительственно. – Так что насчет грибов, а?

Наполненная паром комната обращается в слух.

А Джонни, который за свою короткую, но полную приключений жизнь съевший несметное количество грибов в разнообразных сочетаниях, понимает отчетливо, что ни черта в этих самых грибах не смыслит.

Собирательство всегда было исключительно женским делом, мужчине же отводилась роль охотника и защитника.

О чем и сообщает он разочарованным псайклам, вытирая совершенно мокрую правую щеку.

\- Говорил же я – бабу надо, - ни к кому особо не адресуясь, вздыхает всклокоченный, и снова опускает ладонь на плечо Джонни: - Только где ж ее поймаешь, бабу эту… Один лес кругом… А то посидел бы с нами, паря. Раз уж Великий-ужасный, - кошмарная усмешка должна, наверное, изображать дружелюбие, - отпустил на выгул.

Впервые с момента, когда всклокоченный псайкл привлек его внимание, Джонни не на шутку пугается. И совсем не того, что этот странный – даже для псайкла – тип начнет вдруг рычать и тыкать в землянина когтями.  
Нет, этого, похоже, мало что интересует кроме грибов и булькающего аппарата внутри помещения; а вот влить в Джонни порцию загадочного напитка, этого их бодрячка, всклокоченный вполне способен. Чисто для поддержания знакомства, так сказать.  
И что будет с Джонни в результате такой попойки…

Землянин отчаянно трясет головой, не обращая внимания на резкие вспышки боли в опухшей части лица; несчастный глаз слезится как сумасшедший, в груди жжет от заполнившего ее вонючего дыма.

\- Я лучше пойду, - между взрывами сухого, на грани тошноты, кашля. – Жарко у вас.

Всклокоченный печально качает головой. Под очередной взрыв рычащего хохота из задымленной полутьмы.

\- Эх, паря, паря… - вздыхает всклокоченный, но как-либо задерживать землянина не пытается.

Джонни как может поспешно покидает эту обитель любителей странных напитков; дрожащей рукой утирает бесконечные слезы и гадает, где же заканчивается эта во всех смыслах выдающаяся вонь.

И далеко не сразу осознает, что у него появилась компания.

Псайклы ведь умеют передвигаться быстро и бесшумно, когда хотят.

 

Знакомый охранник с расчесанной в кровь щекой; в три мягких прыжка догнав землянина, он переходит на привычный Джонни чуть неуклюжий шаг.

\- Смотрю, ты у нас при новом украшении, - ухмыляется облаченный в неизменную черную кожу тип.

И небрежно щелкает ногтем по ненавистному ошейнику.

\- Так что там у тебя вышло с Великим и Ужасным? – охранник прямо таки источает дружелюбие – насколько подобное вообще возможно у псайклов; мутноватые желтые глазищи насмешливо щурятся.

«Еще бы я сам до конца понимал», - сердится про себя Джонни; вслух же роняет, стараясь казаться спокойным и даже небрежным:

\- Поспорили.

\- Поспорили…, - повторяет охранник, и тут же, без всякого предупреждения, начинает хохотать. – То-то он хромал и плевался, начальственный наш…

И, резко перейдя на задушевный тон:

\- И чего он в тебе нашел, а, зверюшка?

Кровь приливает к лицу Джонни, пульсирует в висках и под неспособным пока подняться веком.

Он что, Терл что – всему свету растрезво…

\- Я тебе не зверюшка, - едва сдерживая подступающую ярость, шипит Джонни. – Что бы вы, псайклы чертовы, себе не воображали, я не…

Тяжелый удар по спине – и вовсе не наказание обнаглевшего земляшки, но снисходительный хлопок, - не дает закончить злую фразу.

\- Обидчивый, да? – понимающе подмигивает псайкл. – Забей, паря, оно ж так, привычка.

Еще раз похлопав землянина между лопаток, охранник, слава предкам, убирает от него свою лапу. Чтобы начать яростно расчесывать едва поджившую щеку.

\- Б…ские кровососы, - жалуется он нависающему над ними защитному куполу. – Главное, хоть бы на кого из парней, ну хотя бы разочек… Я чего, самый особенный?!

Джонни вспоминает замечание Терла о спрее, отданном за порцию бодрячка, и с усилием сдерживает злорадное хихиканье.

\- Смажь этой вашей штукой, - советует он просто чтобы что-то сказать. – Если зуд не снимет, так хотя бы комаров отвадит. Наверное.

Псайкл косится настороженно.

\- Кажись, дошло, - сообщает он, продолжая чесаться. – Укротить он тя хочет, такого наглого. Самолюбивый он у нас, как не знаю кто. Самолюбие, паря - великая вещь.

Волна облегчения смывает бессильную злость: конечно же, он молчит, Терл молчит о своей с Джонни… О своем… Да чем бы оно ни было. А рядовым псайклам всего лишь любопытно.  
Джонни для них и вправду редкий зверь; обычно рабы молчат и трясутся от страха, а его, устроившего спор с Великим и Ужасным – а ведь как подходит Терлу это прозвище! – спокойно выставляют «подышать воздухом», чтобы он «не путался под ногами».

А жертва земных комаров между тем заводит длинную и запутанную речь о псайкловском самолюбии. Не выказывая намерения отстать от бедного землянина и заняться собственными своими делами.

Джонни вынужден слушать.  
Впрочем, заняться ему здесь совершенно нечем; а охранник – пусть и не слишком приятная, но все же компания.

\- …вот меня возьми: думаешь, заимей я вдруг золотишко – стал бы сходу менеджером, иль там директором? Нифига, не стал бы. Прос…л бы до последнего кредита, на девок и кербанго. А потому как самолюбия во мне сроду не водилось, да и с мозгами… Вот ты знаешь, какие мозги нужны рулить в Корпорации? Ого-го мозги! Плюс Академия за плечами, а у меня одна муштра, и то свезло – сумел папаша в армию пропихнуть. А ты говоришь – золото. Одного золота мало, так-то, паря! Хотя штука, конешн, хорошая.

Так, под размеренный бубнеж псайкла они достигают границы защитного периметра. Длинный тонкий датчик весело подмигивает алой лампочкой.

Охранник останавливается и задумчиво смотрит вдаль, туда, где залитая солнечным светом трава лениво шевелится под порывами легкого ветра.

\- Нутк что, - псайкл чешет щеку. – Побегать хочется?

Вдоль позвоночника Джонни пробегает противная ледяная волна.

Он что, развлечься решил? Зная про ошейник с сюрпризом… И имея на поясе лучевой полуавтомат.

\- Не, паря, палить не буду, - скалится псайкл, проследив за паническим взглядом землянина. – Приказа не было. Опять же, система работает, - звонкий щелчок по ошейнику. – Так что ты, ежели чего, быстро беги. Лень потом отмываться; а фонтанчик получится ого-го. Бах – и сразу во все стороны.

Охранник хохочет, содрогаясь всем телом; а Джонни с тоской разглядывает пронзительно-зеленую траву за границей периметра и пытается унять зашедшееся болью сердце.

Один шаг – и его злоключениям придет конец. Более или менее быстрый.  
Один-единственный шаг… Но готов ли он, Джонни Гудбой Тейлор, его сделать?  
Если несмотря на все сучения, душевные и телесные, он все еще здесь и все еще жив?  
Действительно ли он хочет… покончить с этим раз и навсегда?

Так и не найдя четкого ответа, Джонни с заметным усилием поворачивается спиной к такой близкой, такой невозможной свободе.

Охранник не задерживает его. Усевшись задом на какую-то кочку, возвращается он к бесконечному расчесыванию своей морды.  
В спину Джонни несется дружелюбное:

\- Ну ты как надумаешь бегать – свистни. Тут, знаешь ли, ску-учно…

***  
В отсутствие всяких там отвлекающих факторов мыслительный процесс у Терла пошел словно тщательно продуманная интрига; периодические всплески чего-то, смахивающего на беспокойство, легко гасились быстрым взглядом на встроенный в пульт мини-датчик слежения.  
Лампочка ровно светила зеленым, что означало – объект находится в пределах заданной территории; тогда неприятный зуд внутри черепа на время унимался, и Терл вновь погружался в увлекательный мир знаков и чисел.

Если так пойдет и дальше, то уже утром можно будет…  
Но все же лучше еще раз проверить вот этот расчет. И вот этот. И здесь скорректировать не помеша…

Встроенный в стену датчик – один из десятка – просигнализировал тихим звоном о присутствии у входа в помещение некоего организма.

Раздраженный взгляд в монитор – ах, Джо-оунни… Нагулялся, значит; что ж, основное уже сделано, да и ужин скоро принесут; что до жажды мести, то она несколько поугасла после сегодняшних умственных усилий.  
Опять-таки, Терл не продумал еще, как именно будет…

Откинувшись на жестком стуле, псайкл с величественной ленцой нажимает нужную кнопку.  
Входная дверь мягко отъезжает в сторону, понурое создание в сером комбинезоне как-то бочком входит вовнутрь – и Терл замирает, резко вскинув голову. Ноздри его широко раздуваются, желтые глаза вспыхивают злобой.

\- Я этого не пил, - покосившись на Терла, скороговоркой произносит Джо-оунни, но разве Терл из тех, кто верит на слово?

Стремительный взлет из рабочего кресла, путающиеся между пальцев светлые волосы…

Насквозь провонял чертовой дрянью, просто таки насквозь!

А от губ бодрячком не пахнет, здесь земляшка не соврал.

\- Мыться, - отталкивая несносное создание, рычит Терл.

И злобно жалуется в пространство:

\- Уже третий комплект одежды! Такого расточительства…

Впрочем, он, Терл, может себе подобное позволить.  
Его жены – пятнадцать красавиц, имен которых он так и не удосужился запомнить, - обходятся ему гораздо дороже.

А вот как Джо-оунни ухитрился пропитаться весьма характерным душком, предстояло еще уточнить.  
То есть, понятно – чертовы техники, низший персонал. Возможно, охрана – эти не брезгуют бодрячком в отсутствие лишних кредитов.

Но если хоть одна тварь осмелилась… Если хотя бы взглянула не теми глазами на Терлову собственность...!

Псайкл разворачивается на пятках и стремительным шагом пересекает скучное помещение.

Джо-оунни успел уже сбросить провонявший неистребимым духом бодрячка комбинезон, и теперь расслабленно опирается спиной о стену, подставляя грудь и живот прозрачным - и с обязательным добавлением дезинфицирующих реагентов! – струям.

Терл почему-то сглатывает – что за идиотский рефлекс?

И рычит угрожающе:

\- Детали.

Джо-оунни слабо дергает плечом:

\- Им скучно, - изрядно покрасневший серый глаз устало щурится на разъяренного псайкла. – И еще они не разбираются в здешних грибах.

Такой невнятный ответ Терла не устраивает, что псайкл и демонстрирует посредством нетерпеливого рыка и красноречивого движения бровей.

Джо-оунни вздыхает:

\- Я тоже в них не разбираюсь.

И осторожно, чтобы не причинить себе лишней боли, трет ладонью распухшее лицо.

Губы Терла расплываются в злобном оскале.

Оставив землянина отмываться от отвратительной вони, псайкл прохаживается туда и сюда, то и дело царапая ногтями серую стену.

«Из-за этих химиков, - злобно думает он, - придется отложить поездку. Репрессии здесь совершенно необходимы»

 

В серовато-лиловой дымке занимающегося рассвета мятые рожи техников выглядят по-особенному мерзко, с налетом какой-то даже гротескности.

Разбуженные посредством грубых тычков и грозных обещаний, эти страдающие от непроходящего похмелья субьекты угрюмо наблюдают, как гибнет под пыльными подошвами не менее сумрачных охранников творение их ловких – мастерство, что называется, не пропьешь, - рук и отравленных мерзким напитком мозгов.

Жалобно трещит грязное стекло. Падают в серую пыль сорванные металлические крышки. Затейливо изогнутые пластиковые трубки рвутся на как можно более мелкие фрагменты.  
Вонючая мутная жидкость – остатки вчерашней роскоши, утреннее «лекарство» для затуманенных мозгов, - с журчанием льется на землю, образуя живописную грязную лужу.  
Терл щурится презрительно: что это там за ошметки, неужели те самые грибы, о которых поведал ему накануне Джо-оунни?  
Впрочем, разницы никакой – грибы ли, уварившиеся куски коры местных деревьев – да хоть бы и отрезанные от пропитой плоти техников куски мяса. Нужно, наконец, навести порядок на вверенной территории, нужно заставить этих презренных тварей выполнять непосредственные свои обязанности.

Техники не имеют права задерживаться на очередном объекте; зная об этом, они часто намеренно затягивают сборку и настройку – неизвестно, куда их пошлют потом, найдутся ли на новой планете ингредиенты для очередных «кулинарных» экспериментов.

Терл слышал однажды – краем уха, попивая кербанго в одном из баров и мрачно размышляя о перспективах, - что каждая бригада считает чуть ли не делом чести придумать как можно больше рецептов; тот незнакомый псайкл клялся своему товарищу по пьянке, будто даже одна и та же группа техников, с которой приходилось ему иметь дело, ни разу еще не повторилась в смысле состава и побочных эффектов.

Впрочем, Терлу наплевать на подобные изыски, он этой гадости сроду не пробовал, даже в те годы, когда…

Впрочем, сейчас не время и не место для воспоминаний, тем более для таких.

Убедившись, что мерзкий агрегат восстановлению не подлежит, а зелье все до последней капли смешалось с земной пылью, Терл чеканит сквозь зубы, адресуясь в равной степени и к техникам, и к вставшим по стойке «смирно» кретинам из охраны:

\- Если к завтрашнему вечеру телепорт не будет закончен – до главной базы пойдете пешком.

«А может быть, и до самой Псайкло» - зло завершает Терл про себя.

Он вполне может устроить подобное – транспорт, доставивший техников на этот обширный континент, давно вернулся в распоряжение Зира, пульт управления второго и на данный момент единственного в радиусе тысяч миль заблокирован, и пока сам Терл не введет код из двадцати семи знаков, ни одна сволочь его не поднимет.  
А пересекать огромное пространство чужой территории – удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Не просто так ведь на столь богатой ресурсами планете Корпорация устроила всего одну базу – когда-то обитатели именно этой ее части сопротивлялись победоносному вторжению псайклов так яростно, что некий умник, близкий к верхам, предпочел объявить дальнейшую разработку Земли «преждевременной» и «малоперспективной». Каковую резолюцию и пустил гулять по извилистым и запутанным каналам пронизавшей Корпорацию бюрократии.  
…А если называть вещи своими именами – попросту обос..лся.

Чего еще можно было ждать от скопища старых пер… От псайклов столь почтенного возраста? Главное и единственное достоинство которых состоит в том, что им весьма повезло с предками.

Впрочем, Терл тоже рожден отнюдь не помешанным на бодрячке техником; если бы не один из предков, ввязавшийся в свое время в весьма неудачную –для него и потомков - интригу… Если бы отец Терла сумел вернуть их роду былое богатство и влияние…

Впрочем, Терл сумел добиться того, что не удалось его разорившимся предкам; а если в ближайшие дни его ожидания оправдаются – он заставит этих покрывшихся плесенью старых хрычей потесниться. Равно и их разжиревших, самодовольных и тупых наследников, греющих задницы на высочайших должностях. Особенно некоторых из них, о, да.  
Не зря они так боятся молодых и амбициозных, не зря его самого когда-то услали в эту «малоперспективную» дыру и рассчитывали держать здесь вечно…  
Кое-кто уже получил свою порцию мстительных пинков; но в персональном списке Терла еще достаточно «высочайших» имен.

…А остатки местных людишек, ввергнутые в варварство, но непокоренные, перекочевали куда-то на восток, в район труднопроходимых болотистых лесов и низких гор; что творилось там, в неосвоенных чащобах, никто из псайклов не знал, да и не особо стремился узнать.  
Не было у них такого приказа, да и на единственной базе работы хватало.

Но низшему персоналу знать такие вещи неположено; собственно говоря, и Терл не должен был, но исключительно благодаря недостойным увлечениям…

 

Терл хмурится, складывая руки на груди – распоясавшимся подчиненным это видится начальственным гневом, но псайкл просто гонит прочь неуместные воспоминания.

Всему свое время; а сейчас самое время для новой вылазки.

Транспорт давно готов; и Джо-оунни… Решительно разбуженный и вытолканный наружу после короткого напоминания о свойствах ошейника с сюрпризом…

Если бы нашелся в пределах базы псайкл, осмелившийся просить у Терла логического объяснения подобного поступка – вновь тащить с собою земляшку, который весьма ярко и недвусмысленно дал понять, что до полного приручения ему далеко, - такой спрашивающий получил бы скорее поток презрительных ругательств, нежели намек на сколько-нибудь вразумительный ответ.

«Нельзя оставлять дикое существо без присмотра» - но ведь в прошлый раз Джо-оунни был именно что под присмотром, и к чему это привело?  
К несильной, но неприятно ноющей боли в колене и сбитым костяшкам.

…К спасительному – как надеялся Терл – озарению.

***  
Вместо ожидаемой вспышки агрессии – всего лишь краткий, без каких-либо «мер воздействия», допрос.

Вместо ожидаемого серого одиночества и ненавистной цепи – новый полет к так заворожившему Джонни древнему городу.

Хотя разве всю столицу древних удалось ему рассмотреть? Только крохотную ее часть…

На этот раз землянин не пытается изобразить отупевшее равнодушие; как и во время перелета на незнакомый континент, Джонни проводит время, жадно прильнув к обзорному иллюминатору.

С высоты город видно будто на ладони; несмотря на буйную зелень, расползшуюся бесконтрольно во все стороны, еще можно угадать границы огромного когда-то людского поселения.  
Остатки зданий и дорог, ослепительно сверкающая там и тут синяя гладь небольших озер, небольшие, разместившиеся между каменных строений древесные рощи и совсем для Джонни непонятные скопища железных деталей…  
И величественная башня с сияющей в солнечном свете звездой на самой вершине, и широкая река, неспешно несущая воды свои между покрытых почти разрушившимися каменными плитами берегов…

Джонни пытается представить себе времена немыслимо давние, память о которых осталась – да и то в искаженном тысячами пересказов виде – лишь в легендах сгрудившихся у костров людей.

Но разве может он, в жизни своей видевший самое большее сто человек разом, вообразить населяющие гигантский город миллионы?  
Джонни и число это знает лишь постольку поскольку; обучающая машина псайклов только вложила знания в его голову, но никоим образом не объяснила, почему миллион – это именно миллион, и какой смысл заложен в теореме Пифагора.

Наверное, Терл мог бы объяснить – но попробуй теперь сунься с вопросами; то-то он надулся, будто упустившая мышку сова, и молчит, молчит, скотина, как проклятый!

…Но как мог Джонни хотя бы не попытаться?

…Но разве нельзя было, поддавшись охватившему его там, среди древних развалин, чувству, остаться на месте, слушать зачарованно плавную речь псайкла, смотреть, как косые солнечные лучи превращают монстра с чужой планеты в существо пусть и страшноватое, но в то же время странно притягательное?

…Но разве не называют подобное – предательством?

…Но разве стало бы от этого хуже хотя бы одной человеческой душе?

…Но разве можно вот так, разом, забыть все то, что между ними, человеком и псайклом, уже было?

…Но разве ты, Джо-оунни, не готов был в свое время убить его, Терла? И всех наличных псайклов заодно. А он, как и всякое живое существо, не мог не защищаться.

…Но разве не псайклы первые вторглись на мою планету?

…Но разве не понимаешь ты, дикарь несчастный, что вторжение – отнюдь не его, не Терла вина; когда первые псайклы появились на Земле, этого конкретного и в планах еще не было.

…Но разве не по его приказу на моих соплеменников охотились, держали их в клетках, заставляли выполнять самую грязную работу?

…Но разве Терлу тогда не приказывали другие?

…Но разве…

 

Десятки, сотни вопросов.  
Бесконечное множество их.  
Как и чувств, терзающих душу.

Мертвый город там, внизу, так же прекрасен, так же покоряет своей величественной безлюдной красотой.

Но слезящийся глаз Джонни уже не различает подробностей.

Прижавшись лбом к равнодушному пластику, прикусив губу и не обращая внимания на пульсирующую боль в распухшей половине лица, он пытается не утонуть в бурлящем потоке взаимоисключающих чувств и эмоций.

Непрошенное, ненужное озарение; внезапное понимание простейшей и бесконечно трудной истины: тебе выбирать, Джонни. Тебе выбирать.

Но хочет ли Джонни, готов ли он не то что бы выбрать – даже задуматься как следует на подобную тему?

Нет, он не хочет, не может думать, а тем более решать; лучше он поглубже вдохнет еще хранящий рассветную прохладу воздух, лучше он спустится к неспешно текущей в неведомую даль реке – и наплевать на Терла с его чертовым пультом, и на опасно торчащие осколки каменных плит. Если соблюдать элементарную осторожность, то вот здесь… А лучше там… Вполне можно пройти.

А всякие псайклы пусть себе занимаются непонятными своими изысканиями.

Что он здесь ищет, кстати?

«Конечно же, золото, - доверительно шепчет нечто в мозгу. – Конечно же, его. Уж коль скоро твои, Джо-оунни, предки, тратили время и силы на то, чтобы добыть, переплавить в слитки и упрятать в надежное место… Или ты всерьез веришь, будто золото водилось лишь на твоем континенте?»

А предки его знают, где и в каком количестве оно водилось; осознавая, что для псайклов – и для предков, скорее всего, тоже, - золото имело огромную ценность, понять природу подобного преклонения перед мертвым металлом он не способен.

Какой толк от блестящего желтого бруска в том же лесу? Или здесь, на усыпанном камнями речном берегу?

Не станешь же бросаться слитком в эту огромную рыбину, которая, высунув морду из воды, смотрит на тебя с плотоядным любопытством… И словно бы шевелит длинными тонкими усами, хотя это всего лишь течение.

За спиной гулко катится к воде камень. Судя по звуку – мелкий.  
Судя по сердитому рычанию – столкнутый с места тяжелой ножищей псайкла.  
Судя по уже знакомой резкой вони – тот самый охранник, кровь которого пришлась по вкусу местным комарам. И, коль скоро от псайкла несет бодрячком, советом землянина он таки воспользовался.  
Судя по тому, что он вообще здесь – Терл не вполне доверяет… То ли ошейнику, то ли своей решимости в плане…  
Но Джонни ведь не желает сейчас думать.  
А гигантская рыбина с усами, имени которой землянин не знает, лениво кружит неподалеку от берега, то и дело смеривая стоящего на берегу человека холодным взглядом круглых глаз. Как будто раздумывает: хороша ли добыча?  
Кто его знает, что жрут такие рыбешки…

\- А ты молодец, - одолев наконец спуск, снисходительно бросает охранник, вразвалку приближаясь к Джонни. – Сообразительный. Нифига не чешется, да… Оу-у, мясо!

Псайкл хватается за оружие и старательно наводит прицел.

\- Ну и дурак, - равнодушно произносит землянин.

Ему жалко вдруг это огромное создание – быть может, он и сам не прочь откушать свежей рыбы, но один-единственный выстрел превратит чудесную рыбину в отвратительную кучу кровавых ошметков.

Псайкл не отвечает, лишь злобно рыкает в сторону Джонни.

Рыбина замирает на месте и в очередной раз приподнимает голову над водой.

«Ого, еще одна добыча!» - почти читается на округлой усатой морде.

Рыбина задумчиво шевелит плавниками, уставься теперь уже на псайкла; тот скалится во всю пасть и, высунув кончик фиолетового языка, целится точно в лоб – или что оно там – чешуйчатому гиганту.

\- Учти, - чуть более поспешно, чем следовало бы, говорит Джонни, - в воду я не полезу. Хочешь до ночи за требухой нырять – твое дело.

Охранник медлит, хмуря лохматые брови.

\- Сообразительный, блин.

Оружие исчезает в недрах неизменной кожаной хламиды.

\- Вот и соображай, как эту штуку ловить. Чтобы мясо…

\- Это рыба.

\- Рыба - шмыба… Все равно ведь мясо! – тон псайкла становится искательным. – Ну хочешь – тебе полови… Э-э-э, четверть.

Рыбина все шевелит плавниками и как будто прислушивается к незнакомой рычащей речи.

Джонни вспоминает вкус свежей рыбы, зажаренной на углях, и рот его наполняется слюной.

\- Половина так половина, - кивает он. – И еще условие: готовить буду я.

Псайкл нервно облизывается и завороженно смотрит на курсирующую неподалеку рыбину.

\- Не зря тебя Великий-Ужасный муштрует, - бормочет он со смесью досады и уважения. – Ой, не зря…

***  
На этот раз все его расчеты правильны, в этом Терл уверен абсолютно.  
К тому же, указанные в древних рукописях приметы, все эти намеки для уже знающих, полностью сходятся.  
По всем признакам, искомое находится где-то здесь, в рассчитанном Терлом радиусе; но в том-то и проблема, что несмотря на уверенность, само хранилище все еще не обнаружено.

«Скорее всего, вход тщательно замаскирован, - думает Терл, выбираясь из очередных ветхих развалин. – Это вполне логично»

Охрана в количестве двух псайклов скучающе зевает на своих позициях.

Земляне давно ушли отсюда, и не похоже, чтобы наведывались в бывшую столицу; но инструкция есть инструкция, а в ней указано четко: «Не покидать пределы базы без сопровождения». К тому же, здесь вполне могут водиться животные – в буквальном смысле этого слова.

Терл раздражен донельзя очередной неудачей; к тому же, он изрядно устал и взмок в глухом кожаном облачении; брезгливо стряхивая с рукава приставшее полупрозрачное волокно (кажется, это называется «паутина» и имеет животное происхождение; кажется, одно плотоядное насекомое с ее помощью добывает себе в пищу более мелких), чистоплотный псайкл окидывает пространство перед собой недовольным взглядом.

Где, скажите на милость, носит этого Джо-оунни? Вместе с приставленным к нему идиотом…

Датчики пульта молчат – значит, строптивый земляшка не пытался выйти за пределы заданного Терлом радиуса; но разве не вопиющая ли безответственность – блуждать непонятно где, но непременно вне поля зрения псайкла?

«А ведь он еще за прошлую свою выходку не…» - напоминает ехидно внутренний голос, и Терл хмурится, и даже слегка скрипит зубами – но, к счастью для окружающих, дальнейший ход его мыслей прерывается возбужденной перебранкой двух весьма знакомых голосов.

\- Зачем жарить?  
\- Ты идиот? Вкусно же!  
\- Сырым вкусней.  
\- Да-а-а?!! И кто это говорит – лучший рыбак всей Галактики?  
\- Молчи, жадный земляшка! А то и четверти не получишь.  
\- Конечно, не получу, мне ведь полагается половина.

И возмущенный рев:

\- Куда тебе столько влезет, мелкота инопланетная?!!!

И полный ледяной решимости ответ:

\- Куда нужно, туда и влезет. О себе подумай, обжора.

Еще секунда, и они появляются в пределах видимости.  
Грязные, всклокоченные, возбужденные. Промокшие с головы и до самых подошв.

Громадный псайкл и хрупкий на его фоне Джо-оунни на удивление слаженно тащат нечто, завернутое в…

Вот, значит, как они берегут свою униформу!

Нечто, упакованное в черный кожаный плащ, начинает вдруг отчаянно трепыхаться.

Терл замечает торчащий наружу плоский и мокрый хвост.

Двое сухих охранников захлопывают пасти и подбираются поближе.

Терл складывает руки на груди и щурится злобно:

\- Что это?

Отвечает охранник:

\- Мясо! – и, покрепче прижав к животу брыкающуюся добычу, добавляет горделиво: - Сам поймал, – насмешливое хмыканье Джо-оунни, короткий вздох: - С ним вот, вдвоем.

Землянин морщит свой распрекрасный нос, на кончике которого живописно сверкает водяная капля:

\- Это рыба.

Его напарник по охоте не намерен сдаваться:

\- Все равно – мя-ясо! Как его, рыбочное. Рыбковое... Вот.

Джонни, весь сияющий – и даже распухшая, окрасившаяся лилово-желто-зеленым половина лица не мешает этому чуть утомленному и дикому сиянию, - снисходительно фыркает:

\- Рыбье же, балда.

Охранник сопит и крепче сжимает бьющуюся в руках добычу:

\- Не пофиг ли? Готовь давай!

\- Дрова, - терпеливо, будто несмышленому говорит Джо-оунни. – Нож. И прекращай уже его душить!

\- Сильный, сволочь, - жалуется безответственный охранник отвратительно-синему небу.

Его сослуживцы весело скалятся.

\- Смейтесь, смейтесь, - мрачно тянет это недоразумение. – Ни кусочка не получите. Ни чешуйки.

А Джо-оунни вдруг изрекает наставительно:

\- Нельзя быть таким жадным.

\- Кто бы говорил?! Сам выторговал себе целую половину, а сам…

\- Я сообразительный, мне можно.

И самое возмутительное – ни один, ни другой совершенно не обращают внимания на Терла с его взглядами.

Как будто не единственный земляшка в окружении четырех псайклов, любой из которых может без труда свернуть его тонкую шею; словно бы он, этот невыносимый, непонятный, невозможный и невозможно притягательный в своем охотничьем азарте Джо-оунни находится в родном селении и спорит до хрипоты с таким же диким и разгоряченным соплеменником.

«Совершенно такой, как раньше. Как в прежние времена»

Но мысли о днях минувших вызывают у Терла нечто, напоминающее мысленную изжогу; тем временем эти охотнички , ни на секунду не прекращая пререкаться, опускают драгоценный свой груз на землю.

\- Берегись! – радостно вопит Джо-оунни; и вовсе он не издевается над неопытным по части вылова рыбы псайклом – наполовину осовобожденная от кожаных пут добыча начинает трепыхаться с удвоенной силой.

И все таки успевает смачно шлепнуть скользким хвостом по мокрой псайкловой физиономии.

\- Говорил же, - пыхтит Джо-оунни, самозабвенно наваливаясь на рыбу всем телом. – Нож неси, кому сказал!

Присутствующие при новом для них зрелище псайклы подходят поближе.  
Даже Терл, сердитый и сумрачный, снисходит до разглядывания неукротимого рыбного монстра.

Животное так и норовит выскользнуть из-под тяжело дышащего землянина; громадная, полная мелких и острых зубов пасть беспрерывно открывается и закрывается. Один из длинных усов намотался на руку Джо-оунни.

\- Такая тварь, пожалуй, способна сожрать и псайкла, - задумчиво бормочет Терл, и в следующую минуту жалеет, что произнес это вслух, потому что добытчик номер два, подскакивая к Джо-оунни с его рыбиной с необходимым инструментом, возбужденно рычит:

\- Он и хотел! Еще как хотел! Все наматывал круги, и пасть, пасть свою… А потом как «щелк!» - я уж думал все, не сможет больше Неер девок любить; а нет, пронесло, штаны оказались крепкие…

И, повинуясь сдавленному приказу Джо-оунни, расчесанный этот болван обеими руками прижимает к земле дергающийся рыбий хвост; пока землянин, извернувшись и упершись в бок усатого чудища коленом, вскрывает его блестящее брюхо, данное позорище своей касты с пыхтением живописует душераздирающие подробности.

А эти два долдона слушают, распахнув рты не хуже издыхающей рыбины.

\- Дрова, - напоминает Джо-оунни, старательно выскребывая поблескивающие на солнце рыбьи потроха.

Прямо на кое-чей форменный плащ, между прочим.

Но обладатель погубленной формы не злится и не орет благим матом; наморщив лоб, он спрашивает удивленно:

\- Чего?

Терл усмехается: уже много веков как псайклы отказались от столь варварских способов получения тепла; зачем костер, если есть синтезирующие пищу автоматы? И плиты, работающие исключительно на атомной энергии – у тех, кто может позволить себе доставку органической пищи с других планет.

Впрочем, Джо-оунни охотно разъясняет по поводу дров: что, зачем и где это нужно искать.

Троица охранников – двое непричастных к дикарской охоте не теряют надежды получить свой кусок – срываются с места.

«Потрясающая, невозможная безответственность!»

И Терл, как высший по положению, как начальник и, квазары все побери, господин просто обязан сию же секунду навести порядок; жуткую рыбину выбросить в не менее жуткую воду, наорать на эту, с позволения сказать, охрану, а главного виновника всего безобразия…

Но главный виновник ловко орудует окровавленным ножом, и вот уже сверкающие твердые чешуйки весело разлетаются во все стороны, а губы землянина сами собой складываются в удивительно нежную, хотя и кривую улыбку.

«Эта опухоль отвратительно смотрится на его лице, - рассеянно думает Терл. – Из-за нее все так… непропорционально»

И ловит себя на мыслях о заживляющей мази, и сердится на себя же за подобные мысли, но тут же находит им вполне правдоподобное оправдание: «Рачительный хозяин обязан беречь свою собственность».

А рыба тем временем уже очищена и нарезана на толстые куски; и алчущие свежего мяса, пусть бы и рыбьего, долдоны спешат с трех сторон с охапками разнообразнейшего деревянного хлама; и Джо-оунни с видом мудрого наставника отбирает подходящее, и ловко обстругивает ножом тонкие палочки.  
Некоторая заминка случается при разжигании костра, но в итоге проблема решается посредством точного выстрела из лазерного пистолета.  
Джо-оунни насаживает каждый кусок рыбины на подготовленные палочки и втыкает их глубоко в землю, чуть наискось.

\- Чтоб не сгорело, - поясняет он затаившим дыхание псайклам.

Над всей этой варварской «кухней» поднимается белесый дымок.

Джо-оунни глубоко, с видимым удовольствием втягивает носом:

\- Еще бы соли сюда…

«Соль, или хлористый натрий – вещество, используемое в некоторых дикарских обществах…»

 

Когда рыба, по заверениям Джо-оунни, полностью готова, Терлу любезно предлагают кусочек. Самый, между прочим, жирный.

\- Ешьте, ешьте, - злорадно отказывается он. – Наслаждайтесь. А я с удовольствием посмотрю, что с вами будет через час.

Это адресуется исключительно для псайклов – землянин ехидно усмехается и впивается зубами в дымящийся рыбий хвост.

\- Один раз живем, - после недолгих раздумий заявляет распоясавшийся «добытчик»; едва проглотив первую порцию, он многозначительно объявляет: - Вкусно! – и это служит сигналом для остальных.

Джо-оунни неторопливо жует, отвлекаясь лишь на свои пальцы, по которым стекает прозрачная чуть маслянистая жидкость.

\- Не то слово, - каким-то новым, мурлыкающим тоном сообщает он; розовый язык небрежно снимает с пальцев жирные капли.

И губы его, между прочим, тоже блестят от рыбьего жира.

 

Уже в транспорте, после того как входной люк автоматически закрывается, а довольно отрыгивающие горе-охранники дружно топают прямо в каюту, Терл придерживает своего невыносимого Джо-оунни за локоть.

Землянин смотрит снизу вверх вызывающе блестящим глазом; Терл напоминает себе о необходимости запоздалого лечения, оглядывается на всякий случай – не стоит давать троим кретинам пищу для сплетен.

Когда рот его накрывает теплые губы Джо-оунни, тот замирает, не смея дышать.

Терлу дела нет до охватившего Джо-оунни недоумения – он слишком занят новыми для себя вкусовыми ощущениями.

\- Ты прав, - говорит он негромко, убедившись, что ни капли рыбьего жира на губах Джо-оунни не осталось. – Действительно, вкусно.

И даже огорчение из-за сегодняшней неудачи на некоторое время отходит на второй план.

***  
И ведь Джонни вполне обошелся бы без этой глупой рыбы – хотя вкус нормальной человеческой еды ни в какое сравнение не идет с той дрянью, которой его пичкают чертовы псайклы; - но не в рыбе этой несчастной было дело, а в том, что и все его подначки, и охотничий азарт, и перебранка с охранником – Неер, кажется? Впрочем, неважно… Главное во всем этом мокром и довольно таки опасном безобразии было одно: Джонни не думал, не думал совсем. Сложно размышлять о всяких неприятных материях, если каждую секунду ждешь то ли плотоядного щелканья челюстей совсем рядом со своей ногой, то ли приступа озверения от суетящегося рядом голодного псайкла.

И даже Терл с его сложенными на груди лапами и презрительной ухмылкой, даже многозначительные намеки на возможный понос у некоторых соплеменников не смоги испортить такой внезапно приятный вечер.

Джонни действительно почти забылся, почти почувствовал себя человеком - и, конечно, троица псайклов сыграла здесь важную роль; как они смотрели на колдующего над рыбищей Джонни! Во все глаза, приоткрыв рты – ну чисто дети малые, восторженно окружившие вернувшегося с богатой добычей охотника.

Но разве Терл был бы Терлом, если бы не умудрился все-таки, под самый конец…  
Этим своим дурацким поце… Поступком там, в прохладной полутьме входного отсека.

И дальше этот чертов… Этот…  
Он только и делал весь вечер, что продолжал измывательства над бедным землянином.

Мало того, что их выдающийся мордобой в развалинах как будто сошел Джонни с рук, так еще и купание вкупе с незапланированным ужином не имели никаких неприятных для Тейлора последствий.

Пока он смывал с себя запахи речной воды и рыбьих потрохов, чертов Терл куда-то отлучился; и Джонни сильно подозревал, что весь накопившийся в псайкле гнев обрушился на головы нерадивых охранников.

Зато с Джонни псайкл был само терпение – и на койку свою драгоценную усадил, и рожу опухшую со всех сторон рассмотрел, и толстый слой знакомой до коликов мази – собственными когтистыми пальцами…

И голосом обманчиво-спокойным:

\- Однажды я уже спрашивал, повторю еще раз: чего ты добиваешься, Джо-оунни?

Втирая распроклятую мазь тщательно рассчитанными круговыми движениями. И почти не причиняя при этом боли.

Как есть скотина…

Но ответить все же пришлось, хотя ничего Джонни не придумал получше, чем пробормотать:

\- А ты..?

И что же, получил он хотя бы намек на вразумительный ответ?  
А вот и ничего подобного: многозначительное молчание, едва заметно дернувшийся угол псайклова рта и невнятное движение обтянутого черной кожей плеча. И думай, Джо-оунни, что хочешь.

Только не хочет он думать, совсем не хочет…  
Но по всему выходит, что все-таки придется.

 

Джонни сидит в своем тесном углу, на узкой и жесткой лежанке, и мысли его перескакивают с одной на другую, упрямо не желая остановиться на чем-то одном, на важном; а Терл тем временем избавляется от своей кожаной сбруи и топает в душ, чистюля хренов… И Джонни рассеянно думает, что ведь ни разу он не видел своего псайкла спящим – там, на чужой планете, его, обессиленного и почти беспамятного, уносили сразу после… всего; здесь, на родной Земле, он всегда отключался раньше, и последним, что видел он перед тем, как погрузиться в благословенную тьму, была напряженная спина погруженного в работу Терла, а в первые минуты пробуждения – его же сосредоточенная физиономия.

«Интересно, полагается ли псайклам удобная, ночная одежда?»

Что за глупости – ведь там, в своем собственном доме Терл облачался в нечто вроде широкого халата; во всяком случае, свою игрушку он встречал только так…

Быть может, он прихватил то роскошное одеяние с собой?

Джонни хватается за идиотскую мысль, как утопающий за пресловутую соломинку.  
И ждет с зудящим нетерпением, вслушиваясь в ровный шум текущей воды за стеной.

И когда Терл наконец выходит – во всей покрытой шерстью красе, в первозданном, так сказать виде, - Джонни откровенно пялится. Несмотря на болезненные ощущения – тяжело, оказывается, смотреть на мир только одним глазом…

«И кто здесь вечно рычит о «дикарях» и «зверушках»? - язвительно возмущается про себя Джонни. – Сам-то каков!»

«О, да-а, самый настоящий лесной хищник, зверь опасный и непредсказуемый; и такой сейчас… умиротворенный!»

«И в любой момент может…»

«Но разве не это тебя, Джо-оунни, волнует, разве не в этой затаившейся на самом виду опасности – главная прелесть?»

«Что за идиотство я сейчас подумал?!»

«…И куда это мы смотрим, Хороший мальчик, и что же мы там еще не видели?»

«Всего лишь удивляюсь, как эта штука могла во мне поместиться»

«Ой ли?»

«И вообще, я устал и спать хочу»

«Ну-ну»

 

…Одно Джонни тем вечером все-таки выяснил: его личный псайкл, похоже, предпочитал отдыхать без всяких там халатов.

 

С утра землянин вдруг узнал, что сделался среди здешних псайклов популярнейшей личностью.  
Во всяком случае, среди охранной их части.

Его растолкали чуть не на рассвете; его лицо осмотрели придирчиво и снова смазали тонким слоем лечебной дряни; на нем защелкнули неизменный «с сюрпризом» и бесцеремонно выставили вон.  
«Подыши пока».  
Вечно у этого Терла какие-то тайны. Параноик несчастный.

Подремать хоть немного, присев на корточки у серой стены, землянину не дали – натуральная делегация из возбужденно перешептывающихся псайклов, и за главного у них тот, вчерашний… Неер, кажется? Впрочем, без разницы.

\- Пс-ст, - тревожно зыркая в сторону входа в Терловы хоромы, начал этот любитель мяса, нависая над Джонни. – Дело есть, паря.

Прочие закивали согласно, разглядывая землянина с разной степенью уважительно изумления.

\- Мы тут это, - Неер или как его там наклонился к Джонни, чуть не шепча ему в ухо, - решили еще рыбочного…

\- Рыбьего, - растерянно поправил Джонни; но разве псайкла переубедишь.

\- Все равно мясо, - буркнул желтоглазый обжора. – Только это… Плащом особо не половишь, форма… Великий-Ужасный вчера: «Из жалованья вычтем», а форма, между прочим, недешевая… И штраф.

Неер или как его там потер скрытое под копной туго сплетенных косичек ухо.

Значит, Джонни правильно понял: вчерашняя отлучка была нужна кое-кому, чтобы выпустить пар, наораться всласть на проштрафившихся подчиненных; а перед землянином предстал псайкл спокойный и местами заботливый…

Интересно, если он выйдет прямо сейчас и застанет это милое сборище под собственной дверью..?

\- Удочкой можно, - не дослушав – и так, в общем, понятно, за каким дьяволом Неер или как его там расшептался. – Но лучше сеть.

\- Ага, - просиял псайкл. – Это пойдет?

И очередная оскаленная рожа появляется в поле зрения, и с гордым видом перед Джонни разматывают позвякивающий, криво обрезанный по краям фрагмент металлической, с шипами, сетки.

Джонни вздыхает с видом мученика:

\- Так понравилось барахтаться в реке? Это ж не рыба получится, а сплошное месиво.

\- Б… - кривится начинающий рыболов.

И прочие как-то сникают, и уже слышится пока еще глухое, но весьма недовольное ворчание.

\- У нас, - поясняет Джонни, потому что ведь не отстанут, - делали сеть из травы.

Всеобщее недоумение на лицах.

Тяжелый вздох:

\- Можно нить. Прочную, но мягкую. Чтобы рыба, а не ошметки.

Неер или как его там снова сияет.

\- Ага, - обернувшись к своим, он рычит радостно: - Все слышали? Кр-ругом, шагом марш! Кто первый найдет – тому самую толстую… Мясо! – псайкл скалится на Джонни, ожидая реакции.

Не дожидается и уходит – явно разочарованный.

…Как дети, честное слово!

***  
Все та же гулкая пустота мертвого города, вся то же безжалостное земное светило, все та же пыль…

Но оставленные вчера у потухшего костра плавники и кости не лежат больше аккуратной белой кучкой; нет, ночью некто – скорее всего, какое-то животное, - набрел на остатки ужина и долго рылся в них носом и лапами, отыскивая пригодное для себя.

Короткий и многозначительный кивок в сторону разбросанных во все стороны костей и разоренного кострища – и вчерашние кретины немедленно превращаются в бдительную охрану; рассредоточившись, занимают они подходящие позиции и всем своим видом показывают полную готовность к прицельной стрельбе.

При этом кое-кто позволяет себе облизываться – воодушевленные вчерашней добычей, они явно надеются подстрелить еще кого-нибудь съедобного.

Пусть их, главное, чтобы не ослабляли бдительности.

А у Терла теперь свои заботы.  
Все то же утомительное обследование пыльных развалин; все то же нетерпеливое желание как можно скорее найти свое золото.

Но положительного результата нет, как и не было; у Терла уже в глазах темнеет, и однотипные каменные постройки настойчиво сливаются в одну, гротескно раздутую и как бы расползающуюся до самого горизонта.

«Где же, где?» - бьется в мозгу упрямая мысль.

…И Джо-оунни опять какой-то потухший.

А ведь еще утром нынешним улыбался, и неважно, что еле-еле, взгляд Терла зафиксировал это редкостное явление.  
И зелье, которым Терл так тщательно покрыл пораженные участки лица, вполне оправдало возложенные на него надежды – отек заметно спал, и даже глаз начал понемногу открываться, пускай пока и наполовину…

А сейчас, полюбуйтесь-ка: бродит бессмысленно, шаркает тут, будто старый хрыч – и взгляд, конечно же, строго в землю.

И ладно бы раздумывал о собственном невыносимом поведении и пытался сделать выводы - наверняка в очередной раз измышляет никому не нужные планы непойми чего.

Прибить бы, но что-то не хочется.  
Пока что.

…Но где же, где? Не могли они , эти давно почившие земляшки, хранить это за тысячи миль; внезапный кризис возможен всегда, и значит, запас должен быть, что называется, под рукой, но, конечно же, надежно спрятанным от любопытных глаз.

…Где же, где?

Так. А если поставить себя на их место, если приложить усилие и вообразить, что я и не псайкл вовсе, но обыкновенный земля…

Стоп. Стоп, стоп, дорогой мой Терл.  
Зачем насиловать собственный мозг, когда вот он шляется без дела – самый что ни на есть землянин.

Конечно, в сравнении с древними – сущий дикарь; конечно, различия существовали и в те древние века, но принцип мышления…

\- Джо-оунни.

Вздрогнул так, будто Терл не позвал, а ударил.

…Что-то за мысли вертятся в дикарской твоей голове?

Стоп. Стоп. Дело – прежде всего. Золото – прежде…

\- Смотри туда. Просто смотри и слушай. Тебе нужно спрятать… нечто ценное. Много и сразу. И чтобы ни одна живая душа не знала; но это не должно находиться слишком далеко от... Помнишь ту башню? Там обитали правители, когда-то давно.  
Где-то здесь, Джо-оунни; но где? Куда бы ты спрятал?

Для верности Терл берет Джо-оунни за плечи и разворачивает в нужном ему направлении. И не убирает рук – конечно же, подстраховки ради.

Землянин молчит, но молчит сосредоточенно.  
Глубокий вдох – резкий выдох.  
Золотистый затылок словно бы невзначай прислоняется к груди.

\- Золото твое любимое, что ли? – с отстраненной какой-то усталостью. – Как… тогда?

Терл хмурится, сверля взглядом светлую макушку.

Впрочем, какой ему смысл таиться?  
Все равно он узнал бы, рано или поздно.

\- Да, - выдыхает псайкл, чуть сжимая хрупкие, но сильные плечи. – Думай, Джо-оунни.

Еще несколько минут тревожного молчания.

\- Вон то, желтенькое, мне нравится, - рука землянина вяло указывает направление.

Терл прикидывает, подсчитывает в уме.

\- Что ж, проверим.

Надежда, мягко говоря, притянута за уши.  
За трогательные такие… Чуть розоватые, гладкие, аккуратные такие… Явно не принадлежащие псайклу.

 

Внутри «желтенького» так же пусто, пыльно и безжизненно, как во всем этом покинутом городе; весь пол завален потерявшими осмысленный вид обломками и осоколками.

Грязные обшарпанные стены – ровно четыре.

\- Так.

\- Стены, - отвратительно безжизненным тоном произносит Джо-оунни. – Если предки овладели технологией…

Что ж, вполне логично; и Терл старательно обходит помещение, и нервно выстукивает пальцами, и остатки древней штукатурки осыпаются к его ногам при первом намеке на прикосновение.

…Одна из стен отзывается не глухим каменным, но отчетливо металлическим звуком.

\- Кажется… Кажется…

Терл в волнении шарит по ничем не отличимой от прочих стене.

Если предки… О, да, эти овладели; судя по чудом сохранившимся хроникам – еще как овладели! Джо-оунни понятия не имеет, насколько они…

«Щелк!»

Охваченный возбуждением, Терл едва не пропустил крохотный – ни дать не взять случайный брак строителей – выступ. Но палец, к счастью, весьма удачно соскользнул, и древняя стена с выматывающим душу скрипом, медленно, будто в кошмаре, отползает в сторону. Открывая темный, пахнущий не тревоженной столетиями пылью проем.

«Клац!» - не доползя и до половины, замаскированная под стену дверь останавливается.  
Видимо, древний механизм дал сбой; впрочем, Терлу хватит места, чтобы протиснуться.

Скачущий луч фонаря вырывает из темноты фрагменты: край металлической полки, погасший на веки допотопный монитор, какие-то бумаги…

И – слава всем звездам Вселенной – вожделенный масляно-желтый блеск.

Он нашел.  
Они – как это ни странно – все-таки нашли…

 

* От аффтыря:  
1\. Я нифига не знаю, где именно хранится пресловутый золотой запас одной великой державы. Да мне и неположено.  
2\. Расписывать инструкции вроде «клад зарыт подо львом, а напротив льва фонтан» мне откровенно лень.  
3\. Посему надеюсь на развитую воображалку дорогих читателей.

 

***  
\- Ты давай там, паря, - псайкл Неер, или как его там, задирает огромную голову и лениво поддевает когтем кумок древесной коры. – Не дури, а?

Четыре блестящих от пота псайкловских рожи, плотно окружившие сосну, невнятно ворчат, выражая то ли вялую злость, то ли согласие с переговорщиком.

Джонни крепче обнимает теплый шершавый ствол почтенного дерева и отвечает длинной и весьма оскорбительной фразой. На родном языке – но по интонации без всякого перевода понятно.

\- Ой, дурак… - качает башкой надоедливый Неер, и демонстративно лезет в недра форменного плаща. – Свалим же эту хреновину, всего делов… - отступая на шаг и смеривая сосну взглядом: - Ты ж сообразительный, вот и сообрази... Переломаешь себе всякого, сам потом ныть будешь.

Один из псайклов трогает Неера за плечо.  
Тот, не глядя, пихает сослуживца локтем в грудь:

\- Помню я, помню, - и опять к Джонни: - Ты, паря, вот об чем подумай: он не сказал ведь «целым», он сказал «живым»…

Чей-то сапог пинает безответное дерево. Кто-то насмешливо взрыкивает. Кто-то обзывает Джонни нехорошим псайкловским словом.  
Остро пахнет древесной смолой. Поют вдалеке птички.  
Джонни ерзает на своей ветке и рассеянно разглядывает сгрудившихся внизу псайклов.

\- Слышь, Неер, и чего с ним цацкаться? Пристрелить зверушку…  
\- Пс-с..! Охота тебе потом с Великим-Ужасным…  
\- Нет, ну что он с этим вот прям носится?!

Джонни, засевшего на ласково шелестящей иголками сосне, данный вопрос тоже интересует. Точнее, ответ на него. Желательно четкий и не слишком длинный.

Ведь шею его до сих пор украшает опостылевший, страшный сюрприз. А пульт с известной кнопкой все еще у Терла.

И пока Джонни несся, сломя голову, через всю их поганую базу, пока оскальзывался на густой траве, слыша за спиной пронзительный визг тревожной сирены, пока петлял по лесу, задыхаясь, проклиная свои отвыкшие от долгого бега ноги, а позади топали и рычали возбужденно отправленные на его поимку псайклы, - он ждал, ждал с потаенным ужасом и вполне осознаваемой мрачной злостью, ждал разрывающей смертной боли и последней вспышки, что ослепила бы навсегда; он ждал – но так и не дождался….  
А теперь он торчит на дурацком дереве, а внизу торчат дурацкие псайклы, и придурок Неер несет какую-то чушь про талисманы и про то, что Терл ведь не враг себе, чтобы выпустить из лап удачу, и кто-то рычит, что все это дикарские суеверия, а кто-то громоподобным шепотом заявляет, что са-мо-лич-но витдел на шее у Зира подозрительную блямбу с камушком; а Неер важно добивает товарищей, заявляя, будто все-все, кто только сидит наверху - все они таскают на себе кучу всякого; и если менеджер или начальник охраны напялит одну блямбу, то какой-нибудь генеральный директор прямо таки обвешан варварскими штучками-дрючками.

\- Так то же щтучки, а этот вон как бегает! – выдается последний аргумент; но Неер, хоть и считает себя тупицей, от своего не отступается:

\- Потому и носится. Блямбы у всех, а чтобы живой и бегал – у Великого-Ужасного только.

И орет, задирая голову:

\- Ну ты как, не надумал, паря? Бить не будем, ну разве пнем по разу… Или нет? Размялись ведь славно…

Идиотство чистейшей воды.  
Пять идиотов на земле, один на дереве, и неизвестно, кто из этой компании самый выдающийся идиот.

 

Глава 6. 6.2

И чего ты добился этой своей выходкой, а, Джонни? Чего ты хотел добиться?

«Да, да, Он тоже интересовался»

Дважды, Джонни, дважды; и если в первый раз все закончилось, как бы это сказать, предсказуемо, то второй странным образом сошел тебе с рук.

«Этот не сойдет»

Пожалуй, что и так; но, Джонни, дорогой мой Хороший мальчик, не пора ли признать наконец, что…

«Что? Что?!»

Лгать самому себе – последнее дело, вот что.

«И ничего я не…»

Ну давай, притворись, что тебе безразлично было, как Терл пускал слюни над своим поганым золотом.

«Да плевать я хотел! И на Терла, и на золото; а что не услышал хотя бы мимолетного «спасибо», так от псайкла дождешься…»

Благодарить можно разными способами.

«Да, да, и Терл, конечно, выбрал бы самый доходчивый»

Он умеет быть… острожным.

«Только чтобы задеть побольней»

Ой ли, Джо-оунни?

«И вообще, я его тоже спросил»

А чего ты ждал от псайкла? Прямые ответы не в их привычках.

«А я не научен чужие мысли читать»

Этого и не нужно; просто…

«Не пошел бы ты!»

Куда же пойду, если я всего лишь тихий голос в твоей голове?  
А тебе, милый мой, пора бы уже призадуматься.

«Не же-ла-ю»

Ну-ну.

 

\- Джо-оунни.

Поначалу землянину кажется, будто и это проделки надоедливого голоса, который нашептывал в его собственной голове невнятные и опасные глупости; но затихшие, как по команде псайклы и Неер, вытянувшийся в струнку, и до боли знакомые ледяные мурашки по коже – все бесспорно указывало на безжалостную реальность происходящего.

Он пришел, он все-таки…

Не этого ли ты добивался, Хороший мальчик? Чтобы Он бросил своих псайклов, и свою базу, и свое золото; чтобы Он самолично явился и стащил тебя с этого глупого дерева, чтобы…

«Зат-кнись»

Да ради предков, Джонни. Тем более, что тебе и без меня будет, чем заняться в ближайшее время.  
Сам видишь – Он не просто зол. Он в ярости.

Да уж, в ярости. Причем на той ее стадии, когда рычания и многословные угрозы сменяются ледяным спокойствием.

И только опасно прищуренные желтые глазищи отчетливо отблескивают убийственной зеленью.

\- Хватит заниматься ерундой, Джо-оунни. Довольно.

Сказано это отнюдь не на псайкло; и будь сейчас землянин в состоянии рассмеяться – непременно рухнул бы с ненадежного своего насеста.  
Уж очень забавно звучат родные слова с рычащим псайкловским акцентом.

Не преуспевшая в охоте на землянина пятерка с интересом прислушивается.  
На морде Неера проступает нечто вроде понимающей досады.

Все правильно – это дело касается только двоих, значит, и понимать здесь должны только двое.

Джонни сглатывает пересохшим от волнения горлом и хрипит в сторону ожидающего внизу Терла:

\- Мне и тут хорошо.

Что является враньем глупейшим и бессмысленным.  
Задница у Джонни давно уже ноет от сидения на твердой, изобильной сучками и наростами ветке.

Терл стоит чуть поодаль от прочих псайклов, слегка расставив ноги и сложив когтистые руки на широкой груди.

\- Слезай, Джо-оунни, - с тщательно отмеренной яростью говорит он. – Не трать впустую свое и мое время. На сегодня игры закончились.

\- Какой все-таки ты зануда, - бормочет Джонни первую попавшуюся чушь; а тело тем временем торопится исполнить приказ.

Пока Джонни с идиостким упрямством изображал птичку, ноги успели противно затечь; и процесс возвращения на твердую землю получается излишне шумным и неуклюжим. Джонни оскальзывается и едва не срывается вниз на радость наблюдающей за нелепым действом пятерке; Неер в последний момент успевает подставить лапищу, чем, возможно, предотвращает перелом кое-чьей глупой шеи; Терл хищно приподымает верхнюю губу, демонстрируя ряд влажных от слюны зубов.

Джонни честно пытается идти, но едва ли способен удержаться на онемевших ногах.  
Но лапа Неера крепко держит выше локтя; под невнятное псайклово «Ой, дура-ак…» землянин практически подтаскивается вплотную к Терлу.

Тщательно контролируемое бешенство ощущается теперь всей кожей. Словно жидкое пламя под коркой толстого льда. Который вот-вот треснет под напором вскипающей лавы.

«На сегодня игры закончились».  
Это уж точно.

 

По удачному ли стечению обстоятельств, или по воле судьбы, но Джонни Гудбой Тейлор ни разу в жизни своей не сломал ни одной кости. Хотя возможностей было в достатке – вспомнить хотя бы первые его попытки удержаться на лошади…

Ни разу в жизни не сломал Джонни ни одной своей кости, потому и представить не мог, насколько это, оказывается, больно.

Хотя поначалу тихий сухой треск в вывернутой за спину руке совершенно не пугает его.

Самое мерзкое начинается позже, когда первые импульсы боли достигают наконец утомленного беготней и опасными размышлениями мозга.

Посеревший, взмокший Неер легонько хлопает Джонни по щекам; зубы землянина выбивают частую дробь, все тело покрыто липкими ледяными мурашками величиной с добрую собаку. Рот беспомощно открывается в попытке сделать вдох, перед глазами стремительно темнеет.

\- Домой, быстро, - из неимоверной какой-то дали рычит Терл.

В пронзительно-синей вышине ласково шелестят ветвями деревья; Неер несет Джонни словно не умеющего ходить ребенка и бурчит себе под нос, что дураков, конечно, учить надо, только нахрена ж удачу сердить, и что кой-кому оно выйдет боком, и что с талисманами надо бережно – дичайшая совершенно муть; и сломанная рука болтается безжизненно, и тупая боль отдается в плече при каждом шаге посеревшего от натуги псайкла.

«Выслуживается, сволочь», - отстраненно, как сквозь туман, отмечает Джонни; а Терл между тем несется обратно к чертовой базе, и спина его, черной кожей обтянутая, словно бы звенит от напряжения, и бесчисленные темные космы быстро-быстро бьют по плечам псайкла, попадая точно в ритм стремительного шага.

Четверка охранников слаженно топает следом.

 

База встречает взмокшую компанию беспорядочным гулом; до слуха Джонни доносится чье-то отчаянно рычащее: «Прос..ли, псайкловы дети!» - а потом грудь его наполняется колючим огнем, и тело выгибается в судороге настолько сильной, что землянин едва не вываливается из лап Неера; фильтр, чертов фильтр, который Джонни содрал, сам того не заметив и не осознав - где-то в лесу, должно быть, на уровне рефлекса; и обида мешается в нем с неверием и оглушающим ужасом безнадежно умирающего существа; и суженные желтые глаза с проблесками злой зелени заслоняют весь отдаляющийся мир, а горячая рука бесцеремонно шарит по груди.

Знакомое давление на переносице – и Джонни снова может дышать.  
Терл едва заметно дергает углом рта, и на лице его Джонни отчетливо читает: «В расчете».

Отступающий смертный туман явственно хмыкает голосом Неера.

Злобная ругань Терла изящно вплетается в царящий кругом бардак.

Джонни обмякает в руках бравого охранника и позволяет себе ненадолго закрыть глаза.

Сопротивление бесполезно, и неминуемая расплата все ближе; но разве нельзя хоть ненадолго поддаться обманчивому чувству покоя? Просто плыть по течению, доверившись – как это ни ужасно – более сильному?

Пока его, изломанного и еле живого, бережно несут в одному Терлу известные дали, можно ведь притвориться, что ничего страшного не случилось - никаких игр и скачек по дикому лесу; он просто споткнулся неудачно, только и всего.

…Еще бы руки, удерживающие его над землей, принадлежали не суеверному любителю свежей рыбы – и стало бы совсем хорошо.

***  
Откинувшись на спинку верного кресла, скрестив пальцы у самого кончика собственного носа, Терл, прозванный за глаза Великим и Ужасным, с видом одновременно кислым и высокомерным наблюдал за действиями сумрачного типа из медицинской бригады.

Зная, что на базе-два орудуют склонные к питию всяческой дряни, а так же к разного рода травматизму техники, Терл предусмотрительно позаимствовал этого псайкла в медблоке у Зира.

На новом означенный тип все больше скучал и маялся без дела – техники не травмировались и не изрыгали собственные внутренности после тестирования очередного рецепта; но теперь, благодаря несдержанности Терла, он получил возможность показать свое искусство на практике.

Хотя поначалу возникла некоторая заминка: в багаже медика были все нужные средства, но ни один псайкл во Вселенной понятия не имел, как инъекция подействует на существо данного вида.

Но делать что-нибудь было надо; в итоге сумрачный тип остановился на устаревшем нюхательном средстве.  
Не обошлось без приступа надсадного кашля, но не более того; а после короткого похлопывания по спине Джо-оунни даже немного порозовел. И даже смог сидеть без посторонней помощи.

В общем и целом, медик справлялся достойно; а на полупрезрительное выражение широкого лица Терл решил внимания не обращать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока получивший нужное образование специалист не объявит, что состояние землянина не внушает опасений.

Где-то на периферии маячил охранник Неер – тот самый долдон, замешанный в возмутительной охоте на жуткую рыбу; парень выслуживался вовсю и кажется кинулся бы пылинки с Джо-уонни сдувать, отдай Терл подобный приказ.

Наверное, долдону до смерти надоела эта Земля с ее полями, деревьями и – ах, да – кровососущими насекомыми; быть может, Терл почитает на досуге его личное дело – вдруг да сгодится старательный тупица; пожалуй, такой забавно будет смотреться рядом с недотепой Кером…

Но все это подождет; а сейчас Терл пристально отслеживал каждое движение хлопочущего над Джо-оунни медика и пытался логически объяснить тот факт, что при несомненной и бесспорной вине землянина виноватым себя чувствует он, псайкл.

И это после того, как ему пришлось бросить все срочные и важные дела, напяливать мерзкий во всех отношениях фильтр и ломиться через отвратительную земную растительность, поминутно сверяясь с показаниями следящего датчика.

После той нелепой сцены с сидящим на дереве Джо-оунни; после внезапного, ничем не обоснованного и совершенно безумного рывка через всю базу…

Он заслужил не только сломанной руки, по всем правилам и канонам Корпорации его следовало придушить на месте.

Но Терл, едва услышав характерный хруст в тонкой человеческой руке, испытал вдруг такой приступ… Ужаса? Ярости? Вины?

Какая-то дикая смесь эмоций; и правильно среагировал туповатый с виду Неер, что подхватил Джо-оунни на руки и понесся за изрядно растерянным начальством, чуть не дыша тому в спину.

На базе Терл как будто пришел в себя, и даже не упустил возможности для маленькой мести – это тебе за развалины, Джо-оунни, это тебе за глупый побег и нелепую драку; но умереть ты мне тогда не дал – значит, и я тебе не позволю. Пока что.

Но та мелкая гадость не принесла желаемого удовлетворения.  
Напротив, угомонившаяся на время вина снова всколыхнулась в нем, радостно царапая внутри отточенными когтями.

Джо-оунни, похоже, совсем пришел в чувство, даже осмелился огрызнуться на ворчливое: «Не дергайся, зверушка».

\- Я тебе не зверушка, - тихо, но весьма отчетливо сказал этот неугомонный дикарь; и медик, осторожно покосившись на Терла, ухмыльнулся презрительно:

\- А раз претендуешь на звание разумного существа, то и не вздумай скулить.

И дернул с силой поврежденную конечность, ставя сломанные кости на место.

Слезы из глаз Джо-оунни все-таки брызнули, но ожидаемых болезненных стонов медик так и не дождался.

А Терл, путем довольно запутанных измышлений, пришел к выводу, что имеет здесь дело с явлением, которое в некоторых древних текстах упоминается под именем «угрызения совести».

Совершенно новое, и не сказать чтобы приятное для псайкла ощущение.  
Совершенно дикое открытие: оказывается, у псайкла есть чему угрызаться, есть эта самая совесть. Опасный нравственный атавизм, часть самосознания, давно отмершая у их расы ввиду полной ненужности.

По крайней мере, еще нынешним утром Терл был твердо в этом уверен.

Впрочем, Терл знает прекрасный, неоднократно проверенный способ отвлечься от неприятных мыслей – работа, работа и еще раз работа.  
Тем более что благодаря самоубийственной выходке Джо-оунни времени, чтобы сделать все, что сделать необходимо, у Терла ощутимо убавилось.

Подумать только, потратил добрую половину дня на бессмысленную нервотрепку и утомительное шастанье по здешним лесам, которые, между прочим, кишат отвратительными и не всегда безвредными насекомыми!  
Едва не угробить при этом главного виновника этого, так сказать, веселья, и под конец обзавестись вдруг этим… атавизмом!

А ведь у него, Терла, масса дел важных и неотложных, и первое из них – учет, контроль и утомительный процесс упаковки драгоценного металла в многочисленные ящики из сверхпрочного сплава…  
И укладывать золото придется безо всякой помощи, собственными руками; только потом, когда способный свести с ума благоразумнейшего из псайклов металл будет надежно скрыт от посторонних глаз, когда кодовые замки замигают зеленым, когда личная печать Терла, право пользоваться которой он так дерзко выгрыз у судьбы, пометит каждый из бесценных ящиков – тогда только придет очередь всех этих долдонов, тогда только начнется процесс транспортировки…

Неер этот как будто выказывает служебное рвение?  
Что ж, возможно, испытаем долдона, возможно…

Но прежде чем приступить к главному, следует наконец привести в чувство чертовых техников – совсем распоясались, расслабились в отсутствие твердой руки; он, Терл, сегодня напомнил им, кто здесь начальство, но слишком оно получилось сумбурно и скомканно; и в этом тоже повинен Джо-оунни и никто другой.

Так зачем же, во имя Вселенной, Терл хмурится сейчас и гадает, насколько серьезными будут последствия наказания, вполне земляшкой заслуженного?  
Зачем же…

…Нет, это невозможно! Уже признал перед самим собой, что не следовало поддаваться клокочущей внутри ярости, уже вызвал медика, уже почти убедился, что жизни недоразумения ничего не угрожает; и даже ворчливый совет специалиста насчет «изменить рацион, добавлять больше кальция» принял к сведению – а болезненная смесь из эмоций и запоздалых сожалений все давит и давит, и мысли упрямо несутся по все тому же замкнутому кругу…

Все, хватит. Довольно.  
Работать, работать и еще раз работать.  
Сосредоточиться на главном; для копания в собственной душе у него еще будет время.  
Равно и для ответа на один короткий вопрос – тот самый, который был задан Джо-оунни, и который землянин осмелился так нахально вернуть Терлу же.

Пришло время решить, чего в конце концов добивается он, Терл.

И никакие атавизмы не помешают ему принять решение твердое и окончательное.

***  
Белесая пакость, которой кормят Джонни, приобрела новый, но не сказать чтобы неприятный привкус; рука, прочно упакованная в толстую повязку из неизвестного землянину материала, то и дело принимается ныть, а по ночам еще и чесаться, и он сам не знает, что хуже; а Терл пропадает черт знает где чуть ли не сутками, а когда возвращается на несколько часов, ведет себя так, будто никакого Джо-оунни на свете не существует, хотя землянин неизменно чувствует устремленные на него взгляды; но как бы ни пытался он – поймать тягучий, задумчивый взгляд желтых глаз все никак не получается.

Кажется, вот оно, то самое ощущение, щекотные мурашки по беззащитной спине; а обернешься резко – чертов Терл смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Джонни.

А с утра вж-жих – и нет его, умотал к своему ненаглядному золоту.

И стоило рисковать своей шеей, бегая, будто заяц, по равнодушному к горестям людским лесу…

Зато теперь Джонни может свободно разгуливать по всей этой глупой базе; «сюрприз» так и болтается на его шее, а надоеда Неер неизменно топает за спиной – когда не отлучается с Терлом по чисто псайкловским делам.

И ладно бы просто топал – нет, этот невыносимый тип раз за разом заводит приятельскую, как он думает, беседу; и если болтовня о Великом-Ужасном еще вызывает болезненный интерес, то многословные разглагольствования о псайкловских женщинах…

Не хочет Джонни слушать о женщинах, в особенности о чужих женах; однажды он настолько устает от Нееровой чепухи, что попросту орет на этого дурацкого псайкла, орет на глазах у копошащихся поблизости техников и прочей тутошней братии.

«Я вам не зверушка» - читается на его перекошенном лице; и псайклы, пускай и негласно, признают за Джонни право называться человеком.

А может быть, подобно Нееру предпочитают оставаться с ним в отношениях… Назовем это «условно-дружеские».

Впрочем, не так уж всем этим псайклам интересен какой-то землянин; вся база теперь гудит и копошится, словно гигантский муравейник, и снуют по пыльному пятачку невесть откуда выползшие машины, и техники, трезвые и от этого злые, не прекращают работу ни на секунду.

\- Скоро домой, - дружелюбно оскалившись, сообщает однажды Неер; ту вспышку бессильного гнева, тот поток ругательств от Джонни псайкл проглотил, почти не поморщившись.

Так сильно хочет убраться с Земли, что готов даже «зверушку» хозяйскую обхаживать…

А может быть, кое-кто наобещал ему… За примерную службу.

Как бы там ни было, избавиться от Неера получалось в двух случаях: уединившись в сортире или попав под недолгий надзор «своего личного» Терла.

Хотя, Терл ведь предпочитал землянина игнорировать…  
Снова.

Или это такой чисто псайкловский способ примирения – оставить предмет в полном покое, и пускай будет что будет?

Или ему попросту некогда наводить порядки – Терл чем дальше, тем больше казался каким-то нервным, дерганым даже; и хоть бы раз после… выяснения отношений вспомнил об отвратительной железной цепи!

Что называется, беги – не хочу, по крайней мере, в пределах базы; но самое мерзкое было в том, что Джонни, кажется, не хотел…

И шататься без видимой цели по глупой этой базе, и с Неером вездесущим пререкаться; мучительное безделье рождает мысли о всяких мелких пакостях – вроде того, чтобы взять и нагадить у самой Терловой койки, как бы подтверждая репутацию дикаря и животного. От подобных измышлений Джонни испытывает глубочайшее отвращение к себе самому; подобное даже для псайкла было бы мерзко…

Чего Джонни действительно хочет, так это понять, какого дьявола он почти не злится на Терла за сломанную свою руку; сильнее этого только желание воскресить в памяти тот момент, в который оба они – и псайкл, и землянин, - так замечательно профукали самое начало перемен.  
Потому что все изменилось, и оба они изменились; и отрицать очевидное было уже невозможно.  
Хотя Джонни, надо отдать ему должное, старался изо всх своих сил и сопротивлялся до последнего.

И все равно остался в итоге один на один с чередой болезненно-сладковатых мыслей, с десятками вопросов, ответов на которые найти так и не мог; а может быть, все еще не хотел искать…

Когда же, когда?  
В тот ли злополучный день, когда в сознании одного неугомонного псайкла родилась безобидная на первый взгляд идея – слегка изменить правила игры?

Или уже тут, на Земле, когда Терл, сознательно или нет, позволил одному неугомонному землянину увидеть себя иного? Пусть и открылась изумленному взгляду Джонни лишь крохотная часть этого самого «иного».

Или – вот уж безумие! – по-настоящему это началось давным-давно, в тот самый день, когда все тот же неугомонный землянин, не соображая толком, что делает, поднял с земли выпавший из чьих-то когтистых лап незнакомое ему оружие, а потом, вопя во всю глотку, никак не мог сообразить, почему в его руках эта штука не желает извергать убийственный огонь…

Тогда Терл его и заметил, тогда и началось их безумное противостояние; но все же, все же – как они позволили переменам случиться?

И что теперь с этим всем делать…

«С чем – с «этим», Джонни?»

С этим самым.

«Все еще не созрел»

Да нет, скорее перезрел. Вот-вот упаду.

«Ну, допустим. И что ты решил? Все-таки падать?»

Посмотрим. В конце концов, нас тут двое таких.  
Перезревших.

«Уверен?»

В ком – в псайкле? Во имя предков, проще погоду угадывать, чем…

«И все-таки. Все-таки»

\- Все-таки я спать хочу.

\- Не рановато, паря? – Неер вездесущий, о котором Джонни и думать забыл; а между прочим, пока землянин вел невнятные беседы с сами собой, этот надоеда смирно торчал в уголке, разглядывая острые желтоватые когти: и как же он все-таки… Достал.

\- Можно подумать, - цедит землянин с плохо скрытой досадой, - у меня здесь целое море работы. Прямо весь из себя незаменимый.

И, поддерживая бесполезную – спасибо Терлу – руку, из-за повязки тяжелую и неуклюжую, шагает Джонни прямиком к застеленной серым койке своего личного псайкла.

И плевать он хотел на невнятное хмыканье из угла.

\- Все равно шляется неизвестно где, - заявляет землянин с вызовом. – А на той доске не повернуться, спасибо любителю ломать чужие кости…

\- Во вас двоих и корежит, - Неер щурит насмешливые глазищи. – Ну ладно, дрыхни давай.

«Двоих?!»

Но «вездесущий» уже убрался из комнаты, оставив Джонни осваивать чужую постель.

А покидать вполне уютное – по сравнению с «доской» ложе, - а потом, возможно, уговаривать этого чудика…

«Да, да, тебе ведь так хочется спать»

Тем не менее, Джонни все-таки засыпает. Хотя на это и требуется какое-то время.

 

Просыпается Джонни вдруг, словно бы от несильного толчка, и в первые секунды понять не может, что же не так, что изменилось за недолгое время его вымученного беспамятства.

Тускло светящиеся под потолком лампы означают, что до утра еще далеко; спиной ощущается ровный живой жар, и размеренные звуки спокойного дыхания тревожат слух.

В первые секунды Джонни не может поверить: наверное, я все еще сплю, наверное, это мне видится; но сломанная рука вдруг выстреливает болью, и живое и теплое за спиной землянина издает едва слышный вздох – и Тейлор вынужден обернуться, чтобы проверить, не бредит ли он.

Конечно же, нет; разве что видения воспаленного разума бывают таким объемным и осязаемым; конечно же, Джонни не спит и не спятил; всего-то и дела, что почивающий мирно псайкл, даже во сне умудряющийся выглядеть утомленным и озабоченным.

Джонни дышать забывает, любуясь невиданным зрелищем: надо же, такой смирный, такой… беспомощный; разве что складка эта посредине высокого лба смотрится отвратительно; словно бы Терл и во сне считает блестящие слитки или гоняет нерадивых техников.

Это неправильно, думает Джонни. Так не должно быть, во сне каждому полагается быть настоящим; сон для того и нужен, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть о хлопотах дневных.

Это неправильно – и рука сама тянется к осунувшемуся, даже во сне суровому лицу, и касается – очень, очень осторожно. Самыми кончиками дрожащих пальцев. Гладит, успокаивает, стирает печать бесконечных забот – вот так, да.  
Теперь хорошо.  
Теперь можно смотреть, затаив норовящее сбиться дыхание, теперь можно без спешки и страха исследовать то, что землянин в какой-то упущенный им же момент привык считать… Ну не то чтобы совсем уже своим, но…

«Жены, Джонни, сразу пятнадцать молодых…»

Но разве время сейчас размышлять о каких-то там женах?  
Тем более, ни одной в пределах тысяч и тысяч миль не наблюдается.

Разве можно думать о чем-либо, кроме так беспечно оставленного на его милость тела; и что там Неер ляпнул насчет «корежит»?

Так искорежило, что даже паранойю свою распрекрасную куда подальше послал.

Хотя, кто его знает, это же Терл. «Сюрприз» так и болтается на шее у Джонни, а пульт вполне может быть спрятан в кое-чьей высокомерной заднице…

Шуточка так себе, даже Неер вряд ли бы оценил; но даже такая нелепая мысль помогает расслабиться, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Не доставало еще оцепенеть, словно застигнутый охотником заяц; не хватало еще профукать – в очередной раз.

Он, Джонни, по сути ведь уже решил; но кто его разберет, что творится в мозгах у Терла?

Псайкл он псайкл и есть, слова правды из него не вытянешь; но разве так уж они, нужны, эти слова?

Нет, нет; сейчас не то что неверное слово – неосторожное движение способно разрушить… Испоганить, в общем, и помешать, и…

Да о чем он, дуралей разнесчастный, опять думает?

Думать сейчас тоже смерти подобно; даже случайная мысль может сейчас спровоцировать деяние глупое и непоправимое.

Куда лучше, чуть сменив с величайшей осторожностью позу, водить раскрытой ладонью, не допуская прикосновений; только шерсть, густая и жесткая, дразняще щекочет кожу, только взгляд неторопливо следует за любопытствующей ладонью.

Все это он видел, десятки раз; все это он трогал уже – и руками, и языком; но теперь действует он не по принуждению и не по приказу, теперь все абсолютно и бесспорно по-иному.

И счастье, что псайкл имеет привычку спать, в чем мать родила; и все равно он сам же себе и подгадил, потому что действовать Джонни может сейчас одной только рукой; глупая повязка, сковывающая вторую, кажется совсем уже неподьемной.

Джонни хмурится сосредоточенно, и даже губу прикусывает – пока он тут предавался пустым размышлениям, рука уже добралась до главного; и хотя сейчас эта часть Терла находится в состоянии покоя, Джонни все равно удивляется: и как оно во мне помещалось? Удивительно…

Еще удивительней – реакция, явная и весьма недвусмысленная.

Но как же такое возможно, я ведь и не прикоснулся еще как следует…

Но что это за звук, едва слышный, едва не упущенный из-за собственного гулко бухающего в груди сердца?  
Сбившееся на миг дыхание, только на один кратчайший миг; и снова воцаряется блаженное оцепенение глубокого сна, и настороженный взгляд отмечает опущенные, чуть подрагивающие ресницы.

Ах, мы не спим… Но усиленно притворяемся; что это, очередная игра?

И пускай его, пусть игра; Джонни не против немного поиграть, теперь – нет.

Спишь? Ну спи, спи…  
А я немножко, совсем чуть-чуть – вот здесь, у самой твоей шеи, всей ладонью… И вниз, медленно и осторожно, по кругу, по бесконечной спирали…

Знакомо и в то же время по-новому.

Потому что теперь Джонни хочется ощущать всей кожей жесткую поросль на широкой груди, и горячую кожу под; а если провести пальцами вот здесь, как бы невзначай, и совсем чуть-чуть подцепить ногтем, громадное тело отзовется легкой, не подвластной никакому контролю дрожью.

Джонни знает. Он помнит.  
И все равно очарован ощущением некой запретной – пусть и условно – новизны; ведь сейчас он – сам.  
Потому что…  
Ну просто потому.  
И раздумывать сейчас о причинах и побуждениях - смерти подобно.

Терл все еще «спит», подчеркнуто крепко.  
Даже когда Джонни, скривившись невольно, – все-таки не слишком удобную позу он выбрал для своих исследований – перемещается чуть ниже; рука при этом ни на секунду не отвлекается от дела, глаза пожирают алчно бесстыдно выставленное к обозрению тело опасного хищника.

Там, внизу, все просто прекрасно; там землянина уже ждут с восхитительным, огромным нетерпением.

Длинные, спутавшиеся во сне волосы настойчиво мешают: так и норовят пролезть прямо в рот, лезут в глаза, щекочут пылающие щеки.

Но невозможно теперь прервать неспешное изучение, нет сил отнять скользящую по чужому телу ладонь; но помощь приходит, и весьма своевременно: когтистые пальцы касаются затылка, собирают своенравную гриву Джонни в не слишком тугой узел, и в этот раз ни малейшего намека на резкую, дергающую боль; в этот раз псайкл убийственно деликатен.  
И Джонни, делая глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком с обрыва в бегущую далеко внизу реку, повторяет про себя: «Все правильно, все так, как и должно быть»

И вкус ему вроде бы знаком, но все равно примешивается к уже изведанному нечто совершенно новое. Пьянящий не хуже доброй браги привкус; быть может, изумленное доверие? Свобода? Власть?

«Я ведь мог убить его сегодня, просто вцепиться зубами в беззащитное горло; я мог бы – времени было… достаточно»

Мысль рождается и умирает, едва ли коснувшись сознания; тело псайкла выгибается в ритме размеренных движений Джонни.

И все равно приходится прервать исследование – слишком много… Ну, Терла. Нужно перевести дыхание, или все закончится совсем не так, как хочется им обоим.

Короткий, на долю секунды перерыв – но псайклу достаточно, псайклу хватает и этой малости, чтобы, мгновенно сбросив притворную сонливость, отстраниться, вывернуться из-под ошалевшего Джонни, сжать пальцами взмокшие под комбинезоном – так и уснул в этой пакости, вот незадача, - плечи; ему вполне хватает маленькой заминки, чтобы взять инициативу в свои когтистые руки.

Лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза – обычно серые, но сейчас почти что черные из-за расширенных зрачков; желтые, горящие в душной ночи ярче звезд.

И ничего похожего на боль – как-то он ухитрился, даже повязку чертову ничуть не потревожил…

И мог ли знать Джонни, что язык псайкла способен на подобные чудеса?

Он везде, Терл везде, вот кого впору дразнить Вездесущим; кажется, он успевает прикоснуться в десятке мест сразу, пробудить к жизни сотню незнакомых Джонни ощущений, обласкать жарким своим ртом одновременно каждый из оставленных им же шрамов – и когда, хотелось бы знать, в какой именно из невыносимо восхитительных моментов его успели вытряхнуть из душной скорлупы серого комбинезона… И нажать ногтем на крошечную кнопку, и отбросить ненужный сейчас «сюрприз» далеко в сторону; неимоверно длинный язык обвивает шею Джонни, как горячая влажная змея; землянин задыхается собственным стоном и сожалеет остро лишь о том, что не может прямо сейчас вцепиться в плечи своего псайкла обеими руками.

И он трогает везде, куда может дотянуться, и хватает ртом жесткие темные косы, которые то и дело хлещут легко по щекам; интересно, это расплетается в принципе? И на что будет похоже…

На этом способность мыслить хоть сколько-нибудь связно покидает Джонни – сложно предаваться пустопорожним размышлениям, когда на тебя обрушивается даже не поток – лавина безжалостных, острых, обжигающих ласк.

Но страх все равно сковывает тело ледяными пальцами – в тот момент, когда пальцы Терла, игриво скользнув по обнаженной ягодице, подбираются прямиком…

«Если теперь, после такого…  
Если после всего этого…  
Если будет, как раньше…  
Что ж, умирают как будто всего один раз»

Видимо, весь этот поток испуганных бессвязностей отражается у Джонни на лице; иначе зачем бы псайклу убирать почти достигшую своей цели руку, зачем накрывать губы Джонни с такой успокаивающей настойчивостью? Зачем, перегнувшись через содрогающееся от смеси вожделения и ужаса тело, шарить по стене в поисках скрытой панели, зачем…

Хотя, быть может, и к лучшему – использовать жирную мазь не после всего, а во время.  
Быть может, благодаря ей от Джонни хоть что-нибудь останется. Ну, потом.

Совершенно без боли не получается – слишком много в одном месте, слишком напряженно – в другом; но нынешняя боль едва ли может сравниться с той, прежней; а Терл, отслеживая бдительно малейшие изменения в лице землянина, великодушно замирает, давая Джонни время опомниться, привыкнуть, сделать первый сдавленный вдох.  
Хотя крупные капли, выступившие у псайкла на лбу, и давящее напряжение в огромном теле недвусмысленно показывают, каких усилий стоит подобная сдержанность.

И Джонни, чувствуя вдруг острейшую вину, тянется рукой сквозь застилающий глаза сладковатый туман, ведет пальцами по мокрой от пота щеке, словно бы извиняясь за преступное промедление.

\- Джо-оунни… - едва слышно, на выдохе; и это первое слово, нарушившее пронзительную тишину нынешней ночи, но слово это совсем не несет в себе угрозы – всего лишь имя, его, оглушенного, заплутавшего окончательно в своей и чужой страсти землянина собственное имя.

Просто имя; но Джонни не в силах ответить одним коротким словом; ему кажется, что уж он-то обязательно все испортит – не той интонацией, не той протяженностью хриплого шепота.  
И хватает его поэтому лишь на медленный взмах опустившихся на мгновение ресниц; и лучшего «да» вообразить сейчас попросту невозможно.

…Джонни кричит, конечно, кричит; да что там – исходит гортанными вскриками, полными нетерпеливой беспомощности стонами, невнятными проклятиями и бесстыдными мольбами; но когда глубоко внутри его тела расправляет огненные крылья нечто, ни разу до сих пор не испытанное, нечто прекрасное настолько, что ради этого можно стерпеть какую угодно боль – в этот почти убийственный в своем совершенстве момент выстанывает Джонни Тейлор только одно, единственное имя.

 

***  
Обнаружив в собственной постели это восхитительное недоразумение, Терл первым делом подумал: «Какая наглость!»; но усталость, помноженная на нервотрепку, была так велика, что его попросту не хватило на какие-либо разбирательства.

Опасная беспечность; но итоге все обернулось наилучшим и наиприятнейшим образом.

Во всяком случае, свои ответы Терл получил, и неважно, что в процессе сказано было не более трех… Возможно, пяти слов.  
Пространные речи, пожалуй, только испортили бы дело; псайкл весьма трезво оценивал собственные способности по части выяснения абсолютно не-деловых отношений, а что до Джо-оунни…

Нет, эта его наглядная демонстрация была, пожалуй, наилучшим из способов объявить о полной и безоговорочной капитуляции.  
Хотя Терла не оставляло ощущение, что одновременно ему был брошен и весьма дерзкий вызов.

Который он принял с готовностью; в конце концов, они и начали с противостояния…  
И не ему, Терлу, дано было предугадать, что в этой битве победителей быть не может. Равно и проигравших.  
Подобного не смог бы предвидеть никто в обитаемой Вселенной.

Достигнутое минувшей ночью согласие, безмолвное – почти – объявление о намерениях, не отменяло, естественно, проблем настоящих и будущих; но в чем Терл мог поклясться уже сейчас, так это в том, что скучать им с Джо-оунни еще долго не придется.

Но даже мысли о грядущих, весьма утомительных, а часто и болезненных совместных – по-иному просто не получится – усилиях, не могли омрачить Терлов приподнятый, мягко выражаясь, настрой; и беглый осмотр показал, что при соблюдении некоторых мер ночные игры прекрасно обходятся без опасных для здоровья землянина последствий; и что это за нежно-розовый оттенок приобретают кое-чьи восхитительно гладкие щеки?

После всего бесстыдства, на которое так щедр был Джо-уонни всего несколько часов назад, он все еще способен смущаться?  
Как же это, оказывается… Мило!

И, черная дыра все побери, не будь день Терла распланирован до распоследней минуты, не находись его дела на последней, решающей стадии – честное псайкловское, не думал бы вылезать из постели… Как минимум, до обеда.

Кстати, о пище:

\- Будь любезен съесть все до последней крошки. Мне не нужен здесь обессиленный полутруп.

Благо, он успел привести себя в более или менне подобающий вид до того, как Неер притопал к их двери с завтраком наперевес и угодливой ухмылкой на физиономии.

…Не забыть затребовать у Зира его личное дело; техники, кажется, прониклись наконец начальственным гневом, и уже нынче днем все должно быть готово и настроено; как только эти никчемные существа отправятся прямиком на Псайкло, можно будет перевезти драгоценный груз сюда, на базу; и куда я задевал коды доступа и координаты?  
Все же, пятнадцать процентов за одну лишь доставку – чистейший грабеж; с другой стороны, эти парни никого еще не подводили; незаконные перевозки – их хлеб, кербанго и мясо; но все же пятнадцать…

Что-то Джо-оунни нехорошо притих - испугался содеянного, вздумал подать назад?  
Не получится, Джо-оунни, теперь – не получится; и тот не подлежащий обсуждению факт, что он, Терл, все уже решил и взвесил, не дает тебе право отказаться от твоего законного процента…  
Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, Джо-оунни, и никак иначе.

***  
Лето уходит.

Солнце еще печет совершенно по-летнему, и птицы щебечут в ветвях весело и легкомысленно, но зелень листьев уже подернулась по краям тусклой желтизной, и заросший травой холмик, на которой устроился Джонни, не успел еще до конца избавиться от предрассветной сырости.

Лето уходит, думает Джонни, рассеянно пожевывая травинку.  
И тогда, сотни и сотни дней назад…

Неужели прошел уже целый год?

Год, полный боли, отчаянья и зыбких надежд; год, который закончился вдруг… Тем, чем он закончился.

Можно снова и снова терзаться мыслями, гадать, когда же все успело так резко перемениться; но Джонни ничуть не сожалел об огненном безумии той ночи; но жизнь ведь состоит не из одних только ночей…

А Терл далеко не милая домашняя зверушка; держать в узде свою ярость для псайкла каждый раз – подвиг…

Правда, у него имеются подчиненные, многочисленные псайклы, которым не так повезло на богатство; но где гарантия, что однажды Терлу надоест геройствовать и выплескивать злость на головы существ, к извращению непричастных?  
Где гарантия, что и сам Джонни…

Он решил, он все уже решил; но не зря ведь горьковатый травяной сок имеет едва уловимый привкус вины и предательства?

«Давай, покайся заодно и за «друга верного» Карло; и за Корпорацию пресловутую не забудь»

И твердо ли Джонни уверен, что найдет в себе силы… Нет, не забыть, такое забыть невозможно; но устроить прошлому достойную его погребальную церемонию; «атомная печь» псайклов тут не подойдет; это достойно целой гробницы наподобие той, что нашли они в покинутом людьми древнем городе…

Сомнения, сомнения, одни только сомнения.

Увязавшийся за землянином Неер шумно вздыхает откуда-то слева.

Мается, бедолага, не знает, как ему еще извернуться, чтобы попасть наконец домой.

«Он ведь подумал, а, паря? Намекал, может, не?»

Джонни понятия не имеет, что там решил его личный псайкл насчет Неера; зная Терла, можно уверенно утверждать, что маяться служивому до самой последней минуты.

Впрочем, уже недолго осталось; этим утром неугомонные техники наконец-то закончили свою работу, и Джонни, все-таки сумевший выпутаться из кое-чьих жарких объятий, задержался ненадолго - посмотреть, как вся эта возбужденно гомонящая компания исчезает в туманной пасти телепорта. Один всклокоченный, держа подмышкой подозрительную канистру, по-приятельски помахал землянину когтистой лапой.

Ящики, драгоценный Терлов груз, отбыли на Псайкло еще вчера; к полудню должны убраться псайклы из охраны и все прочие; самое большее – завтра…

Хотя вряд ли Терл будет столько тянуть – дело ведь сделано.  
Осталось лишь тщательно запереть скучные бетонные коробки, отключить подачу энергии и в последний раз перенастроить телепорт; когда сигнал об окончании перехода достигнет нужных датчиков, все здесь отключится, кроме защитного поля; временная база будет «законсервирована», и неизвестно, ступит ли еще раз чья-нибудь нога…

Неер вздыхает, тоскливо вглядываясь вдаль.  
То ли ждет, что выбежит прямо на него какое-нибудь четверолапое «мясо», то ли гадает в очередной раз о грядущей своей судьбе.

Благо, не лезет пока что с разговорами; Джонни, кажется, поименно уже знает и всех его женщин, и каждого псайкла, с которым довелось Нееру делить тесную армейскую казарму…

Но может ли Джонни до конца быть уверен с своем собственном псайкле?  
Если он и себе-то не очень…

После той ночи Терл сама забота и предупредительность – насколько это вообще в его силах; и никаких больше узких лежанок; и утром сегодня…

«Ты ведь не ждал, что тебе сойдет с рук та ночная наглость?»

Рычащее мурлыканье в теплое ото сна ухо; и Джонни вовсе не возражает, чтобы его почаще будили таким вот приятным образом… Хотя до проникновения сегодня так и не дошло.  
Перестраховывается, параноик несчастный.

…Но кто его знает, этого Терла; быть может, кое-кто прожужжал ему уши насчет «талисманов», вот он теперь и…

Поди разбери, что там творится под твердым псайкловым черепом.

Во всяком случает, ошейник снова занял свое привычное место; и хотя «сюрприз», по заверениям Терла, дезактивирован, следящие датчики никуда не делись.

И Неер…

Джонни бросает короткий взгляд из-под упавших на лицо волос: стоит, балбес несчастный, чуть не зевает во всю обширную пасть; блуждает глазищами по земле и вдруг наклоняется, заметив что-то…  
Цветок, самый обыкновенный; вспомнить еще, как называется…  
Вокруг родной деревни Джонни росли такие же точно, и девушки так любили плести их них…

Интересно, как смотрелся бы венок из этих розовых и алых цветочков на кое-чьей неугомонной голове?

Глупость какая…

«Хрупкий цветок в громадной лапище – вот что ты теперь такое»

Неер лениво изучает поникшее растение, хмыкает – и сжимает с силой покрытый шерстю кулак.

Цветочек, да.

\- Но меня, - бормочет Джонни, неизвестно к кому обращаясь, - меня так просто не сломаешь. Теперь – нет.

Теплый ветер, отдающий ароматом подступающей осени, ласково теребит его длинные волосы.

Лето уходит…

***  
\- Значит, я забираю у вас этого… Неера, - лениво тянет Терл, постукивая пальцами по крышке стола.

Физиономия Зира на экране выражает острожное опасение. Но вслух свежеиспеченный наместник не возражает.  
В конце концов, Терл читал личное дело и в курсе уже насчет «бессрочной»; впрочем, он достаточно богат, чтобы уладить это небольшое недоразумение.

И меньше всего волнует Зира какой-то там охранник; но на дне глаз плещется настороженное беспокойство, легкая паника – еще бы, после ночного сеанса связи…

Терл не может сдержать вполне плотоядной ухмылки: вспомнив посреди ночи о личном деле, он не стал дожидаться утра, и сполна насладился чужим смущением и вполне откровенным испугом.  
Еще бы Зиру не испугаться – ведь Терл успел разглядеть… Пускай и не во всех подробностях. Но увиденного было вполне достаточно.

Вспомнилась болтовня Джо-оунни о ночной «экскурсии» этого самого Зира; и Терл не скрывал злорадства по поводу того, что так бесцеремонно помешал, гм, парочке, вкушать маленькие ночные радости.

Маленькие ночные, маленькие утренние…

Его Джо-унни был неописуемо хорош сегодня – такой полусонно-растерянный, такой горячий и лениво-податливый…

Маленькая месть за известную самодеятельность; Терл ведь не привык надолго оставаться в долгу.

 

…Резкий щелчок – сеанс закончен; монитор, коротко мигнув, гаснет, но Терл еще какое-то время остается в кресле, освежая в памяти короткий список оставшихся дел.

Джо-оунни – быстрая проверка датчиков слежения – болтается где-то за пределами периметра, впрочем, не слишком далеко; если Терлу понадобится, он без труда определит местонахождение с точностью до сантиметра; но землянин ведь под присмотром, а Неер молчит, значит, там все в порядке.

Бегать Джо-оунни больше не намерен, в этот Терл уверен твердо.

Однако же…

Хотя, если возникнет нужда, он, пожалуй, задержится на базе еще на одну ночь.

Как ни восхитительна была та ночь, как ни горяч и отзывчив Джо-оунни – жизнь ведь состоит не из одних ночей; а нужных слов друг для друга они так и не сумели найти.

А Терлу необходимы именно слова. Одно короткое – «да» или «нет»; озвученное вслух намерение не оставит Джо-уонни пространства для сомнительных маневров.

«Да» или «нет» - и ни намека на повод считать себя жертвой псайкловского произвола.

«Да» или…

 

Но разве забыл он, Терл, с кем приходится ему иметь дело?

Вот он, во всей своей землянской красе; входит тихо, едва не на цыпочках, карабкается нахально на его, Терла, постель, еще и с ногами; и хоть бы взгляд в сторону псайкла – сидит, опустив низко голову, надежно занавесившись золотистыми волосами.

Что ж – до утра так до утра, думает Терл.  
И с решительной яростью: да хотя бы и до завтрашней ночи.  
Ты скажешь, Джо-оунни, скажешь вслух – или…  
Одно короткое слово.  
Всем своим золотом клянусь, пока ты не откроешь свой восхитительный рот и не…

\- Отпусти меня.

Вот так вот.  
Не одно, целых два слова – но каких!

Совершенно не то, чего с воистину героическим терпением ждал от него Терл.

«Отпусти» - да я скорее…

Стоп. Стоп.  
Вдох. Выдох.  
Закрыть на секунду глаза.  
Ты, Терл - ты ведь тоже способен сейчас все испортить.

«Отпусти», значит…  
Глухо, сквозь надежную завесу их густых волос. Старательно избегая встретиться глазами.  
Разве подобная трусость в характере Джо-оунни? Разве…

Стоп. Стоп.  
Сейчас не время размышлять о характерах, сейчас необходимо найти единственно правильный ответ… На это вот.

«Отпусти», значит…

Что ж, я отвечу, я обязательно отвечу тебе, Джо-оунни, но не раньше, чем увижу твое лицо. Не раньше, чем ты взглянешь все-таки в мои глаза.

Терл стремителен и бесшумен; и даже необходимость опуститься перед сгорбившимся на постели землянином на колено псайкла не останавливает.

Решительное прикосновение к подбородку, взгляд злой и пристальный.

…Уверенность? Какая, ко всем черным дырам, уверенность!

Но Терл сам в этом виноват: давно уже нужно было расставить все точки…

Но каков все-таки наглец!  
Слова ждали именно от него; но он со всем дикарским простодушием сидит тут и молчаливо требует слова от него, Терла.

Что ж… Ударом на удар, как учили с самого детства.

И если ты, Джо-оунни, и теперь ухитришься…

Вот так, не разрывая взглядов:

\- А ты… Сумеешь ли ты отпустить меня? Хватит у тебя сил, Джо-оунни..?


End file.
